


Прогуляемся?

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), fata



Series: ББ-квест [1]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Single work, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: АУ, в котором Джейк Дженсен ушел из армии до того, как ему посчастливилось стать одним из Лузеров. Но с Кугаром он все равно встретился.Иногда, чтобы стать счастливым, человеку просто нужно проиграть битву, что он вел всю свою сознательную жизнь.Беты перевода:kasmunaut,Luthigern
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: ББ-квест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879129
Comments: 21
Kudos: 135
Collections: 6 ББ-квест команды Эванса 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Walk a While With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457182) by [LadyJanelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanelly/pseuds/LadyJanelly). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Предупреждения: гомофобия, дедовщина, травля, расизм, насилие, мат, упоминание сексуального насилия в прошлом.
> 
> Иллюстрацию к тексту можно посмотреть отдельной работой: [Спи, я с тобой](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bb_qwest_evans_2020/works/25885708)
> 
> К тексту есть сиквел [Так много](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/26069710).

Не все миссии одинаковы – какие-то проще и короче остальных. Цель была легкой: Кугару и надо-то было всего лишь попасть с расстояния в полмили. Три дня ожидания, один-единственный выстрел – и судьба некоей восточно-европейской страны никогда не будет прежней. Все, что знал о нем Кугар, – лицо и имя. Он понятия не имел, почему тот должен был умереть – лишь приказ: убрать.

C поля боя (если его можно было так назвать) – прямиком на взлетно-посадочную полосу, вертолет, потом самолет и авианосец. Спустя два часа он уже был на базе Форт-Худ, под жарким и злым техасским солнцем. Стащив тактический жилет и повесив его на одно плечо, а винтовку на другое, он отправился за своим командиром в казарму – пустое гулкое здание, полное небольших, в стиле студенческой общаги, комнат.

Вся команда собралась в общей зоне. Кугар, захватив стол, расстелил на нем тряпку и, положив винтовку, погрузился в работу – нужно было разобрать и почистить все до последнего винтика и пружины.

Команда не стремилась с ним разговаривать, но и он отгораживался от них молчанием. Иногда Кугар думал, что они считают себя солдатами, а его – просто убийцей, но с этой мыслью он уже успел сжиться, и боли она больше не причиняла.

Он собрал винтовку, проверив каждую деталь – не износилась ли. Погладил пальцем полустершуюся «К», вырезанную на прикладе сразу за серийным номером – некий гарант, что никто из солдат не осмелится забрать винтовку из оружейного шкафчика, что ни один проверяющий этого просто не позволит.

Когда зазвонил телефон, прикрученный к стене, ответил капрал Дженкинс. 

– Да, мэм, я посмотрю, – сказал он и, прикрыв рукой микрофон, обернулся к Кугару. – Чувак, ты тут? – громким шепотом спросил он. – Твоя мама звонит.

Кугар покачал головой. Забросив винтовку на плечо, он поднялся и пошел к двери. Ему давно следовало бы написать какое-то заявление, официально запрещающее звать его к телефону, когда она звонит. Писем и так с головой хватает. «Да что мы только сделали?» и «Ты наш сын, мы тебя любим» – это и читать-то тяжело, не то что слышать.

Ему хотелось, чтобы она прекратила. Просто брали бы деньги, которые он исправно шлет каждый месяц, и дали ему побыть хорошим сыном единственным доступным ему способом, там, где он не может ни опозорить их, ни причинить какого-то иного вреда.

  


  


Иногда Кугару казалось, что он пробыл тут, в армии, слишком долго. Наверное поэтому, когда начальник отряда объявил, что перед тем, как Кугар заляжет в очередном болоте у черта на куличках или на вершине скалистой горы в позабытой Богом пустыне, его ожидает недельный отпуск, первой мыслью было: «Вот дерьмо».

Вынужденное бездействие между заданиями ему никогда не нравилось. Много времени на раздумья – и много на грехи. Переодевшись из армейского в гражданское и выложив все оружие, кроме личного револьвера, он запрыгнул на байк, чтобы через два часа оказаться в Далласе, и подумал, что на этот-то раз он проявит выдержку.

Кугар снял номер в мотеле, но в первую ночь ему не спалось. Он поднялся с рассветом и оставил на кровати сверток с одеждой, прикрытый шляпой, в которую забросил жетоны. Покинув гостиницу, он отправился бездумно бродить по городу, не признаваясь себе, что ищет что-то.

На второй вечер его внимание привлекли вспышки неоново-розового в одном из тех районов, где он уже бывал раньше, в предыдущие визиты в Даллас. Клуб, полный толпящегося народа – много мужчин и всего несколько женщин. Его тянуло к тому, что он не разрешал себе исследовать, к тому темному, злому, что было в нем и что он не мог задавить ни долгом, ни верой. Он стянул потуже волосы, оставил всё, кроме удостоверения личности и нескольких банкнот, в багажнике мотоцикла и направился ко входу в клуб.

Чтобы расслабиться, ему потребовалось выпить три бокала подряд. Только после этого он смог встретиться глазами с одним из путос, что ошивались вокруг него, пока он стоял у стойки.

С танцпола выбрался высокий блондинистый педик, раскрасневшийся от энергичных движений и радостного возбуждения, и втиснулся рядом с ним, чтобы заказать что-то у бармена. 

– Привет! – сказал он и улыбнулся, по-щенячьи широко и радостно. Был он высоким, сильным и довольно смазливым, в дурацких круглых очках и с небольшой бородкой клинышком. Такой цветущий и чистый даже в этом рассаднике порока. Он выглядел олицетворением того, от чего Кугар всю свою сознательную жизнь бежал как от огня, и когда он сознательно отвел от парня глаза, тот вернулся на танцпол.

– Не твой тип? – тут же прозвучал низкий и опасный голос с другой стороны. Ну, уже что-то более подходящее. Он быстро глянул – это был молодой перекаченный парень. Хотя его губы были растянуты в улыбке, глаза оставались холодными. – Купить тебе выпить?

Кугар кивнул, притворившись, что не заметил, как парень кинул что-то в его стакан, перед тем как пододвинуть к нему. Он едва успел почувствовать вкус алкоголя, как живот подвело от нетерпеливого ожидания. Он думал о том, как же оно все будет хреново. В сердце наконец шевельнулась робкая надежда: а может, будет настолько плохо, что он наконец усвоит урок и все порочные желания просто исчезнут. И он наконец перестанет заглядываться на мужчин, которых влечет к другим мужчинам.

Он выпил залпом и даже не дернулся, когда на талию легла чужая слишком теплая ладонь.

Что бы там парень ему ни подмешал, сработало оно быстро, ложась на уже выпитый алкоголь.

– Хочешь свалить отсюда? Пройтись и подышать? – спросил парень, и Кугар кивнул. Тело было тяжелым, голова шла кругом, так что рука на талии помогла устоять на ногах.

Снаружи было темно, они нырнули в какой-то переулок.

– Твою же мать, ты только глянь, – воскликнул кто-то, и вдруг оказалось, что с первым парнем еще двое. 

– Смотри-ка, реально привел! – воскликнул один из них и пихнул Кугара. Некоторое время они толкали его от одного к другому. Они распаляли себя, как обычно и поступают трусы, выкрикивали «соска» и «педик» – этими словами Кугар часто называл себя сам. Резкие и жалящие – он слышал их уже столько раз, что они больше ничего не значили. Он огрызался, проклятия на испанском так и сыпались у него с языка.

Первый удар практически застал его врасплох, пришелся прямо в живот, заставив его сложиться пополам. Он рванул на них, но наркотик сделал свое дело: мир завертелся вокруг, и в ударе не было силы. Ему прилетело еще три раза, а потом он упал – и тут один из них вздернул его за волосы, поднимая на колени.

– Хочешь сувенир? – спросил тот, из бара, и остальные заржали. Боковым зрением Кугар выхватил вспышку серебра – держащий его парень раскрыл нож, а затем раздался жуткий, тошнотворный звук, с которым кромсали его волосы, срезая с головы вместе с куском кожи. Он упал на асфальт, обдирая ладони.

Еще удары – в живот, по лицу, а затем сверху полилось что-то холодное. Ссадины защипало, и он дернулся в попытке встать или хотя бы уползти. Резко запахло алкоголем – наверное, водкой. Толком подняться Кугар не успел – в голову прилетело пустой бутылкой. Упав, он увидел, как третий парень потянулся к нему с зажигалкой.

– Нет, – выдохнул Кугар, потому что из всех смертей, какие ему довелось увидеть, сожжение заживо было, наверное, хуже всего.

– Эй! – Холод подворотни прорезал выкрик, и мучители Кугара разом застыли. – Какого хрена вы тут делаете?

К ним бежал тот самый блондинчик из клуба, его розовая футболка ярким пятном выделялась на фоне мрачной подворотни. «Проваливай», сказал бы ему Кугар, но не смог выдавить ни слова.

Самый крупный из нападавших рванул к блондину, и Кугар оценил, как легко тот уклонился от удара, поймал кулак на подлете и дернул, перенаправляя руку, а затем впечатал локоть так, что мужик с воплем рухнул, оставшись лежать. Второго он вырубил, врезав лбом в переносицу, а третьего сжал в медвежьих объятиях и саданул по ребрам коленом – три, четыре, пять раз, почти без передышки, до тех пор, пока тот кулем не осел на землю.

После этого он уже просто пинал их – подкрепляя не особо сильные удары оскорблениями, – чтоб убедиться, что ни у кого и мысли не возникнет добраться до лежащего в луже собственной крови и водки Кугара.

Наверное, Кугар на какое-то время потерял сознание и очнулся, лишь ощутив прохладное прикосновение к лицу. Он дернулся, пытаясь отшатнуться от человека, оказавшегося так близко.

– Эй, – тихим, успокаивающим голосом произнес блондин. – Ох, детка, что же они с тобой сделали?

Перегруженный мозг Кугара не мог увязать не по-мужски – по-гомосячьи – нежное обращение с уверенными, сильными прикосновениями умелых рук, ощупывающих его раны. Очень осторожно парень помог ему сесть.

– Я подумал, ты гей, – пробормотал Кугар, потому что ну не мог такой парень быть кем-то, кроме полицейского под прикрытием или вроде того. Он планировал, что это прозвучит как комплимент, но судя по тому, как парень сжал челюсти, Кугар что-то сделал не так.

– Угу, парикмахер-гроза штата только что спас твою жалкую задницу, так что в чем-то ты прав, – сказал тот и стащил футболку, и Кугар постарался не слишком уж откровенно пялиться на выставленные напоказ обнаженные мускулы. Парень тут же скомкал футболку и приложил ее к затылку Кугара – туда, откуда только что срезали хвост, и боги, как же было больно! Он нащупал руку Кугара и прижал к тряпке, чтобы тот держал ее, а потом, вздохнув, отстранился. – Вот дерьмо. Слушай, тебе бы доктору показаться. С этой раной на голове, когда тебе хрен знает что подмешали в выпивку, одному, без присмотра, сейчас точно не стоит оставаться. Тебе есть куда пойти? Хочешь, я кому-нибудь позвоню?

От одной мысли о том, чтобы позвонить командиру отряда, спину Кугара продрало морозом. 

– Нет.

– Ладно, – сказал парень тоном «и с этим я тоже справлюсь». – Лот номер один: поездка в больницу, и будем надеяться, что нам там не устроят разбиралово, а если и устроят – что хотя бы полиция не вмешается. 

Да уж, это было почти так же плохо, как и звонок командиру Кугара: в лучшем случае ему светил бы выговор, а в худшем – вообще вылет из армии за то, что он гомик.

– Лот номер два: я отвезу тебя к себе и присмотрю, чтобы тебе не стало хуже, чем сейчас. Во времена службы в армии я был запасным медиком в своем подразделении, так что уж знаю, когда вызвать скорую. Но должен сразу предупредить – с мебелью у меня не очень, да и дома пока еще дикий беспорядок.

Кугар аж съежился под напором потока слов. 

– У меня номер в отеле.

Парень покачал головой. 

– Не, мне не подходит, уж извини.

– Никакой больницы, – сказал Кугар и стиснул челюсти – на что его спаситель лишь кивнул.

– Окей, давай поставим тебя на ноги. Мой грузовик за клубом, тут совсем рядом.

Парень помог ему подняться, удерживая, пока Кугар искал сколько-нибудь устойчивое положение. Болело все. Мир вокруг кружился, в ребрах и голове пульсировала боль, но черт бы все побрал – он солдат! Как-то раз он тащился со сломанной ногой почти километр по каменистой пустыне. От того, что пара гражданских попинала его в пыли, он точно не умрет. Он стиснул зубы и смог выпрямиться, не застонав и не заблевав все вокруг.

– Джейк Дженсен, – представился парень, явно готовый поймать Кугара, если тот соберется падать.

– Карлос, – ответил он. – Но все зовут меня Кугар.

Джейк рассмеялся. 

– Кугар, круто, мне нравится, такое все «ар-р-р». – И единственное, что было хорошего в болтовне Джейка, это то, что в его битом жизнью синем грузовике восьмидесятых годов они оказались быстрее, чем Кугар ожидал. Джейк помог ему забраться на место, а затем обошел машину, чтобы сесть за руль. Пошарив за креслом, он вытащил мятую футболку. Понюхав, видимо, остался ею недоволен – судя по брезгливому выражению на лице, – но все равно надел.

– Почему ты мне помогаешь? – спросил Кугар.

Джейк лишь пожал плечами и завел машину. 

– Показалось, что неделька у тебя выдалась откровенно паршивой. – Это вряд ли можно было счесть за ответ. Джейк ухмыльнулся и подмигнул: – Да и слабость у меня к томным карим глазам.

– Я не буду… – начал было Кугар, но слова так и умерли на губах, потому что он и сам не был уверен, что хотел сказать.

Джейк фыркнул: 

– Эй, ты довольно четко отшил меня там, в баре, я все понял и я из тех, для кого «нет» – вполне себе ответ. Так что – как считаешь, а чем эти парни будут объяснять свои раны? Убегали от банды байкеров? Сражались с мутантами?

По дороге к Джейку Кугар решил просто ни о чем не думать, хотя глаз так и не сомкнул.

  


  


Когда Джейк сказал «дикий беспорядок», Кугар подумал, что его ждет что-то вроде одной из тех квартир, куда он таскался со своими случайными ебарями. Ждал, что на полу будет в беспорядке валяться одежда, тут и там – банки пива и коробки из-под пиццы.

Дом, перед которым припарковался Джейк, оказался больше, чем думал Кугар, но вскоре он понял, что размер – далеко не главное. Сначала ему показалось, что тут просто был погром. Голый цементный пол и балки арматуры там, где, видимо, были стены. Выдранные из стен, свисали трубы – вероятно, на предполагаемой кухне.

– Вот, работа в самом разгаре, – принялся оправдываться Джейк, словно Кугар высказал свое мнение вслух. Нет, ну правда – ему случалось ночевать где-нибудь в странах третьего мира в халупах, которые выглядели пристойнее, чем это место.

Джейк провел его через дом, мимо верстаков с инструментами и уложенной штабелями плитки.

– Вот, пока все только сломал, и у меня где-то четыре месяца, чтобы привести дом в презентабельное состояние и потом продать. Утром покажу тебе план ремонта.

Они нырнули под пленку, закрывавшую дверной проем, и попали в пространство, которое, по-видимому, было спальней Джейка, – еще не ободранную комнату с золотисто-коричневым ковром и ветхими от старости обоями. На полу в углу лежал матрас, а в изголовье роль тумбочки играл небольшой холодильник. Вдоль другой стены стоял стол с несколькими мониторами (лицом к двери, спинкой стула к стене). С потолка свисала голая лампочка, из-за чего комнату наполняли резкие тени. Джейк махнул рукой на вторую дверь – за ней скрывалась самая розовая в мире ванная комната.

– Как себя чувствуешь? – спросил он, как только Кугар устроился на опущенной крышке унитаза.

– Лучше, – ответил тот, потому что кто же врет медикам. – Немного тошнит. Бывало и хуже.

На мгновение выйдя, Джейк тут же вернулся с аптечкой – вполне пристойной, с аккуратно разложенными медикаментами. Он вымыл руки и натянул синие перчатки. Сначала Джейк осмотрел раны на голове, потом ссадины на виске, все места, куда пинали Кугара, а потом рану, где срезали волосы с куском скальпа. Напоследок он посветил фонариком в глаза.

– С рубашкой помощь нужна? – спросил он. Все так болело, что Кугар в кои-то веки пренебрег гордостью и просто кивнул. Сильные руки Джейка тут же прошлись по ребрам – он явно следил за тем, что именно заставляет Кугара напрягаться и морщиться. – Не, думаю, не сломаны, – наконец сказал он. – И нигде не кровит, так что и швы тоже не нужны. – Он достал йод и быстро прошелся по всем участкам, где была повреждена кожа. – Давай ты сначала в душ, а потом я самые серьезные забинтую?

Кугар кивнул, и Джейк помог ему подняться. 

– Сам справишься? – Кугар снова кивнул, и Джейк вышел, оставив его. Он мылся в одиночестве, смывая кровь, алкоголь и стыд. Открылась и закрылась дверь, но Джейк ничего не сказал, а когда Кугар выбрался из душа в одном полотенце, на крышке унитаза его ждала одежда. Спортивные штаны оказались длинноваты, но футболка пришлась впору – и как же приятно было одеться в чистое.

Когда Кугар вышел из ванной, Джейк сидел за компьютерным столом; мерцание монитора, отражаясь в очках, превращало их в круги света. 

– Эй, – позвал Джейк и оглядел Кугара с головы до ног, явно прикидывая состояние ран по тому, как тот двигался.

Он обработал и перевязал ссадины и порезы, а потом сказал: 

– Давай-ка поспи, – и протянул ему стакан воды. – А я разбужу тебя часика через два, просто проверю, все ли в порядке.

Кровать у Джейка оказалась мягкой, простыни приятно холодили кожу. Кугар заснул быстрее, чем ожидал. Если Джейк и собирался причинить ему какой-то вред, то, наверное, он бы уже сделал это. От того, что Кугар спал с ним в одной комнате, у него возникло чувство, будто надежный товарищ по команде стоит на стреме, и Кугар сам удивился, когда понял, что почему-то доверяет не только Джейку, но и его способности защитить, если что.

Проснулся он под сумеречное мерцание мониторов от голоса Джейка, зовущего: «Кугар, проснись», – снова и снова, пока Кугар не открыл глаза и его зрение не сфокусировалось. В руку ему тут же вложили пару таблеток тайленола, вручили бутылку воды из мини-холодильника.

– Тоже посплю, – сказал ему Джейк, стаскивая одну из неиспользованных Кугаром подушек вместе с простыней на пол. – Завтра надо поработать. Тебе куда-нибудь надо раньше десяти?

Кугар, поморщившись от боли, покачал головой: 

– Свободен до четверга.

– Ясно, – ответил Джейк, и, устроившись на полу, между матрасом с раненным и дверью, тщательно взбил подушку.

Все это казалось дико странным, даже учитывая, как мало Кугар знал о постельных привычках maricones [гомиков – _исп._ ]. Он видел, что Джейк относится к нему как к какой-то деве в беде. 

– Тут и двое лягут, – сказал он, отодвигаясь к краю, но Джейк покачал головой.

– Я не особо хорош в дележке постели, – сказал он. – Не так коснешься, не вовремя – и выйдет что-то совсем хреновое. – Он пожал плечами. – Мне и тут неплохо, не беспокойся. – Он снял очки и без них тут же стал как-то мягче, беззащитнее.

Кугар кивнул, потому что, блин, было уже поздно и ему хотелось просто свернуться под одеялом и спать, пока все не пройдет. Вместо этого он без сна лежал на матрасе, слушая, как дыхание Джейка выравнивается, как он возится и вздыхает, а потом наконец засыпает.

  


  


На следующее утро Кугар проснулся под быстрое клацанье клавиатуры, тихое мычание и редкое радостное хмыканье. 

– О да, – ворковал Джейк с компьютером, – теперь я тебя достал, ублюдок.

Он был в наушниках, и внимание его было целиком отдано происходящему на мониторах. Кугар какое-то время просто бездумно валялся, глядя на то, как глубоко Джейк ушел в свое занятие, во что бы он там ни играл. Глядя на этого молодого, красивого парня, с такой яркой улыбкой, переполненного энергией, с потрясающим телом, он мог думать лишь о том, как подкрадется, отведет голову Джейка назад, заглянет в его фантастические голубые глаза, а потом начнет тереться о мускулистую грудь, словно животное, до тех пор, пока не испачкает его рубашку белыми полосами.

Ему тут же стало от себя тошно, и он резко откинул простыню, собираясь встать и убраться подальше от смутного искушения, которое олицетворял Джейк.

Он и не думал, что его движение может напугать, но, видимо, этот рывок на периферии зрения был для Джейка совершенно нежданным. Он тут же оттолкнулся от стола, одной рукой выхватывая что-то из под столешницы – девятимиллиметровый ствол, – и упал спиной на пол, направив пистолет Кугару в голову.

Долю секунды Кугар просто смотрел в дуло. Потом Джейк отвел его в сторону и выдохнул: 

– Господи, чувак, не делай так больше. – Вздрогнув всем телом, он сел, а потом убрал оружие обратно в кобуру, закрепленную под столом (не ставя на предохранитель, судя по тому, что он и сначала не снимал с него пистолет).

– Извини, – сказал Джейк и поднялся на ноги, по-прежнему не глядя Кугару в глаза, а потом поставил стул ровнее и пошел к сумке с одеждой у изножья постели. Достав сменный комплект, он направился в ванную. Глаза его все еще были широко распахнуты, и дышал он слишком часто. – Пойду приму душ. Я быстро.

Кугару невыносимо было видеть, как тот разом потускнел, в углах рта залегли напряженные складки, плечи поникли. Невыносимо было думать, что причина этому – он сам, пусть даже и невольно.

– Lo siento [Извини – _исп._ ], – сказал он, едва Джейк вышел из ванной, но тот уже улыбался и от извинений просто отмахнулся.

– Не, чувак, это мои проблемы, не твои. Как там говорят – прости, что наставил на тебя пушку на нашем первом свидании?

Кугар дернул губами, а потом кивнул – давая понять, что все, «без обид».

– Какие у тебя сегодня планы? – спросил Джейк, натягивая и зашнуровывая кроссовки. – Потому что если их нет, мы еще можем успеть на завтрак, а потом мне в салон к десяти, там, кстати, есть стиралка и сушка, так что можешь привести одежду в порядок, а я пока посмотрю, можно ли что-то сделать с той жутью, которую эти уроды устроили у тебя на голове.

Лучше плана Кугар и придумать не мог, поэтому он кивнул и, запихав вонючую одежду в сумку, пошел за Джейком к его грузовику.

Позавтракали они в модном кафе, в стиле бразильского фьюжн, но мигас был вкусным, а кофе – горячим. Джейк схватил чек первым – Кугар и глазом не успел моргнуть – и просто отмахнулся от его попыток заплатить.

Салон, в котором работал Джейк, оказался именно тем отвратительным местом из глянцевых журналов – Кугар в жизни не зашел бы в такое по доброй воле – весь в хроме и зеленом неоновом свете. Пахло там химикатами и легким, почти незаметным, дымком подпаленных волос.

– Ко мне кто-нибудь есть с утра? – спросил Джейк у девчонки на стойке у входа, и она быстро глянула в компьютер.

– Ничего до одиннадцати, если только кто-то без записи придет.

Джейк поблагодарил ее, а потом потащил Кугара мимо кресел в служебные помещения, помог закинуть вещи в стиралку и отвел его к мойке. Кугар чувствовал на себе взгляды коллег Джейка, все их невысказанные вопросы по поводу синяков у него на лице и его хромоты.

– Доверься мне, – пробормотал Джейк, подталкивая Кугара к стулу. Он устроил его головой на краю раковины, обложенном полотенцем, а потом запустил пальцы в волосы. Вода оказалась теплой, а шампунь – приятно прохладным. Прикосновения Джейка были уверенными, но нежными. Интимными, Кугар таких не помнил с детства. – Что ж ты такой напряженный, – посетовал Джейк, рукой подхватывая ручейки воды, до того как те попадут Кугару в глаза. – Расслабься, ты в хороших руках.

Он промывал волосы очень осторожно. Порез на голове пощипывало, но не настолько невыносимо, чтобы отвлечь от прикосновений Джейка, особенно когда тот усадил Кугара прямо и, высушив волосы полотенцем, обернул его вокруг головы наподобие тюрбана. Он провел Кугара обратно к креслу – и тот тут же увидел, как улыбка Джейка сияет с лицензии на оказание парикмахерских услуг, заткнутой за зеркало. Джейк осторожно вычесал колтуны, а потом покрутил голову Кугара, разглядывая повреждения.

Подхватив ножницы, он принялся резать – не спросив, что и как. Кугар просто сидел и смотрел в зеркало, пока вокруг него чикали ножницы и порхала расческа. Закончив, Джейк отложил инструменты и, набрав пальцами немного геля, провел по волосам Кугара, отводя их от лица.

– Ну вот, сделал что мог, – сказал он и, глянув в зеркало, Кугар понял, что жаловаться ему не на что. Вокруг лица волосы остались достаточно длинными. Убрав их назад, Джейк придал ему необходимую солидность. – Будет удобнее, если не придется ждать, пока челка отрастет. Через пару месяцев опять вернешься к своему хвосту.

– Gracias [Спасибо – _исп._ ], – пробормотал Кугар, имея в виду не только стрижку.

Джейк рассмеялся, обмахнул его полотенцем и сказал: 

– Ладно, а теперь убирайся из моего кресла, меня там платежеспособные клиенты заждались.

  


  


До двух, когда Джейк должен был закончить работу, Кугару все равно нечем было заняться, поэтому он отправился гулять. Переходя от одного знакомого места к другому, он добрел до того самого клуба. При свете дня, с выключенными неоновыми вывесками и без толпы людей, тот выглядел грязным и скучным. Мотоцикл так и стоял неподалеку, и ключи у Кугара были с собой, так что он поехал в отель – переодеться в собственную одежду и забрать шляпу.

Первым делом он надел на шею цепочку с жетонами и тут же расслабился, ощутив их прохладную тяжесть. С ними на груди он знал, кто он такой. Он мог думать о себе: «солдат» – и знать, что это правда.

Вернув ключи на стойку регистрации, он прикинул, какие у него варианты. Сначала возникла мысль, насколько же легко было бы просто свалить. Ему нечего было терять, не считая одежды, оставленной в сушке в салоне. И возвращать тоже было особо нечего – только штаны с футболкой, которые он мог бы просто положить на порог дома, если, конечно, сможет найти дом.

Но затем он представил себе, как Джейк его ждет – и никогда не дождется. Хотя они и знакомы-то были всего день, почему-то он не сомневался, что Джейк из тех, кто будет беспокоиться, особенно если он уйдет, не сказав ни слова, что само по себе хреновая благодарность человеку, спасшему тебе жизнь. Поэтому он припарковал байк и, отыскав скамейку, приготовился ждать. Он следил за Джейком сквозь витрину салона, видел, как тот улыбается и шутит с клиентами и коллегами, флиртует и поддразнивает окружающих. От этого он чувствовал себя чуть менее особенным, но с пониманием, что Джейк просто такой – не только с ним, а со всеми, – пришло облегчение.

Когда до двух оставалось еще несколько минут, из дверей пружинистой походкой вышел Джейк со свертком его одежды под мышкой.

– Привет, ковбой, – ухмыльнулся он, оглядев Кугара с головы до ног, и тот невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

– Хочу как-то тебе отплатить, – сказал Кугар, и Джейк задумался.

– Как насчет пообедать? – предложил он. Они поели в небольшом итальянском ресторанчике, где подавали огромные закрытые пиццы, – и Джейк опять ухватил чертов чек первым.

– Хочу помочь тебе с домом, – предложил Кугар после того, как с едой было покончено. – Если покажешь, что там делать. Может, что-то легче будет осилить вместе.

Джейк явно обдумал идею. 

– Если думаешь, что готов, чувак, это бы здорово помогло.

Так что сначала Кугар проследовал за Джейком к нему домой, потом – в магазин стройтоваров, где помог ему погрузить в грузовик листы гипсокартона, а затем перетащить их в дом. Нести их было скорее неудобно, чем тяжело, и вдвоем двигаться было проще.

К тому времени, как они запаслись всем необходимым, солнце уже садилось, а в большей части дома не было достаточного освещения, чтобы сложить гипсокартон в нужных комнатах.

– Как видишь, тут с развлечениями не густо. Как насчет помыться-переодеться и сходить в небольшой барчик дальше по улице? Выпьем пива, сыграем в бильярд, оттянемся как следует после тяжелого трудового дня?

Кугар не возражал, поэтому они по очереди приняли душ и сменили одежду. Бар оказался традиционным местом, где играл рок, танцпола не было, зато обнаружился бильярд и доска для дартса. Беглого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы заметить многочисленные парочки натуралов и редких, дружелюбно настроенных одиночек. Он понятия не имел, почему Джейк не потащил его в гей-бар, – может, просто потому, что этот был ближе.

Они выпили по пиву и сыграли несколько партий в бильярд. Джейк оказался неплохим игроком, но если уж Кугар и был в чем-то хорош – так это в просчете углов и траекторий. Через какое-то время к ним подтянулась пара девушек, явно из местных, с губами, блестящими от помады, и ярким маникюром, и Джейку с Кугаром пришлось учить их секретам мастерства, а потом и вовсе уступить стол. Джейк бесстыдно заигрывал со всеми подряд – девушками и даже несколькими парнями, но явно по привычке, без огонька. Время от времени он осматривал комнату – Кугар видел, как тот бросает взгляд в сторону входа всякий раз, когда поворачивается в ту сторону. В конце концов они осели за столиком, болтая и накачиваясь пивом. Джейк рассказывал о планах на ремонт, о том, что сделал в предыдущем таком же доме, и Кугар просто слушал и кивал – именно там, где было нужно.

Они вернулись к Джейку в совсем детское время, еще и одиннадцати не было, – в темный дом с тяжелым воздухом, хотя, может, так только казалось Кугару, в котором бурлило ожидание. Джейк выдал ему ибупрофен и бутылку с водой, и сам тоже выпил таблетку, а потом они оба улеглись – Кугар на матрасе и Джейк рядом, на полу.

Кугар услышал, как тот вздыхает в темноте, устраиваясь поудобнее.

– Джейк? – пробормотал Кугар в тишину, и Джейк неразборчиво хмыкнул в ответ. – Трахнешь меня?

Молчание показалось ему невыносимо долгим. 

– Сейчас? – спросил Джейк в темноту.

– Si [Да – _исп._ ]. 

Джейк застонал в ответ, в голосе его было столько боли и разочарования. 

– Твою же мать, и как после такого мужик сможет заснуть, а?

– Lo siento [Извини – _(исп.)_ ], – сказал Кугар. – Не стоило мне спрашивать.

– Господи, Куг. – Он услышал, как Джейк разворачивается к нему. – Если бы я хоть догадывался, что к такому идет, чувак… – Похоже, Джейку, как и Кугару, не хватало слов, чтобы выразить свою мысль. – Нет, просто нет. На такое я не подпишусь.

– Забудь, что я спросил, – сказал ему Кугар, и горечи в его голосе не было.

Прежде чем хоть кто-то из них заснул, прошло довольно много времени.

  


  


Он думал, что утром будет неловко – но почему-то не было. Думал, что Джейк начнет относиться к нему как-то по-другому, – но и этого не произошло.

Они проснулись, едва рассвело, и первым делом отправились в небольшое кафе в деревенском стиле, предлагавшее завтраки. Поев, вернулись домой и вплотную занялись гипсокартоном, на пару устанавливая его в нужные места – Кугар держал листы, пока Джейк вкручивал шурупы в дюбели. Теперь дом казался как-то меньше, но светлее, чище, и Кугар наконец разглядел скрытый в нем потенциал.

Следующей ночью они устроились спать без неловких предложений, и Кугар подумал, что оно и к лучшему. Он не привык получать отказ. Женщин он вообще соблазнял без особого труда (даже если большинство из них и оставалось в результате разочарованными), ну а чтобы привлечь мужчину, достаточно было показать, что ты сам не против.

Когда в среду Джейк ушел на очередную четырехчасовую смену в парикмахерской, Кугар, дожидаясь его, вскрыл двадцатилитровое ведро шовного герметика и прошелся по всем стенам. Он понятия не имел, сколько Джейк уже возится с этим ремонтом, но то, сколько им удалось сделать всего за несколько дней, впечатляло. Для того, кто большую часть жизни провел, сея разрушения, оглядеться вокруг в конце рабочего дня и сказать что-то вроде «а ведь стало лучше» было чертовски приятным чувством.

Вернувшись, Джейк притащил гриль, уголь, несколько приличного размера стейков, и они пообедали на заднем крыльце – с видом на захламленную пустошь, которую представлял собой двор.

– Ты сегодня обратно на базу или завтра утром? – спросил Джейк словно невзначай – между какими-то случайными фактами про распрямитель волос и подсчетом очков боксера, за чьей карьерой он следил. Спросил, хотя Кугар и словом не обмолвился о том, что служит в армии.

– Наверное, лучше сегодня вечером, – ответил Кугар, не отводя глаз от заходящего солнца. – Пробки. – И на какое-то время воцарилось молчание. 

Они побросали пластиковые тарелки в мусорный мешок и помыли все остальное из поливочного шланга. Кугар сходил в дом и упаковал вещи, кинув последний взгляд на проделанную работу. Интересно, каким тут все будет через неделю, месяц – ну или сколько это займет.

Джейк встретил его у входной двери – стоял, засунув руки в карманы. 

– Я отлично провел с тобой время, – сказал он, и Кугар не очень представлял, что можно сказать – или сделать – в ответ, так что просто коснулся полей шляпы.

– Вот. – Джейк протянул ему сложенную визитку. – Позвони мне как-нибудь. – Он легко толкнул Кугара плечом и без слов пошел к дому.


	2. Глава 2

На базу Кугар вернулся еще до полуночи, завалился на койку в пустом бараке и проснулся до побудки. Доложив о прибытии командному офицеру, суровому мужику по имени Хичкинс, в ответ он получил лишь:

– Тебя временно переводят. Лузерам нужен снайпер. Переходишь в подчинение к полковнику Клэю.

Он сделал, как сказали: прибыл и представился новому командиру. Тот оказался высоким, с цепким взглядом – весь такой деловой. Ему явно и дела не было до неуставной прически Кугара. И, наверное, впервые за всю карьеру Кугару показалось, что Клэй с меньшей вероятностью, чем его предыдущие командиры, угробит его – а если это все же случится, то причина будет чертовски серьезной. А ни о чем другом солдат и мечтать не мог.

По тактике тут был Рок – более бестактный, чем Клэй, но так же заставляющий с собой считаться. Грамотный и резкий.

За связь и технику отвечал Уилкс, скользкий паренек с кривыми зубами. Эгоистичный и озлобленный – Кугар подумал, что из них всех только он и будет обузой.

Пуч был главным по машинам – и словно глотком свежего воздуха в пустыне, находиться с ним рядом было легко и приятно. Весь в мечтах о будущем и девчонке, что ждала его дома. Именно поэтому Кугар шарахался от него как от огня, опасаясь, что мечты о простом человеческом счастье захватят и его, а рухнув, оставят раздавленным и опустошенным.

Уже на следующий день они отправились в Никарагуа в погоне за торговцами оружием и наркотиками – из тех, что раскачивали лодку во вред Дяде Сэму. 

Во время первого же столкновения с противником Кугар снял одиннадцать мишеней – и ничего не почувствовал. После этого он достал визитку, которую дал ему Джейк, порвал на мелкие клочки и развеял по ветру. Через что бы ни прошел в армии сам Джейк, он совершенно точно не заслуживал в своей жизни такого дерьма, как Кугар.

По возвращении в Штаты Клэй подбил Хичкинса на партию в покер, поставив свой «Мустанг» против бумаг на перевод Кугара, – и когда закончилась раздача, Кугар стал Лузером на постоянной основе. Рок кивнул, Пуч хлопнул его по спине, а Уилкс сплюнул между щербатых зубов.

На следующее задание их отправили меньше чем через сутки. 

– Долго лететь, поспим в самолете, – сказал ему Клэй, но по его лицу Кугару стало ясно, что тот тоже не в восторге от такого быстрого вызова. Их высадили в какой-то африканской жопе мира с приказом остановить переворот и захватить плохих парней.

И неприятности просто посыпались на них как из рога изобилия. Вертолет, прибывший забрать их, получил ракетой в бок, а пока они удирали в безопасное укрытие, Уилкс наступил на мину. Они остались без средств связи, без союзников и без возможности попасть домой. Дело кончилось тем, что им пришлось пройти около трехсот пятидесяти километров, добираясь до страны, которая хотя бы официально была дружелюбна к американцам. Рок с Пучем смогли каким-то образом смешаться с местными, подобраться к посольству, и так их наконец-то вытащили.

За те месяцы, что они провели в бегах, Кугар сбросил чуть больше десяти килограммов; тело его выжгло каждый грамм жира, превращая все в каменные мышцы. Он выбрался – обретя трех братьев и команду, прошедшую испытание огнем и кровью, что само по себе стоило немало.

Все то время, что он дрался, шагал и просто пытался не сдохнуть, он думал о том, что бежит от смерти, но даже когда их спасли, беспокойство и тоска не ослабили своей хватки. Провалявшись неделю в лазарете, они получили три недели отпуска – с приказом поправить здоровье. Пуч собирался провести время с подругой, Клэй и Рок – торчать на базе. Кугар же добрался до Форт-Худа, а оттуда, взяв машину с водителем в армейском гараже, и до Далласа. В пути он в основном спал, обменявшись с водителем парой фраз лишь для того, чтобы указать дорогу к дому, в котором он не был уже несколько месяцев.

Они проехали мимо раза два, прежде чем ему показалось, что это то самое место, – все дома в этом районе были построены по одному плану, да и выглядели одинаково. Задний двор тоже разительно отличался от того, что запомнилось Кугару, – четкие живые изгороди и цветущие клумбы. 

– Тут, – сказал он, и водитель остановился, а затем, обойдя машину, вытащил из багажника вещмешок Кугара.

Стоять было тяжело, он чувствовал себя вымотанным и слабым. Гораздо легче было заставить себя двигаться тогда, в Африке, зная, что падение равносильно смерти. Зная, что, упав, ты потянешь за собой других. Если кто-то остановится, чтобы подхватить тебя, то погибнете оба.

Водитель явно собрался дожидаться, пока Кугар войдет в дом, но тот отпустил его, махнув рукой. Если он ошибся и Джейк тут больше не живет, или это не тот дом, или если Кугару тут не будут рады – ну что ж, тогда он придумает что-то еще.

Подойдя к двери, он нажал на кнопку звонка. Перезвон разлился по всему дому. Ответом была лишь тишина – ни шагов, ни поворота дверной ручки. Но это еще ничего не значило. Был совсем ранний вечер, и Джейк мог быть на работе, а может, уже свалил потусить в бар. Это совсем не означало, что он уже продал дом какому-нибудь обремененному детьми приличному семейству, которое наверняка обрадуется, обнаружив Кугара на крыльце.

Устроив мешок под спину, Кугар натянул на глаза шляпу и понадеялся, что соседи не вызовут полицию.

  


  


По узкой дороге перед (как он надеялся) домом Джейка сновали машины, но Кугар отсекал их шум как фоновый. Поэтому, когда одна из них остановилась совсем рядом, не заглушив мотор, Кугар даже не сразу открыл глаза. Из бежевого седана выбрался Джейк – и за спиной его Кугар увидел женщину и ребенка, все еще сидящих в машине. На Джейке была белая рубашка, брюки цвета хаки и начищенные туфли. Волосы его были уложены опрятно и даже стильно. На лице застыло выражение из серии «кто, блин, тут на моем газоне», что являло собой довольно забавный контраст с его прикидом в стиле яппи. Тело его было расслабленно – готово к бою – и Кугара накрыло мыслью: он и правда очень наделся, что Джейк не решит выкинуть его отсюда в буквальном смысле слова.

Вместо того чтобы что-то сказать, он просто приподнял шляпу и улыбнулся – потому что даже если Джейк и взбешен до чертиков, видеть его было невыразимо приятно. Беспокойство, которое не отпускало его даже после возвращения в Штаты, внезапно ослабло, и, что бы ни случилось дальше, у него было чувство, что он вернулся домой.

Как только Джейк увидел его, разглядел лицо – все разом изменилось. Он тут же прекратил настороженно подкрадываться и в два прыжка преодолел оставшееся расстояние – Кугар едва успел подняться на ноги. Замерев, словно не до конца понимая, можно ли к нему прикоснуться, Джейк замешкался, а потом втянул Кугара в сокрушительные объятия.

– Какого хрена, чувак? – воскликнул он, уткнувшись Кугару в висок, а затем чуть отстранился, заглядывая в глаза. – Блин, ну и дерьмово же ты выглядишь. Ты так мне и не позвонил, придурок. – Руки его согревали плечи Кугара, тепло явственно ощущалось даже под жарким техасским солнцем.

Кугар открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что место его миссии засекречено, но Джейк тут же покачал головой, и Кугар решил, что молчание – золото.

– Ты вернулся, – сказал Джейк. – Вернулся обратно, только это и важно.

За спиной Джейка хлопнула дверь машины, и Кугар увидел, как к дорожке подошли женщина с девочкой. Одну мучительно болезненную секунду он думал: а не удалось ли Джейку каким-то образом стать натуралом и обзавестись семьей. Они все так прилично одеты, на дворе воскресенье, Madre de Dios [День Матери Божьей – _исп_ ], они, наверное, только что из церкви – и тут он свалился им на головы. Если он испоганил что-то Джейку…

– Эй, – позвал Джейк и легко потряс его за плечи. – Давай, пошли внутрь, сколько ты вообще тут торчишь, дожидаясь нас? – Он обогнул Кугара, отпер замок, отворяя дверь. Кугар на мгновение застыл на пороге, наслаждаясь тем, что Джейк сотворил с домом – мягкие, теплые цвета, глубокий зеленый и медовое золото. Потолочные карнизы и гранитные столешницы. В лицо ударил холодный воздух, и Джейк тут же подхватил Кугара под локоть, словно тот собирался свалиться или что-то в этом роде, и повел его к кухонному столу, в центре которого стояла мультиварка, исходившая потрясающими ароматами. В животе у Кугара заурчало от голода.

В дом вошла женщина, за ней по пятам следовала маленькая девочка, вцепившаяся в ее юбку.

– Кугар, это моя сестра Тереза и ее дочка Софи. Народ, а это мой друг Кугар.

Женщина – Тереза – в ответ на это улыбнулась. 

– Кугар, очень приятно наконец-то встретиться с тобой лично, – сказала она, протягивая руку.

– Карлос, – ответил он. – Por favor [Пожалуйста – _исп._ ]. – Потому что для тех, чьего уважения он пытается добиться, он Кугар, а вот для тех, кому хочет понравиться, – Карлос; сестры и племянницы автоматически попадали в последнюю категорию, даже если ни одна из них не была похожа на Джейка. Он попытался вытянуться, чтобы поприветствовать Терезу по всем правилам, – в конце концов, мама воспитала его как надо, – но рука Джейка на плече отвлекала и сбивала с толку, а потом было уже поздно.

Джейк уже хлопотал вокруг – принес Кугару большой стакан апельсинового сока и воды остальным.

– Софи, накроешь на стол? – попросил он, доставая стопку керамических мисок. – Обед будет через несколько минут, – сказал он Кугару. – Есть какие-то особые предпочтения?

Тот отмахнулся, чувствуя, как от всего этого домашнего хаоса кругом идет голова: малышка вывалила перед ним столовые приборы, Тереза наложила полные миски говядины и тушеных овощей, Джейк засунул в тостер несколько кусков божественно пахнущего хлеба. Весь дом, казалось, только что сошел с обложки модного журнала – такой стильный и сияющий.

Кугар старался не показывать, что что-то не так, но ему не следовало приходить сюда, надо было оставить все так, как было между ним и Джейком. Просто отпустить.

Наконец все устроились за столом. На минуту молитвенно склонив головы, они дружно накинулись на еду. Тереза начала расспрашивать Софи про воскресную школу, а Джейк смотрел на Кугара так, словно боялся, что тот исчезнет, стоит отвести взгляд. Кугар все пытался понять, это с ним что-то не так, или атмосфера в комнате и правда стала напряженной – даже девочка вела себя тише. Ему казалось, что он тут лишний, что из-за него они все чувствуют себя некомфортно.

– Эй, – позвал Джейк, когда Кугар опустил вилку, чувствуя, как распирает живот, хотя он почти ничего не съел. – Хочешь пойти посмотреть новый дом, я его только что купил? – И, черт возьми, это звучало как предложение пойти куда-то, где будет тише, проще – так что Кугар лишь кивнул.

– Спасибо, было очень вкусно, – сказал он Терезе. Джейк поднялся и стал укладывать остатки еды в пластиковый контейнер, явно намереваясь взять его с собой, – Кугар как раз успел пожалеть, что съел так мало.

Они вышли через боковую дверь к знакомому грузовику. 

– Ты уже снял номер?

Кугар покачал головой.

– Ну, новый дом в чуть лучшем состоянии, чем был этот, так что можешь там расположиться. Тут есть запасной матрас, могу захватить его с собой, и тогда никому не придется спать на полу.

Ему стоило отказаться. Стоило спросить, почему, черт побери, Джейк столько всего для него делает – когда он в ответ не делает почти ничего.

Но от одной мысли об еще одной одинокой ночи в отеле ему стало так плохо – почти больно, – что, будь он менее привычен к тому, чтобы часами находится в полной неподвижности, наверное, содрогнулся бы.

– Буду тебе очень обязан, – ответил он, и это прозвучало немного официально.

Джейк подхватил свой рюкзак и забросил в кабину, за сиденья. 

– Просто залезай. А я сгоняю за матрасом – и мигом обратно.

Кугар сел в грузовик, вытянул ноги и сдвинул шляпу на лицо. Глубоко вдохнув – пахло Джейком, – он попытался найти какой-то изъян в этой идеальной картине. 

Какой-то недостаток, из-за которого стало бы ясно, что это просто не может быть правдой, что такой, как он, не мог заслужить ничего настолько хорошего.

  


  


Новый дом был в лучшем состоянии, чем тот, в который Кугар попал в самом начале их знакомства, за тем исключением, что тут стоял крепкий дух мочи – видимо, животных, – который пробивался даже сквозь свежие деревянные щиты, укрывавшие пол. Кошки, собаки, может, даже какие-нибудь хорьки. Тут и там виднелись сохранившиеся стены из гипсокартона, но на каждой – каждой! – горизонтальной поверхности горела ярко-красная надпись «ХУЙ», видимо, нанесенная аэрографом.

Перехватив его взгляд, Джейк рассмеялся. 

– Да, этот дом мне совсем дешево достался, какие-то ипотечники прогорели. Как говорится, наболело – выплесни на стену.

Следующим пунктом экскурсии был «базовый лагерь» Джейка. На этот раз, похоже, он начал именно отсюда – сначала закончил комнату с ванной, и только потом приступил к работе с остальным домом. В дверном проеме, закрывая его, висел лист плотного пластика, а в окне стоял небольшой кондиционер, обеспечивая прохладу и свежесть, вместо того чтобы гонять вонючий воздух с другой половины дома. Постель тут тоже была другой – полноценный двуспальный матрас против предыдущего полуторного, но компьютерный стол был таким же, как и в прошлый раз.

Джейк закинул сумку Кугара в изножье постели. Кугар тут же сел на край, и Джейк примостился рядом. 

– Ну, не то чтобы хоромы, но, как говорится, mi casa [мой дом – _исп._ ] и все такое. Ты вообще на сколько в город?

– Три недели, решение медиков, – ответил Кугар.

– Врачебные назначения? – спросил Джейк и протянул открытую ладонь. Кугар достал из кармана сложенные листы предписаний и передал ему.

Несколько секунд Джейк внимательно их просматривал.

– Значит, неделя на то, чтобы нарастить немного мяса на эти кости, еще одна – подтянуть тебе кардио, ну и на третьей поработаем над скоростью, маневренностью, рефлексами – всякое такое?

Кугар кивнул, мол, да, так и есть.

– Завтра принесу микроволновку, так что можно будет готовить тебе перекусы. На следующей неделе можем прямо с утра, например, побегать, или я раздобуду тебе членскую карточку в спортклуб – сам решай, как лучше. Не думаю, что мне хватит сил прямо бросить тебе вызов, но просто заняться спаррингом можем и на заднем дворе, или тут неподалеку есть пара школ боевых искусств, в которых проводят вечера боев, открытых для всех желающих, можно и туда попробовать сходить.

– Было бы неплохо, – пробормотал Кугар, удивляясь тому, как ловко и просто Джейк все планировал, не пропуская ни единой мелочи. – А я тогда снова помогу с домом.

Джейк кивнул и вернул ему предписания. 

– Вот и замечательно. Как сам решишь. У меня смены в салоне с десяти до двух три раза в неделю, а потом, с шести до девяти в рабочие дни, я присматриваю за Софи. Завтра поедем ко мне – стричься. И это не обсуждается.

Кугар фыркнул, но в спор вступать точно не собирался.

Джейк ухмыльнулся:

– Да ладно тебе, я просто обязан! Что, если кто-то меня рядом с таким кошмаром заметит – такой ущерб репутации!

– Bien [Хорошо – _исп._ ], – согласился Кугар, и Джейк разом посерьезнел.

– Как ты спишь? После возвращения. – В ответ на это Кугар лишь нахмурился. – Как тебе помочь? – спросил Джейк в своей привычной честной и открытой манере. Словно скажи Кугар, что ему требуются шелковые простыни и золоченое изголовье, Джейк и это постарается раздобыть. – Я могу постелить себе в другой комнате, если тебе нужно больше места, или брошу матрас прямо здесь…

– Здесь, – перебил его Кугар, пожалуй, слишком быстро, так что гордость его немного пострадала, но Джейк кивнул.

– Чувак, ты так выглядишь, словно по тебе каток проехался. Может, покемаришь? Я не помешаю, если немного с домом повожусь?

– Нет, – ответил ему Кугар. – Немного шума даже хорошо. – Что угодно лучше, чем размеренное пищание и уханье медицинской техники в госпитале.

Джейк улыбнулся ему – тепло, по-настоящему. 

– Тогда поспи. – Он вышел, оставив Кугара одного, и занялся чем-то в доме. Кугар провалился в сон под едва слышные звуки классического рока, доносящиеся сквозь стены. Мягкий перестук и скрипы, производимые Джейком, успокаивали гораздо сильнее, чем им было положено.

  


  


Кугар проснулся, когда небо на востоке подернулось оранжевым. Он выбрался из постели и потянулся. Поняв, что снова голоден, он отправился на розыски Джейка. Прислушавшись, Кугар пошел на звук, который довольно быстро привел его в гостиную, – Джейк работал при свете переносной лампы: перекрывал грунтовкой стены, изукрашенные граффити.

– Куг! – он поприветствовал Кугара, едва заметив, и улыбнулся. – Эй, я как раз подумывал об ужине. Хочешь?

Они быстро переоделись и вышли на улицу. Джейк отвел его в ресторан, шеф-повар которого явно вдохновлялся блюдами прибрежной мексиканской кухни. Они заказали нежную рыбу с лаймом, и Кугар съел больше, чем ожидал.

Джейк запивал ужин пивом, а Кугар – водой, опасаясь, что просто опозорится, захмелев от капли алкоголя. Когда Джейк вышел по нужде – неверное время он выбрал, – Кугару удалось кинуть свою кредитку поверх их общего счета впервые с момента, как они познакомились. Ну, хоть в чем-то повезло.

Когда они вернулись домой к Джейку, тот сходил к грузовику, принес второй матрас и устроил его в паре метров от места, где до этого спал Кугар. Получилось достаточно близко, чтобы слышать дыхание друг друга, но и достаточно далеко, чтобы ненароком не коснуться. Почти сразу они разделись до трусов с майками, и когда Джейк выключил свет, оказались в полной темноте.

Довольно долго Кугар просто лежал, ожидая, когда уже наконец сон придет к нему. Дышал медленно и глубоко. Чувствовал, как замедляется сердечный ритм и все тело наливается сонной тяжестью. Старался фокусироваться на негромком гудении кондиционера, на редком шуме машин где-то на дальнем шоссе. Прислушивался к врагам или опасности.

– Кугар... – Шепот Джейка прорезал темноту. – Не спишь?

– Si.

– Как тебе помочь?

И черт его побери, если он знал. Пока он старался придумать хоть что-то, что могло бы помочь, Джейк вздохнул. Кугар увидел, как тот шарит по постели, доставая девятимиллиметровый ствол и коробку патронов.

– Двигайся, – сказал Джейк, и Кугар послушался. Джейк уселся на край кровати, спиной к стене – там, где у нормальной кровати было бы изголовье. В руках его был пистолет. Сидел он не то чтобы вплотную, но довольно близко. Караулил его сон, хотя все ужасы и были лишь у Кугара в голове.

– Кугар? – снова прошептал Джейк, и тот шевельнулся, показывая, что пока не спит. – А в случае опасности эта твоя команда прикроет тебе спину?

– Si.

– Насколько ты им доверяешь?

– Могу доверить жизнь.

– Они знают про тебя? – спросил Джейк, и хотя сам Кугар не думал про себя в таких выражениях, он понимал, о чем тот спрашивает.

– Нет.

– Хорошо, – сказал Джейк и с облегчением выдохнул.

Все это казалось слишком сложным, чтобы прямо сейчас ломать над этим голову, к тому же Кугар так устал, что и начинать не собирался. Джейк присмотрит, а он пока поспит.

  


  


На следующее утро Джейк взял его с собой на работу. И хотя у Кугара были некоторые сомнения, а можно ли подпускать человека, проведшего бессонную ночь, к голове, да еще с ножницами, он собрал волю в кулак и промолчал, решив, что Джейк и браться бы не стал, если бы не был уверен, что справится.

Возможно, он не смог устоять перед искушением, что Джейк снова помоет ему голову – со всеми этими нежными прикосновениями – может, именно поэтому он так рисковал, и да, черт побери, оно того стоило. Джейк отвел волосы назад и мягко помассировал кожу головы, повздыхал над посеченными концами, втирая специальное средство, чтобы их подлечить. Если бы Клэй, Рок или Пуч увидели Кугара вот таким, шутки бы их, наверное, никогда не закончились, но оно стоило даже этого.

Отжав как следует волосы, Джейк закрутил их в полотенце и помог Кугару подняться. Он укрыл его накидкой и усадил в кресло, а затем принялся расчесывать, разбирая колтуны и прикидывая, где пробор. Руки его двигались быстро, аккуратно и уверенно, и даже когда Джейк работал ножницами, Кугар видел в нем того солдата, которым он когда-то был.

– Ты в армию пошел, чтобы использовать армейские деньги и выучиться… вот этому? – спросил Кугар, и Джейк, встретившись с ним в зеркале взглядом, улыбнулся.

Минуту он явно собирался с мыслями, и Кугар не стал его торопить.

– Ну, я был в армии – а потом раз, и уже не был. Долго рассказывать. Нет, я как-нибудь расскажу, но не тут, не в моем «месте силы». – Он потряс головой, словно избавляясь от мрачных мыслей, связанных с уходом из армии, и целиком сосредоточился на волосах Кугара – просто расчесывая их, перекидывая из стороны в сторону, наблюдая за тем, как они ложатся. Наконец, слабо улыбнувшись, он снова взялся за ножницы.

– Значит, вышел я в отставку, получил причитавшиеся деньги – ну, знаешь, их можно на учебу в универе потратить или какое-то специализированное обучение. И там была-то всего пара тысяч баксов, и я подумал: «Приятель, а что бы вывело этих козлов из себя сильнее всего, узнай они об этом?» И я потратил все чертовы деньги, записавшись в школу красоты. – И это было так забавно и в то же время настолько в духе Джейка, что Кугар улыбнулся самой этой идее.

Джейк прошелся по всей голове, обрезая конец каждого волоса, прядь за прядью. Он снова проверил, правильно ли они ложатся, вытянул по сторонам лица, проверяя на симметричность, а потом подрезал еще.

– И я рад этому решению, – сказал он и, приподняв переднюю часть волос, проверил, как отросла макушка, подравнивая более короткие пряди. – Иначе я бы стал отшельником, честное слово. А это – это мне нравится. Работать с людьми, делать их красивее. – На этот раз, встретившись взглядом с Кугаром в зеркале, он – господи боже – подмигнул ему.

Отложив ножницы, Джейк взял расческу в другую руку. И что-то во всей этой картине привлекло внимание Кугара. Рука Джейка в сочетании с голосом. То, как он провел расческой, убирая пряди от лица, а затем собрал их в небольшой – самурайский – пучок на затылке. Ничто из этого раньше не казалось Кугару таким возбуждающим, никогда – до настоящего момента. Щеки его залило румянцем, а в штатах внезапно стало тесно, тело, давно не получавшее физической разрядки, казалось, взбунтовалось против него. 

– Ну, что думаешь? – спросил Джейк, и Кугару потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, что он спрашивает про стрижку.

– Gracias [Спасибо – _исп._ ], – ответил он, потому что понятия не имел, что значит в этом случае «хорошо» и как вообще оценить подобного рода услугу. Волосы – волосы и есть, и с его точки зрения в стрижке не было особого смысла, не считая того, что Джейк стал явно счастливее. Он поглядел на себя в зеркало – слишком тощий и не то чтобы особо крепкий парень.

Джейк лишь ухмыльнулся и уронил шляпу обратно ему на голову.

– До отъезда, ковбой, тебе придется сводить меня на танцы, – сказал он, и Кугар, рассмеявшись, кивнул. Ну хотя бы это он мог сделать.

  


  


После стрижки Кугар погнал грузовик Джейка домой, но по дороге решил завернуть к фургончику с тако. Как там они сказали – частые перекусы, понемногу, ну и набрать вес с помощью знакомой с детства еды гораздо проще, чем со специальной смесью, которую ему выдали в госпитале. Купив тако, он расположился прямо на тротуаре у пропанового баллона, подающего газ в жаровню, и полностью погрузился в быстрый поток испанских слов – как обычно, расслабляясь, когда можно говорить и думать на одном языке. К нему подошла девушка – слишком молоденькая, в слишком короткой юбке. Трудно было сказать, продавала ли она себя за деньги или просто искала приключений, но он дал понять, что не заинтересован, и подумал, что пора уходить.

Не успел он подняться, как рядом остановился белый пикап. Сидевший за рулем гринго спросил, не ищет ли он работу. Оплата включала сто баксов в день и обед. Много воды утекло с тех пор, как шестнадцатилетний Кугар стоял в подобном месте рядом со своим papi [папой – _исп._ ] и надеялся, что их наймут покрасить дом или переложить крышу. В нем давно ничего не осталось от того мальчика, теперь у него была винтовка и звание, но вот, пожалуй, и все его достижения за последние пятнадцать лет. Он покачал головой; из-за его спины тут же выступил молодой парень и, поговорив с водителем с минуту, забрался в пикап. Кугар поднялся и потянулся. По дороге к машине и во время короткой поездки к дому Джейка он чувствовал себя невыносимо старым.

Снова из дома он вышел только около двух – забрать Джейка, а потом уже Джейк отвез их к расположенной неподалеку школе, где они остановились рядом с остальными фургонами, ожидая, пока к ним подбежит малышка в красном платье. Кугар с удовольствием смотрел, как изменилось лицо Джейка при одном только взгляде на племянницу. Едва завидев ее, он выпрыгнул из машины – лицо его озарил какой-то внутренний свет – и, крепко обняв девочку, помог ей устроиться на сидении. Только тогда она и заметила еще одного пассажира – посмотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и ее крохотное тело, казалось, задрожало от напряжения. Джейк тут же вмешался и гораздо более мягким, чем обычно, голосом сказал: 

– Эй, ты же помнишь Кугара? Он мой друг, и он совсем не страшный.

Устроившись за рулем, Джейк проверил, чтобы все пристегнулись, и повез их в местный парк. Они втроем расположились в тени огромного дуба, и Джейк с Софи полностью погрузились в домашку на завтра. А Кугар, откинувшись на стоящий позади уличный стол и опершись на него локтями, наблюдал за людьми, выгуливающими собак, бегунами, бездомными и нянями, обремененными выводками детей. Лицо его обдувал приятный ветерок, а веки словно налились свинцом. Голос Джейка звучал так мягко и размеренно, направляя и воодушевляя, но не подсказывая. Девочка вела себя тише, чем дети, которых Кугар помнил по тем временам, когда навещал семью, вместо того чтобы просто посылать им деньги.

Так вот она какая, нормальная жизнь, подумал он про себя. Он попытался представить себе, каково это – просто быть Карлосом, никогда не вступать в армию только лишь из-за нелепой надежды, что это поможет справиться с его дурными наклонностями.

Когда с домашней работой было покончено, Софи тут же убежала кататься на горке. Джейк же, развернувшись, откинулся назад рядом с Кугаром, повторив его позу, и стал наблюдать за девочкой.

– Ты уж не обижайся, – сказал он с ухмылкой, и Кугар вопросительно вскинул бровь. – Ну, что я сказал, что ты не страшный. Не хотел тебя задеть.

Кугар фыркнул и тут же расслабился, растекаясь по нагретому солнцем бетонному столу за спиной. До возвращения Терезы с работы оставался еще час, и сейчас Кугар просто наслаждался близостью Джейка и приятной неподвижностью. Поэтому он так удивился, почувствовав, как Джейк под боком напрягся – тот подался вперед и, нахмурившись, смотрел на что-то не отрываясь. На кого-то. Неподалеку от детской площадки, на скамейке между качелями и песочницей, сидел мужчина. Он ничего такого не делал – просто смотрел.

– Пойдешь со мной? – спросил Джейк, и, что бы он ни затеял, Кугар без раздумий отправился за ним.

Поднявшись, они подошли ближе. Софи все еще карабкалась по стенке с подвесными перекладинами, и Кугар мысленно понадеялся, что ей не доведется увидеть нечто, что опровергнет уверения Джейка о том, что он хороший человек.

Подойдя, Джейк устроился рядом с намеченной целью – мужчиной в офисного вида брюках, рубашке поло и блестящих туфлях. Кугар сел по другую сторону, на миллиметр ближе, чем обычному человеку было бы комфортно.

– Это тебе что, универмаг? – спросил Джейк таким низким голосом, какого Кугар не слышал у него с ночи их знакомства.

– Что? – спросил мужчина, но шею его тут же залило краской. Он быстро глянул на Кугара – и тот посмотрел на него в ответ.

– Глаза не сломай, – почти зарычал Джейк. – Тут моя племянница играет. Если я еще хоть раз тебя тут замечу – морду разобью. Понял?

Тот кивнул и, быстро поднявшись, рванул прочь. Джейк тоже поднялся, давая понять, что не спустит с него глаз, пока тот не доберется до парковки.

– Ну, было весело, – сказал Джейк тоном, по которому было ясно, что вовсе нет.

– Кто он такой? – спросил Кугар.

– Зарегистрированный сексуальный преступник*, – ответил Джейк. Развернувшись, он пошел обратно к их столу. – Я слежу за такой информацией на сайтах. Этот забрался довольно далеко от дома, но я его узнал. – А, ладно. Тереза вчера вечером готовила лазанью. Можем у нее поесть или взять с собой.

И хотя от новой темы для разговора Кугар был не в восторге – что ж, он привык брать, что дают. 

– Они из-за меня нервничают, да? – спросил он, хотя это и не имело отношения к тому, о чем говорил Джейк. Он просто подумал о Терезе, о том, насколько натянутой была ее улыбка, как тихо и робко вела себя Софи.

– Не из-за тебя, – покачал головой Джейк. – Там… были трудности. С ее бывшим. Мне пришлось сгонять в Новую Англию, забрать их и переговорить с говнюком, объяснив, что «все кончено» значит именно то, что она сказала. До этого пару месяцев было довольно тяжко, так что они просто не привыкли видеть поблизости мужчин, помимо меня, особенно дома. Но они справятся.

Губы Кугара дрогнули в улыбке. 

– Тогда поедим там. У нее есть тарелки.

Джейк рассмеялся и хлопнул его по руке: 

– Ах! Вот так-то ты платишь мне за гостеприимство?

Посмотрев еще немного, как играет Софи, они все вместе пошли обратно к грузовику. Дома поели – вместе, как семья, и на этот раз все было не так напряженно, так что, может быть, Джейк был и прав, объясняя причину.

Ночью, устроившись спать и закрыв глаза, Кугар подумал, всегда ли она вот такая, настоящая – не армейская – жизнь.

Если бы не Джейк, без сна сидящий на своем посту с пистолетом в руке, он почти смог бы притвориться, что его жизнь всегда такой и была.

* В США на каждого замеченного за преступлениями сексуального характера (особенно с детьми) заводится специальный файл (регистрация); информация хранится в местном отделении полиции и иногда становится достоянием общественности (но вообще при устройстве на работу/взятии кредита/покупке жилья делается запрос в полицию, и они дают полную информацию о человеке, так что подобного рода вещи быстро становятся достоянием общественности).

  


  


– Только пока я не засну, – сказал Кугар Джейку прошло ночью. – Тебе тоже надо отдыхать.

Поэтому он немного удивился, проснувшись и услышав стук пальцев Джейка по клавиатуре, – за окном стоял медленно светлеющий туман раннего утра.

– Что ты делаешь? – ворчливо спросил он. Судя по лицу Джейка, освещенному светом монитора, он еще не ложился. Его пистолет лежал на краю стола.

– Хочешь повеселиться? – спросил Джейк, и Кугар, от всего сердца понадеявшись, что там не порно, поднялся и подошел, встав за его стулом. Не то чтобы он имел что-то против порно, просто оно могло бы усложнить их и без того непростые отношения.

Джейк глянул на него и ухмыльнулся. 

– Вот, смотри. – Он кликнул мышкой, и на мониторе слева появилась фотография мужика из парка. – Это наш приятель Ральф. Ральф, скажи «привет»! Я добыл имя и адрес из списка совершивших сексуальные правонарушения. А вот база данных дорожной полиции. Я с год назад соорудил небольшую лазейку в их программе, а они так ничего и не заметили. И вот так я и делаю свою собственную полицейскую проверку. М-м-м… у него есть работа… а вот и номер удостоверения личности.

Кугар подумал, что он не совсем понимает, что происходит, – не как именно Джейк это провернул, а по какой причине.

– Почему? – спросил он, и губы Джейка поджались, скривившись во что-то, прямо противоположное улыбке.

– Гребанный извращенец шляется по парку, в котором гуляет моя племянница? Он и ему подобные не заслуживают ничего хорошего в этой жизни. – Джейк нажал на несколько кнопок, и экраны словно взбесились, отовсюду посыпались формы, заполняясь данными и тут же пропадая. – Эта маленькая миленькая программка подает заявку на выдачу кредитов. Хочешь узнать, во сколько банков? Во все. Адреса будут по всему Южному Далласу, чтобы выглядело достовернее. Да, конечно, далеко не все одобрят, но у каких-то из этих банков огромные годовые проценты по кредитам, и они дают их кому угодно. Да уже даже подача заявлений обрушит ему кредитную историю, и довольно прилично. У него несколько месяцев уйдет, чтобы сообразить, в чем дело, – если вообще разберется.

Кугар вздохнул и положил руки Джейку на плечи, чувствуя, как мускулы разом напряглись под ладонями. Не то чтобы он не понимал, что им двигало, просто видеть Джейка вот таким, напряженным и расстроенным, было невыносимо. Он успел мельком глянуть информацию по этому Ральфу – его жертвой был двенадцатилетний мальчик. Кугар не был экспертом в подобных вопросах, но даже ему было очевидно, что маленькой девочке угрозы от него было немного.

– Буду за ним приглядывать, – сказал Джейк. – Он в моем списке мудаков, их я без присмотра не оставляю. – Он оглянулся на Кугара, голубые глаза казались еще ярче из-за покрасневших от недосыпа век. – Там парни, что мучили тебя в тот раз. Козлы из моего бывшего отряда. Еще парочка. Никому из них не светит покупка дома или хороший процент по кредиту на машину. И никакой работы там, где требуется безупречная репутация или чистая кредитная история.

– Джейк, – вздохнул Кугар, ненавидящий саму мысль о том, насколько же Джейка задело случившееся с ним в той подворотне. Он вдруг подумал, а не выслеживанием ли тех мудаков занимался Джейк, когда в первую ночь Кугар испугал его и Джейк наставил на него пистолет. – Давай ты уже ляжешь, а? На этот раз посторожу я.

Джейк уронил голову на грудь, напрягая мышцы. Место, где спина переходила в сильную шею, оказалось прямо перед глазами Кугара, и, протянув руку, он провел ногтями по линии роста волос, там, где светлый ежик был совсем коротким. Он никогда еще не трогал так другого мужчину. Так интимно и нежно.

– Блядь, – застонал Джейк, и в его голосе не было ни намека на возбуждение. Лишь смертельная усталость. Кликнув по клавишам, он закрыл несколько программ. Кугар помог ему подняться на ноги и добраться до кровати. По очень грубым прикидкам Джейк провел без сна уже сорок часов – с утра воскресенья почти до рассвета вторника, – а зная, как беспокойно он спал, может, и дольше.

Как был, в трусах и майке, Джейк упал лицом в подушку, и Кугар накинул простыню ему на спину. Забрав пистолет с компьютерного стола, он поставил его на предохранитель и сел на матрас, зная, что Джейку не нравится, когда кто-то касается его, пока он спит. Кугар смотрел, слушал, но дыхание Джейка так и не выравнивалось, и плечи не расслаблялись. Он явно все еще был погружен в драку с людьми, которых даже не было в комнате.

– Куг, – запинаясь, позвал он. – Я не могу…

– Как тебе помочь? – спросил Кугар, готовый оплатить Джейку за аналогичную услугу.

– Прости меня, – сказал Джейк, – мне надо, чтобы ты ушел. Я… не из-за тебя. Они… Я спал. Думал, что в безопасности. Думал, что им нужны мои навыки, даже если я сам им был не особо по душе.

Кугару ни разу в жизни настолько не хотелось прикоснуться к другому человеку, но Джейк выглядел так, словно сломается, сделай он что-то подобное. Он лежал к нему лицом на боку, обхватив себя рукой. Глаза его, однако, были плотно закрыты, а плечи напряжены.

– Твой отряд? – тихо прошептал Кугар в предрассветную тишину.

Джейк кивнул. Голос его упал до едва различимого шепота:

– Там был парень. Ну, в моем отряде. Я думал, он на меня запал. Думал, он флиртовал в ответ… Я проснулся от того, что они нацепили мне на голову мешок. – Джейк наконец открыл глаза и уставился на дальнюю стену. – Дерьмо они из меня знатно выбили. Они… – Он замолчал и молчал так долго, что Кугар уже было решил, что на том история и закончится. – Они серьезно меня покалечили, Куг. Без шуток. Выбили два зуба. И они пнули меня так сильно, что был разрыв в одном из яичек. И… Они меня порвали. Заснули пивную бутылку… – Кугар дышал медленно и ровно. Пульс замедлился, как бывало перед смертельным выстрелом. Наверняка остались какие-то записи, слухи... Неважно, что случилось все несколько лет назад. Но он не смог бы разузнать такое о Джейке без риска лишиться всего.

Теперь он понимал Джейка с его списком мудаков немного лучше, потому что, кажется, только что завел свой собственный, хотя в нем пока не было имен.

– Думал, оно никогда не кончится. Они могли вообще меня забить до смерти. Как там говорят? Дедовщина, огонь по своим… Я, блядь, на карачках дополз до лазарета – и никто пальцем не шевельнул, чтобы мне помочь. – От неприкрытого стыда, звеневшего в голосе Джейка, у Кугара что-то сжалось в груди – так же, как сжались пальцы на рукоятке пистолета.

– Они отправили меня в отставку с почестями, и я взял, что дают.

– Джейк, – прошептал Кугар. – Джейк, оставшись там, ты бы ничего не выиграл.

Джейк, казалось, перестал дышать, и Кугар, засунув пистолет между матрасом и стеной, потянулся к нему. Он сделал глубокий вдох, потому что если Джейк решит на него напасть, сейчас он не в той форме, чтобы дать ему достойный отпор. Он опустил руку Джейку на плечо – кожа была ледяной, тот дрожал, с силой сжимая челюсти в попытке совладать с подкатившими слезами и мучительными воспоминаниями.

– Не… не уходи, – выдавил Джейк, слова с трудом пробивались сквозь стиснутые зубы. За свою просьбу ему явно было так же стыдно, как и за прошлое. Он перекатился, подполз ближе к сидящему Кугару, крепко обхватил его рукой за талию и уткнулся лицом в бедра. Так он и застыл – не плача и не засыпая. Наверное, много кто знал о произошедшем, но Кугар подумал, что, видимо, стал первым, кто услышал историю от самого Джейка.

Кугар закрыл глаза и, положив руку на голову Джейка, осторожно пропустил короткие пряди между пальцами, оплакивая боль, выпавшую на долю друга, оплакивая солдата, которым он был. Хотел бы он сказать, что Джейку просто не повезло с отрядом, но уверенности не было. Хотя ему сложно было представить, что Клэй или Рок с Пучем отвернутся от него, узнав правду, но гарантий быть не могло.

– Mi querido [Мой хороший – _(исп.)_ ]. – Голос его звучал так мягко, успокаивающе, он никогда и ни с кем так раньше не говорил. – Спи. Я посторожу, клянусь. Ты мне нравишься. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

– Я же был таким же сильным, как и любой из них, Куг, – пробормотал Джейк. – Чертов спецназовец – и они так меня поимели.

– Тихо, – прошептал Кугар. – Спи. – И Джейк провалился в сон.

  


  


Несколько часов Кугар так и просидел, пока Джейк спал, свернувшись вокруг него. Он по очереди напрягал и расслаблял отдельные группы мышц, сохраняя неподвижность, даже когда начало сводить спину.

Джейк спал беспокойно – но хоть как-то, и то хорошо. Несколько раз он почти просыпался, сильно напрягаясь, но Кугар шепотом уговаривал его поспать еще чуть-чуть. Около девяти он разбудил его и спросил:

– Тебе на работу не нужно позвонить? – потому что если армия чему-то и учит, так это тому, что самоволке нет оправданий. Джейк покачал головой и откатился от Кугара.

– Нет, – пробормотал он. – Свободен до двух. Потом Софи.

Кугар выждал, но Джейк не заснул снова. Видимо, ему мешало, что бодрствующий Кугар явно не сводит с него глаз.

– Можно, я возьму грузовик? – спросил Кугар, и Джейк махнул рукой в сторону компьютерного стола, на котором лежали ключи.

Когда Кугар поднялся, ноги его тут же прошило болью, словно разом впились сотни иголок. 

– Скоро вернусь, – сказал он, – не стреляй в меня.

Джейк фыркнул и накрыл голову подушкой.

Одевшись, Кугар отправился к грузовику. Хоть яркое техасское солнце стояло совсем невысоко над горизонтом, но припекало будь здоров, отражаясь в блестящем кузове грузовика. Какое-то время он просто ездил по округе, а потом присмотрел место, где можно было купить завтрак, не выходя из машины, и набрал на двоих. Сначала он думал просто приткнуться где-то и посидеть подождать, но вокруг на медленной скорости нарезали круги копы, так что он решил, что ненужный риск – не лучший способ начать день. В результате он просто покружил еще по окрестным улицам, затем припарковался у дома Джейка на час или около того, съел свою порцию завтрака под какую-то местную мексиканскую радиостанцию, а потом допил кофе, наблюдая, как играют в догонялки белки на заднем дворе.

Он сидел так, пока не распахнулась дверь на задний двор и на пороге не показался Джейк в одних трусах, потирая лицо и щурясь на мир сквозь очки. Кугар заглушил мотор и выбрался наружу, чтобы отдать Джейку его завтрак и бумажный стакан с остывшим кофе.

Тот тут же пошел, спотыкаясь, обратно в дом, к микроволновке, чтобы разогреть неожиданно перепавший дар. При этом одеться он так и не удосужился, оставаясь в трусах до самого конца трапезы. После этого он немного побродил по дому, разглядывая их совместные достижения и прикидывая, что делать дальше.

– Ладно. Прошлая ночь, – сказал Джейк после того, как получил свою дозу кофеина и они оба закончили с рассуждениями по поводу плачевного состояния гостиной. – Извини, а? Такое больше не повторится. – В глаза Джейк ему посмотреть так и не отважился, и Кугар не был уверен, стоит ли во все это углубляться или оставить как есть. Не знал, что вообще сказать, даже если бы ему и хватило храбрости заговорить на эту тему.

– Над чем сегодня будем работать? – вместо этого спросил он, и Джейк оглядел комнату.

– Думаю, со стоявшей здесь вонью я разобрался, – сообщил он. – Сначала краска для пола, потом обед и Софи. Ну, в такой последовательности.

После этого они поехали в большой хозяйственный магазин с товарами для ремонта. План по покраске пола тут же был забыт, стоило Джейку увидеть ряды, заполненные блестящими инструментами: 

– Кугар, посмотри, эта штука подойдет для полировки! 

Продавец секции электроинструментов весьма выразительно на них посмотрел: на Джейка с его бьющей через край энергией и Кугара, прячущего лицо в тени широкополой шляпы. Тому казалось, что на них все смотрят. И строят предположения. Он сделал шаг в сторону – поглядеть на комплект насадок к ключам – и щекам тут же стало жарко. Он бы и сам не ответил, почему: из-за стыда, не подумал ли продавец, что они вместе, или из-за того, что, застыдившись, он отвернулся от Джейка.

Потом они еще какое-то время побродили по магазину, собирая образцы керамической плитки, которую Джейк хотел положить в ванных комнатах, и покупая краску. Кугар присматривался, заметил ли Джейк его мелкое предательство, стал ли он тише, закрылся ли – но не увидел ничего такого.

К тому моменту, как они уселись обратно в грузовик, в животе у Кугара заурчало – впервые за несколько недель он почувствовал голод. Аппетит, казалось, проснулся разом и по полной программе.

– Обед? – спросил он. Джейк кивнул. 

Они развернулись, и Кугар узнал этот район. Они оказались совсем недалеко от работы Джейка, рядом с клубом, у которого встретились в первый раз. Было довольно странно оказаться в таком месте днем ради обеда. Он понимал, почему геям нужно специальное место, чтобы потусить, даже понимал, почему им захотелось бы пойти к парикмахеру-гею. Вот чего он на самом деле не понимал – зачем им специальное место, чтобы поесть?

Ресторан, в который привел его Джейк, выглядел, словно ожившая гей-пародия на закусочные пятидесятых, со всей этой черно-белой кафельной плиткой и громкой музыкой, звучащей как «умц-умц», под которую Кугара так часто трахали на задворках разнообразных клубов. Оглядевшись, он увидел лишь одну гетеросексуальную пару – все остальные столики занимали группы и парочки отдельно мужчин и отдельно женщин. На коробке для чаевых у кассы была надпись: «Потому что мы трясем для тебя булками».

Хотя от запаха жареного мяса живот подвело, сама атмосфера этого места заставляла его нервничать все сильнее, и расслабиться толком не получалось. Когда пришел его черед делать заказ, он попросил бургер с колой, и не удивился, услышав, как Джейк попросил добавить к заказу порцию жареных грибов и пирог дня.

– Эй, – окликнул его Джейк, пока они ждали, и легонько пнул под столом. – Ты в порядке?

– Si, – ответил Кугар и только потому, что у Джейка на лице так и осталось наполовину встревоженное, наполовину обеспокоенное выражение, добавил: – Я в таких местах еще не бывал.

– В бургерных?

– В гей-бургерных.

Когда подали еду, у Джейка все еще было задумчивое лицо. Заказ принес смешливый официант в белом фартуке и бумажной шляпе, который обратился к Кугару «сладкий» и подмигнул им обоим.

Пока они ели, беседа ненадолго застопорилась – Джейк откусил от бургера, прервав на середине рассказ о том, что это заведение начиналось с крошечного киоска на другой стороне улицы, с лучшими бургерами в Далласе, а работали они уже несколько десятилетий. При всей странности обстановки еда и правда была хороша, и Кугар умял бургер быстрее, чем успел заметить, а за ним и грибы с картошкой фри. Джейк отсыпал ему своей, Кугар и с ней управился.

– Джейк! – Когда от входа раздался звонкий, слишком громкий окрик, Кугар едва не свалился со стула, прежде чем сообразил, что это возглас радости, а не угроза. Когда кричавшее существо (у него язык бы не повернулся назвать «это» мужчиной) подлетело ближе и кинулось Джейку на шею, Кугар только и мог, что наблюдать эту сцену с широко раскрытыми глазами. Создание было смешным – в слишком тесной одежде с широченными рукавами, с тонной косметики и нелепо поджатыми губами.

– Ах ты злодей, я пришел подравнять кончики, а тебя не было, – манерно запричитал темнокожий паренек, похлопывая Джейка по плечу своей слабенькой ручонкой.

Джейк, похоже, и не замечал, с каким уродцем беседует. Он смотрел ему прямо в глаза с тем же видом, с каким смотрел в глаза Кугару или тому продавцу в хозяйственном.

– Привет, Армандо, у меня сегодня выходной. Но завтра буду до двух, если вдруг надумаешь заглянуть.

Армандо тяжело вздохнул и с любопытством посмотрел на Кугара. Тот с ужасом понял, что не может определить, что же к нему испытывает – жалость или отвращение.

Джейк, все с той же улыбкой, продолжил: 

– Армандо, это мой друг Кугар. Кугар, это Армандо.

Армандо тут же вскинул брови и протянул руку таким царственным жестом, словно ожидал, что Кугар припадет к кольцу в поцелуе или что-то в этом духе. Возможно, именно это переполнило чашу терпения, потому что Кугар резко поднялся – стул со скрипом проехал по полу – и пошел прочь. Он протолкнулся мимо Армандо, который вскрикнул так, словно его ударили, а не слегка задели. Ему было просто необходимо выбраться наружу, к солнцу и свежему воздуху.

Где-то за спиной он услышал резкий голос Армандо: «Господи боже, зачем же так грубо?», – и тут же тихое Джейково: «Эй, не надо», – и в голосе его звучало предупреждение, только вот неясно было, к кому оно было обращено, к Кугару или тому, другому.

Выбравшись на улицу – тут было гораздо тише, люди фланировали от машин к магазинам и обратно – он почувствовал, что наконец может дышать. Неподалеку, прямо перед грузовиком Джейка, обнаружилась пустая бетонная скамья, и он остановился рядом с ней, вцепившись в спинку и склонив голову в попытке прийти в себя.

– Кугар? – раздался из-за спины голос Джейка. По голосу определить было трудно, но вроде бы Джейк на него не злился. Может, он был немного смущен – а может, разочарован. Кугар понятия не имел, как долго тот уже простоял у него за спиной. Он кивнул, показывая, что услышал, и просто ждал, что Джейк сделает дальше.

– Ты в порядке?

– Нет.

– Понятно. Это я переживу. Поехали отсюда? – Джейк разблокировал двери грузовика, и Кугар тут же забрался на пассажирское сидение, прячась за полями шляпы.

Всю дорогу Джейк вел себя так тихо, что Кугар почувствовал себя виноватым. Он понимал, что крупно налажал, но не знал, как это исправить. Наконец он подумал, что ему, наверное, надо просто свалить. Найти отель и забиться туда, пока не придет пора возвращаться обратно в Брэгг, а то еще парни удивятся, что это он так рано.

Какое-то время Джейк просто бездумно ездил кругами, пока наконец не припарковался у небольшого парка.

– Ты же гей, да? – очень тихо спросил он, и Кугар так стиснул зубы, что напряглись мышцы шеи. Слова – подтверждение или отрицание – застряли в горле, и он не мог говорить.

– Я знаю немало парней-натуралов, которые захаживают в гей-бары только для того, чтобы развести престарелых «королев» на выпивку, – сказал Джейк, – но я думал… Ты же пошел с тем парнем. И попросил меня тебя трахнуть. И вот тут тебе, Куг, придется мне помочь, потому что я ни черта не понимаю.

Кугар дышал – медленно, осторожно, расслабляя на коленях руки. Подавляя инстинктивное желание ударить, уничтожить того, кто причинял боль. Подавляя желание заткнуть Джейка, затолкать вопросы обратно в его чертовку глотку, так, чтобы Кугару не пришлось на них отвечать. Чтобы прекратить – разом – все эти поганые намеки, все эти оскорбления его мужественности.

– Эй. – Голос Джейка стал мягче. – Что бы тебя там ни заводило, думаю, я уже достаточно тебя знаю, чтобы предположить: кого бы ты ни хотел в своей постели, это не дети или другие неразумные, а значит, я по-прежнему готов прикрывать тебе спину. Мы – друзья. Неважно, по мальчикам ты или по девочкам – или по тем и по другим, или вообще ни по кому. Просто скажи, чтобы я знал и больше не водил тебя по местам, которые вот так выбивают тебя из колеи.

Кугар даже не шелохнулся. Он не знал, как объяснить, что он – не хочет хотеть. Что хочет быть чем-то прямо противоположным тому, чем является сам Джейк и его друзья.

Джейк смотрел на него – боковым зрением Кугар видел, как тот хмурится все сильнее. Он ждал, что Джейк сдастся, что выгонит его – и из грузовика и из своей жизни.

– Блядь, – наконец выдохнул Джейк. – Слушай, мне пора уже за Софи в школу.

– Не думаю, что я сейчас хорошая компания, – тихо сказал Кугар, и Джейк кивнул.

– Не страшно. Я просто закину тебя домой. – И пока они ехали, он лишь вздохнул и сказал: – Ну какого черта, чувак, – и в голосе его была грусть, а злости не было.

  


  


После того как Джейк уехал, Кугар зашел в дом, злой на себя за то, что так легко потерял контроль над собой, и на Джейка, что тот притащил его в такое место. Ему хотелось наделать в стенах дыр, так, чтобы закровили сбитые костяшки, а кости загудели болью. Вместо этого он разыскал инструменты и шпаклевку и вернулся к тому, на чем остановился днем ранее, – размеренной механической работе, которая занимала руки и успокаивала мозги.

К тому моменту, когда он закончил со стеной, живот скрутило от боли – его организму не нравилось работать и переваривать пищу одновременно, не говоря уже о том, что тело протестовало против такого всплеска активности. Переодевшись, он проверил телефон (сообщений не было, но этот номер и не знал никто, кроме его команды). Он лег на матрас, вытянувшись, зарывшись носом в простыни, пахнущие Джейком. Тихий шелест кондиционера и полный желудок довольно быстро убаюкали его, и проснулся он, только услышав, как ключи Джейка звякнули во входной двери, а потом и его голос: 

– Куг? Ты тут?

Джейк вошел в спальню с руками, полными пластиковой посуды и бумажных пакетов. 

– Тереза приготовила, – пояснил он и протянул пакет Кугару. Тот открыл, не совсем понимая, что перед ним. В контейнере были горка салата и сметана. Пахло тмином, чили и свежим луком. Где-то там, под листьями, наверное, было еще и мясо.

– Салат тако, – ухмыльнулся Джейк, словно и не был разочарован, уходя, словно Кугар все еще был его другом. – Она в Техасе всего два месяца, так что ты уж не суди ее строго. Не жди, что будет прям совсем по-мексикански, просто обычная еда. Поверь мне, это однозначно получше тех начос, что подают в Лондоне.

Они устроились вместе и поели. Из одного из пакетов Джейк выудил две бутылки сангрии, а из кармана – какой-то навороченный ножик, в котором была открывалка, и с улыбкой протянул все это Кугару. Тот улыбнулся в ответ, потому что годы прошли с тех пор, как он последний раз пил этот темно-красный, не слишком приторный, терпкий напиток, гораздо более насыщенный, чем шипучки, что продавались в Северной Америке. Его тут же накрыло приятными воспоминаниями о семейных сборищах, где детям наливали вот такое, в то время как взрослые пили кое-что посерьезнее.

– Gracias, – сказал он Джейку, и это было не только за еду и питье. За это, за них, за то, что Джейк позволил ему вести себя как мудак.

– De nada [Не за что – _исп._ ], – ответил, пожав плечами, Джейк, и в воцарившейся между ними мирной тишине они продолжили трапезу. Джейк пил газировку прямо из горлышка – жадно, запрокинув голову так, что дергался кадык.

От этого зрелища в груди у Кугара что-то сжалось – от желания, – и он стиснул в руке вилку, чтобы не поддаться и не прикоснуться к Джейку.

– Видел, ты поработал в гостиной, – сказал Джейк, когда они закончили с едой. – Хорошо получилось.

Кугар пожал плечами, принимая похвалу. 

– Просто руки занять, – сказал он, и Джейк кивнул.

– Хочешь, пойдем прогуляемся, как солнце сядет?

Они еще немного повозились с домом, а когда начало темнеть, выключили кондиционер и поработали еще немного, в легком темпе – и к концу дня Кугар наконец почувствовал, как тело начинает слушаться.

– Прости, я сегодня вел себя как мудак, – сказал Джейк, когда они вышли на прогулку.

– Не ты, – мрачно ответил Кугар, зная, что так оно по большей части и было.

Джейк издал что-то вроде «пф-ф», словно нимало не беспокоясь, беря на себя всю вину. 

– Я на тебя давил и надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что в таких ситуациях можешь просто сказать мне, чтобы я отвалил, да?

– Si.

Джейк тут же принял это согласие за разрешение вернуться к теме, видимо, терзавшей его любопытство, как собака – новую косточку.

– Ты так психанул из-за того парня. Я просто не понял, почему?

Кугар тут же замер, готовый развернуться и пойти домой, лишь бы не начинать этот разговор второй раз за день, но Джейк тут же остановил его, легко коснувшись локтя.

– Эй, ну подожди ты, не уходи. Я не спрашиваю, почему. Если бы ты мог – то уже, наверное, сказал бы, да?

Они так и стояли там, посреди тротуара, в окружении аккуратных одинаковых пригородных домишек, пока Кугар пытался успокоиться.

– Сказал бы, – согласился он, и Джейк закивал, как пластиковая собачка с трясущейся головой, которых Пуч таскал за собой из машину в машину, которыми ему приходилось управлять.

– Не могу обещать, что больше не вернусь к этой теме, но я понимаю, что сейчас ты не готов. И хочу сказать – ты можешь спросить у меня что угодно, если это поможет тебе понять – просто дай знать. И не в режиме «ты мне – я тебе» или «правда или вызов». Просто спроси.

Кугар кивнул, не уверенный, что когда-то осмелится, но разрешение приятно грело душу, а уж осознание, что Джейк не злится, не ждет большего, чем он может дать, – тем более.

Они сделали круг вокруг квартала и вернулись домой. Когда они устроились спать, Джейк взял на себя первую вахту. Помолчав, он сказал в расслабленную тишину: 

– Я пытался ходить на свидания. Какое-то время назад даже встречался с парнем, его звали Марко. Хороший парень. Но он так и не смог понять, почему я не оставался на ночь после того, как мы трахались. Понимаешь? Я пытался ему рассказать. Не всё – не почему, только что я был в армии и иногда, просыпаясь, могу кинуться в драку.

Джейк вздохнул, тихо и мягко. 

– Он думал, что это все фигня. Что если бы он и правда мне нравился, я бы не причинил ему вреда. Что раз я не остаюсь, значит, для меня все это несерьезно, так, просто секс. – Он рассмеялся так, словно ему было больно. – Я остался и не спал три ночи, а потом заснул. Я сломал ему нос, когда он случайно разбудил меня, – и он назвал меня монстром. Сказал, что видеть меня больше не желает.

Кугар понятия не имел, что тут можно сказать, что Джейк желает от него услышать.

– Я перед ним практически наизнанку вывернулся, а он услышал только то, что хотел. – Джейк повернул голову к Кугару, но выражения лица в темноте было не разобрать. – Я же не совершаю снова ту же ошибку, а?

– Ты мой друг, – сказал Кугар. – И то, что ты тут, – помогает.

Джейк медленно выдохнул и тихо сказал:

– Хорошо, – и наступило молчание. Когда Кугар проснулся посреди ночи, то обнаружил Джейка крепко спящим на матрасе, который привык считать своим, с пистолетом под рукой. Кугар снова закрыл глаза и провалился в сон. Все было хорошо.

  


  


В среду Джейк уехал за покупками, а вернулся с беговой дорожкой в кузове. Она выглядела сильно не новой, но вполне профессиональной, скорее для зала, чем для дома, и они установили ее на свежепокрашенном полу в гостиной. Хотя врачи и велели приступать к физическим упражнениям не раньше второй недели, Кугар уже начал активно ходить, привыкая к нагрузкам, иногда даже бегать – ну, насколько его хватало.

В четверг они съездили в крошечный тайский ресторанчик, зажатый между прачечной и маникюрным салоном. Исходя из антуража заведения, Кугар не ожидал особых изысков, но еда оказалась просто потрясающей. Он наслаждался нереальным сочетанием остроты и сладости, пока Джейк говорил с официанткой на ее родном языке, старательно выговаривая непонятные слова.

В пятницу, когда Джейк ушел на работу, Кугар перебрался на его постель и, взяв в руку член, погладил себя, медленно и расслабленно, не до конца уверенный, что восстановился достаточно. Он думал о Джейке – потном, покрытом бетонной пылью. О Джейке – стиляге в брюках цвета хаки и белой рубашке. Джейке в форме, в камуфляже, голом и прижавшемся к нему. Его руке у себя в волосах. Он кончил, задохнувшись. И так и заснул голым, едва успев проснуться к тому времени, как вернулся Джейк, чтобы забрать его и поехать встречать Софи.

В субботу вечером Джейк спросил:

– Куг, я девочек завтра с утра везу в церковь – хочешь с нами?

Он понятия не имел, как Джейку это удается – быть тем, кем он был, и при этом заходить в Божий дом, так что он просто покачал головой. Пока они ездили, он пробежал пять километров на дорожке. Вернувшись, Джейк отвез их всех поесть мороженного.

У них уже сформировался привычный распорядок – когда Джейк уходил на смены в салон, Кугар возился с домом или тренировался. Во вторник Джейк отвез их в тренажерный зал – вполне приличный, в пастельных тонах, где Джейка знали, а Карлоса Альвареса ждала членская карточка. Джейк лишь пожал плечами, словно понятия не имел, как она тут оказалась, и Кугар не знал, то ли он по-тихому оплатил это членство, то ли просто хакнул их систему и внес его данные. Они позанимались, выделываясь друг перед другом, и на следующий день у Кугара все чертовски болело, но он чувствовал себя, словно заново родился.

В четверг утром они поехали на стрельбище, где арендовали пистолеты и пару стоек, а потом стреляли до тех пор, пока не пришло время забирать Софи. Джейк прихватил для нее роликовые коньки, и они с Кугаром побегали по парку, таща за собой на веревке маленькую девочку, которая подгоняла их криками, требуя бежать быстрее.

Вечером того же дня Джейк спросил: 

– Слушай, а хочешь в какой-нибудь зал боевых искусств? Пошли, посмотрим, может, найдем тебе достойного партнера на спарринг.

Хотя Кугар не был так уж уверен, что готов к сражениям, худшим, что могло случиться, был бы проигрыш, а его это не настолько волновало, чтобы причинять хоть какие-то мучения.

По дороге в зал Джейк вел себя тихо – для Джейка, конечно.

– Местные парни, – наконец сказал он. – У меня нет ни единой причины подозревать их в чем-то таком.

Кугар кивнул, показывая что слушает.

– Но я их не знаю, а они не знают меня.

Из сказанного Кугар сделал вывод, что этим людям Джейк не показывает, кто он и какой образ жизни ведет. Что у него нет причин им доверять. Что Джейк не будет держаться как обычно близко к нему, не будет широко улыбаться, не будет смотреть на него широко распахнутыми, сияющими глазами. Ему тут же стало грустно при мысли о том, что Джейк, такой уверенный в себе, такой открытый миру, вынужден прятаться – снова, пусть даже на несколько часов.

Они подъехали к зданию, походившему на склад, в промышленной части города: стены обшиты металлом, наружные установки кондиционеров размером с приличный автомобиль нагоняют внутрь холодный воздух. Джейк достал из-за спинки сидения спортивную сумку и, едва войдя внутрь, весь подобрался и вытянулся.

Внутри оказалось так, как Кугар и предполагал. Груши для битья и тренажеры со свободными весами, посредине – ринг, а в дальнем конце – маты. Пахло тут потом и тестостероном, резиной, кожей и совсем немного – плесенью. Однако было довольно чисто, лампы светили ярко, и бетонный пол кто-то явно недавно подмел.

Похоже, они пришли к середине тренировки. Около двадцати мужчин собрались вокруг ринга – в форме и перчатках. Посреди ринга были двое бойцов и рефери. Из противоположных углов выкрикивали советы и напутствия тренеры. Когда первый матч закончился, рефери указал на двух парней из собравшейся толпы – те вышли на ринг и бой начался по новой.

Джейк уверенно подошел к рингу, но было видно, как внутри него клокочет нетерпение. Кугар, практически против воли, тут же подхватил его настроение, инстинктивно меняя позу так, чтобы вместе они занимали как можно больше места, становясь при этом словно одной боевой единицей.

Один из тренеров, подбадривавших участников поединка, – длинноволосый парень ростом с Кугара, но гораздо более крепкого телосложения – заметил Джейка. Он коротко кивнул, здороваясь, а потом снова заорал: 

– Левой! Левой давай! Да господи боже!

Они посмотрели еще несколько матчей – Кугар больше глядел на Джейка, на то, как тот глазами ест сражающихся, как смотрит на ринг таким ярким, голодным взглядом.

Тренер выхватил кого-то из поджидавшей толпы и оставил в углу вместо себя, а потом выбрался с ринга и, подойдя к ним, представился как Элиот, владелец. Пожатие у него оказалось крепким, но не чрезмерно, и вел он себя спокойно и уверенно.

– Вы, парни, пришли подраться?

Джейк втянул нижнюю губу и прикусил ее, а потом посмотрел на Кугара, давая тому право решать за них обоих.

И черт бы все побрал. Да, его, наверное, по этому рингу тонким слоем размажут, но зато Джейк получит то, чего так явно хочет – возможность отпустить себя, сразиться с кем-то.

– Si, – ответил он. – Что нам нужно сделать?

Оказалось, что нужно заполнить бумаги, а еще Кугару пришлось купить перчатки и капу. После того как в раздевалке Джейк сменил очки на контактные линзы, они вышли к рингу. Джейк практически подпрыгивал, перекатываясь с пяток на носки, он сделал несколько тренировочных замахов, а затем кто-то подал ему руку, вытягивая на ринг. Элиот стоял рядом с Кугаром, прямо по центру одной из сторон.

С первым противником у Джейка проблем не было – большой, перекаченный, но явно совсем неопытный паренек. Он дергался, попадаясь на все обманки Джейка и оставляя незащищенной голову, а потом, вложив слишком много силы в удар, который Джейк превратил в бросок, остался лежать с локтем у горла и тут же застучал по полу, признавая поражение. Джейк помог ему подняться с мата, а затем развернулся, готовясь выбраться из круга, когда рефери остановил его.

– В первый вечер победитель продолжает, – пояснил он и вызвал другого бойца. Джейк быстро глянул на Кугара, но в зале все еще бурлила энергия, хорошая, без безуминки. Быстро оценив ситуацию, тот не увидел ничего подозрительного и просто пожал плечами. Джейк обернулся обратно к рефери, стукнул перчаткой о перчатку следующего противника, и они закружили друг вокруг друга. Новый оказался более опытным, в нападение не бросался, связки ударов у него были сложные, продуманные. Он подловил Джейка хорошим ударом в ребра, но тому удалось устоять, поймать его за ногу и уронить на землю. Парень врезал ему другой ногой, и Джейк отступил, перенося вес тела с ноги на ногу, словно танцуя, прикидывая, куда бить дальше.

Они обменялись ударами – всякий раз отходя от противника, Джейк кидал быстрый взгляд на Кугара. Без страха, просто проверка. Он явно доверял Кугару решать, все ли под контролем там, за пределами ринга.

– Он выглядит получше, – сказал Элиот Кугару. – Очень я этому рад.

– Que [Как – _исп._ ]? – спросил Кугар, то есть, «получше, чем что?»

– Он несколько раз приезжал к нам пару лет назад, – сказал Элиот таким тоном, словно Кугар это и так знал. – Да, он волосы отрастил и бородка эта новая, но я узнал его по манере двигаться. Тогда он был дерганый как черт, такой талант – и никакой сосредоточенности. Не мог ни одного матча провести, постоянно отвлекался на то, что вокруг ринга.

Кугар кивнул, понимая, что Джейку после армии все эти мачо казались врагами.

– Я позаботился, чтобы его ставили только против самых честных наших бойцов, но больше помочь ничем не мог. Он пришел несколько раз – и потом пропал на два года.

Джейк в это время повалил противника и припечатал его к полу. Поднялись они вместе, и парень пожал ему руку.

Следующий парень – крупный, с длинными руками и короткими ногами – рванул на Джейка, когда еще гонг не отзвенел, и тут же опутал собой, прибивая вниз, к полу, всей своей массой. Джейк воспротивился, отвечая ударами, охватывая талию мужика ногами и становясь в мостик так, чтобы не коснуться спиной мата, но двигался он недостаточно быстро, так что противник перевернул его, заламывая руку и прогибая в спине. Джейк тут же застучал по полу, и противник немедленно разжал хватку и помог ему подняться с мата. Они обменялись парой фраз – совсем тихо, Кугар не мог разобрать сказанного, – а затем Джейк выбрался с ринга с широкой открытой улыбкой, мокрый до нитки и с волосами, иголками слипшимися от пота.

Кугар ухмыльнулся и швырнул полотенце ему в лицо.

– Ты парня этого видел?! – с усмешкой спросил Джейк.

– Ты следующий, – сказал Элиот Кугару, и они втроем посмотрели новый матч, а потом пришел черед Кугара идти на ринг.

Его противником оказался мелкий и юркий белый парень, невероятно быстрый и моментально восстанавливающийся. Кугар прижал его к тросам ринга, нанося серии быстрых ударов в живот, а затем – коленом по ребрам. Перехватив его за запястье, уже в середине движения он понял, что, выполняя этот маневр, просто выдернет ему руку из локтя. Почти все, что он знал и умел в драках, было малоприменимо в дружеской потасовке. Они разошлись, перегруппировываясь, и тяжело дышащий Кугар подумал, что он все еще совсем не в форме и что несколько дней кардио, которыми он пренебрег из-за других дел, ему просто жизненно необходимы.

К счастью, ему удалось заблокировать удар противника ногой, из-за чего тот потерял равновесие, чем Кугар тут же воспользовался, бросившись на него. Он взял его в захват за горло, прижал к матам и держал так, пока тот извивался как угорь в надежде вырваться на свободу.

Почти задохнувшись, парень застучал по полу – и это было очень вовремя, у Кугара как раз перед глазами поплыли черные круги. Хотя рефери уже вызвал ему нового противника, Кугар выбрался с ринга, и Джейк тут же подхватил его, поддерживая, похлопывая по щеке. Кугар дышал до тех пор, пока черные круги не исчезли. Элиот протянул ему бутылку воды, и он выпил ее почти целиком, плеснув остатки в лицо.

– Я в порядке, – сказал он, выпрямляясь, и Джейк тут же отступил. Они посмотрели еще несколько боев, и Джейк еще пару раз вышел на ринг.

Когда все поединки закончились и они собрались уходить, Элиот окликнул Джейка: 

– Эй, у нас тут по понедельникам бои для профи и полупрофи, только по приглашению. Будем рады, если ты придешь. – Он повернулся к Кугару. – Ты тоже, как только вернешься в форму. – И без вопросов было понятно, что Элиот сообразил: Кугар не просто в не лучшей форме, но еще и восстанавливается.

Джейк пожал плечами: 

– Может быть. 

Но Кугар покачал головой:

– Я тут ненадолго.

Элиот кивнул: 

– Все равно приходите в понедельник, если сможете. А в любой другой день у нас просто открытые бои.

– Итак, – начал Джейк, когда они уже сидели в грузовике. Он быстро глянул на Кугара и перевел взгляд обратно на дорогу. – Ты и Элиот. Видел, вы болтали, пока меня там по мату раскатывали.

Кугар фыркнул, потому что Джейк раскатывал других по мату гораздо чаще, чем его.

Тот снова посмотрел на него и поиграл бровями. 

– Да ладно? Что, мой гейдар окончательно сломался? – Ну конечно, Джейк, как всегда, все понял неправильно. Улыбка у него стала чуть более напряженной. – Эй, у нас с тобой, конечно, вся эта настоящая мужская дружба, но я бы не стал препятствием на пути к твоему оргазму. Хочешь присунуть – вот тебе мое горячее одобрение. Хочешь, в следующий раз порознь поедем? Я могу взять машину у Терезы…

Кугару пришлось прикусить щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух, – не стоило этого делать, потому что, хотя Джейк и прикидывался, что все это будто бы в шутку, голос у него был напряженным и делано нейтральным.

– Я не хочу Элиота, – сказал он, и так оно и было.

Джейк пожал плечами; они как раз подъехали в дому. 

– Слушай, если ты это из-за дурацкого правила «не гажу, где ем…» – Кугар оборвал его, положив руку на затылок. Он понятия не имел, что ему по этому поводу чувствовать, – грусть из-за того, что Джейк так отчаянно толкает его в объятия другого мужчины, или обиду из-за того, что Джейк считает его хреновым другом, который ради минутного удовольствия выдаст их обоих людям, перед которыми Джейк явно не хотел светиться.

– Джейк. Я не хочу Элиота.

Джейк тяжело сглотнул и посмотрел вниз. В линзах, без очков, он выглядел гораздо уязвимее, с этими его длиннющими ресницами. Кугар вдруг подумал: а как они будут ощущаться, если прикоснуться к ним губами. Он отпустил Джейка, отстранился прежде, чем поддаться искушению. Ему скоро уезжать, и если уж так неймется получить член в задницу, можно найти кого-то на стороне, без риска испоганить столь редкую в его жизни дружбу.

  


  


В субботу они поднялись рано, чтобы успеть побегать до того, как начнется самая жара. Всю пробежку Кугар гадал, как там остальные: Клэй с Роком на базе и Пуч дома у бабушки. Думал, а гоняют ли они сами себя так же сильно, как его – Джейк. Он вспомнил тот единственный раз, когда восстанавливался после чего-то в доме матери, много лет назад. С него сдували пылинки, не позволяя делать ничего сложнее лежания на диване перед телеком с пивом в руках. Джейк же понимал, что возвращаться Кугару обратно на войну, и что на миссию могут выдернуть почти сразу, ну, может, дадут пару недель, поэтому и не позволял ему разлеживаться – хотел, чтобы к тому вернулись силы как можно скорее.

На пробежку Джейк вышел в футболке и шортах с кроссовками, а Кугар надел спортивные штаны и армейские ботинки. Они срезали угол, пробежав через парк, – и выбрались с лодыжками, мокрыми от росы. Дальше так и пошло – где-то по пересеченной местности, где-то по асфальтированным дорожкам. Джейк задавал темп, который держал Кугара в постоянном напряжении, но не выматывал до смерти. И для того держать скорость, не тормозить, чтобы передохнуть, быстро стало делом чести. К концу тренировки он увидел, что футболка Джейка взмокла от пота между лопатками, и подумал, что, слава богу, он в достаточно хорошей форме, чтобы для Джейка от этой пробежки тоже был хоть какой-то толк.

Он свернули домой раньше, чем Кугар ожидал, и помещение встретило их обжигающе холодным воздухом, выстуженным кондиционером. Джейк тут же бросил ему полотенце и велел: 

– Топай уже в душ, ты, вонючая вонючка! 

В ответ на это Кугар, конечно, послал его куда подальше, но в душ тем не менее пошел. Он начал с воды холоднее температуры тела, чувствуя, как струи ласкают затылок. Так хорошо. И все вместе тоже было хорошо. Он вспоминал, как на пробежке перед ним постоянно маячили плечи Джейка, его сильные бедра и идеальная задница.

Для того чтобы все пришло в боевую готовность, потребовалось лишь легкое касание, и он, упершись одной рукой в стену, а другой обхватив член, полностью отдался ласкающим струям воды. Он гладил себя уверенными, сильными рывками, натягивая крайнюю плоть на головку и снова обнажая ее. Приоткрыл рот, кончая, – лишь выдохнув, но не издав ни звука, так что все потерялось в стуке падающей воды, и еще какое-то время постоял там, наслаждаясь утихающим в теле удовольствием.

Наконец он вздохнул и выбрался из душа, отряхнувшись, – воду при этом выключать не стал, и она бежала все то время, пока он расчесывал волосы и сбривал своенравные волоски, пробившиеся между бакенбардами и аккуратной бородкой. Закончив, он закрыл кран и вышел из ванной.

Пройдя мимо Джейка, поспешившего занять его место под душем, он ухмыльнулся. А когда услышал, как тот завопил: «Ах ты мудозвон!», – получив, видимо, полный заряд ледяного душа, его ухмылка превратилась в полноценную широкую улыбку. Он вяло поразмышлял, научит ли это Джейка быть не таким самодовольным придурком – хотя бы в ближайшее время.

Когда с душем было покончено, они поехали к Терезе, забрать девчонок на обед. После стольких поездок в грузовике Джейка ехать в ее бежевом седане было довольно забавно, но только эта машина могла вместить всех четверых. Софи захотелось суши, поэтому Джейк свернул на север, в японский ресторанчик с синей черепичной крышей, где еду надо было набирать самому, по типу шведского стола. Кугар в основном налегал на жареное – сырая рыба никогда не была среди его любимых блюд, и он ел такое только тогда, когда выбора не оставалось. Он поддразнивал Софи, пародируя выражение, возникшее на ее лице после того, как она попробовала тунца и икру, а когда она рассмеялась, глядя на него, тут же изобразил что-то до безумия радостное.

Было так просто и приятно поверить в эту фантазию – что это и его жизнь, с Джейком, тяжелой работой всю неделю и отдыхом на выходных с теми, кого Джейк считал семьей. Он понимал опасность подобных мечтаний, но сил перестать ему не хватало.

Был очень ранний вечер, и, вернувшись, они успели как следует поработать над домом. На этот раз Джейк первым пошел в душ и вышел, сверкая свежеподбритой бородкой, с белокурыми волосами, уложенными гелем. Порывшись в чемодане, в котором хранился запас его свежей одежды, он вытащил бледно-розовую рубашку и чистые джинсы.

– Хочешь в город? – спросил Кугар, и Джейк подтолкнул его в сторону душа.

– Да, черт побери. Вообще-то ты обещал мне танцы. Так что ты пьешь – я за рулем. Давай, будет здорово.

Кугар закатил глаза, потому что такого суматошного ребенка, каким был Джейк, ему еще встречать не приходилось, но тем не менее быстро собрался, и они поехали в район гей-баров и прочих заведений.

Когда они припарковались, Кугар надвинул шляпу пониже на глаза. Джейк повел его по запруженным людьми тротуарам прямиком к клубу – не к тому, в котором они познакомились, но расположенному настолько близко, что это практически не имело значения. Заплатив за них обоих, он поманил его за собой, и они тут же оказались окружены стеной извивающихся тел и подхвачены волной звуков – тяжелые басы гулко заухали у Кугара в груди.

– Что будешь пить? – крикнул Джейк ему в ухо. – Текилу?

Кугар пожал плечами, вдруг понимая, что не хочет – ни пить, ни трахаться с какими-то незнакомцами, и точно не тут. Не с Джейком неподалеку – Джейком, который будет видеть и знать, что он делает и с кем.

– Моя очередь покупать, – возмутился было Кугар, потому что раз уж Джейк говорит, что на танцы его вывел Кугар, тому и платить за их напитки.

Джейк лишь фыркнул, отмахнулся, практически подпрыгивая от нетерпения – точно так же он подпрыгивал, пробираясь на ринг в зале боевых искусств, – и пошел напролом через толпу, к бару. Кугар нашел место у стены и замер, прикидывая, насколько плохо все это может закончиться. Джейк разыскал его пару минут спустя – со стопкой текилы, бокалом пива – заполировать – и стаканом колы, без проблем уместившимися в его больших руках.

Кугар опрокинул стопку, приветствуя обжигающий вкус, отвлекающий от всего остального, а вслед за ним – и холодную горечь пива.

Джейк устроился у стены рядом с ним и сделал пару глотков своей колы. 

– Ну и кто в твоем вкусе?

Кугар ухмыльнулся и жестом отмахнулся от вопроса. 

– Ты танцевать пришел? Вот иди и танцуй.

Он почти ждал, что Джейк и его потянет за собой, и уже обдумывал, какие именно аргументы придется привести, чтобы его оставили в покое, – потому что среди множества его умений танцы, к сожалению, не значились. Джейк лишь глянул на него, что-то прикидывая, а затем передал ему наполовину полный стакан и рыбкой скользнул на танцпол.

Ну, во всяком случае, танцором Джейк оказался еще худшим, чем сам Кугар. Чувство ритма у него отсутствовало напрочь, зато энтузиазма было хоть отбавляй. Он улыбался и прыгал, выплясывая вокруг какого-то симпатичного азиатского мальчика, а потом кружась и скользя вокруг блондина даже выше него самого. Партнеры Джейка, видимо, не обращали внимания на его ужасные танцевальные па – потому что он был красивым, высоким и ладным, и клубные огни переливались на его покрытой потом коже.

Когда рядом с Кугаром пристроился мужчина – черноволосый, одетый во что-то темное, с аккуратной бородой, он сначала не обратил внимания. Ухмыльнувшись, незнакомец перевел взгляд со стакана в руках Кугара на Джейка, дурачащегося на танцполе.

– Он твой? – спросил мужчина.

– Mi amigo [Мой приятель – _исп._ ], – ответил Кугар, и трудно было сказать, собирался ли тот подвалить к Джейку или заинтересовался самим Кугаром.

– А ты мой?

От мужчины несло какой-то небрежной сексуальностью – отточенными за годы приемчиками соблазнения, отработанным сценарием. С ним Кугар мог быть уверен, что его используют по полной программе и не попросят остаться на ночь после того, как они закончат, если они вообще доберутся до постели.

Раньше, до Джейка, он бы согласился. Позволил бы, чтобы его трахнули, чтобы сделали больно, а потом выбросили, как использованную вещь. До Джейка он бы жаждал каждой минуты этого унижения, наслаждался бы болью, лишь бы отвлечься от бесконечного отвращения к самому себе.

– Нет, – наконец очень холодно ответил он. Мужчина оглядел его еще раз – с головы до ног, на сей раз явно заинтригованный.

– Какая жалость, – сказал он. – Желаю вам с приятелем хорошо провести вечер.

Кугар кивнул и посмотрел на танцпол, выискивая Джейка по высокому росту, светлым волосам и розовой рубашке. Когда наконец он его нашел, тот уже спешил к нему с парой шотов в руках. Джейк ухмыльнулся – пока он забирал из рук Кугара стакан с газировкой и передавал ему шоты, на лице его появилось и пропало выражение странного облегчения.

– Que [Что – _исп._ ]? – спросил Кугар, когда Джейк не начал, как обычно, трещать обо всем подряд.

Джейк пожал плечами, отпивая из своего стакана, а потом, видимо чтобы потянуть время, разгрыз пару кусочков льда. 

– Я немного волновался, что ты уедешь с Эль Диабло.

Кугар выгнул бровь, без слов прося объяснить, что он имел в виду.

– Ну, тот, кто так старается выглядеть роковым и злобным, вряд ли будет заботливым любовником, с которым приятно провести время в постели.

Какое-то время Кугар просто рассматривал танцующих. Он не знал, как объяснить Джейку, что он не опознал бы заботу, даже запрыгни она ему на колени. Представлял себе, каким было бы лицо Джейка, расскажи он ему, что раньше постоянно искал прямо противоположное заботе и приятному времяпрепровождению. Наконец, поставив на поднос проходящего мимо официанта так и не тронутые шоты, он пожал плечами. 

– Я не оставил шляпу в грузовике. – Когда на лице Джейка появилось озадаченное выражение, он уточнил: – Таких парней всегда тянет потрахаться с кем-то в шляпе.

Губы Джейка дернулись в кривой улыбке. 

– Хочешь свалить отсюда?

Он хотел. Сильнее всего на свете. Хотел обратно, в недоделанный дом Джейка, позволить уложить себя на продавленный матрас и касаться, не причиняя боли. Хотел хотя бы узнать, каково это, хотя бы раз.

Он кивнул – и они, наполовину оглохшие от музыки, вышли во влажную ночь Далласа. Вместо того чтобы сразу пойти к грузовику, Джейк свернул на тротуар и повел Кугара в ресторан, выкрашенный в лаймовый цвет, где подавали буррито размером с его предплечье. Там тоже были геи – и за прилавком, и за столиками, атмосфера была скорее как в клубе, чем как в той бургерной, где они сделали попытку пообедать.

Пока они ели, легкий хмель, все еще гудевший в голове Кугара после той единственной стопки, рассеялся без следа.

– Что, немного рано для этого всего, да?

Он быстро поглядел на Джейка.

Тот пожал плечами. 

– Ну, у тебя еще неделя. Просто грех не воспользоваться таким шансом – в отпуске, да еще и в городе, где ни единой военной базы в радиусе двух часов езды.

Кугар отодвинул остатки еды. 

– Потом, – согласился он, прекрасно понимая, что так и будет тормозить и не сделает ничего до самого своего возвращения в Брэгг. Понимая, что не станет ни с кем трахаться, не позволит поиметь себя. Не тогда, когда после его увидит Джейк – увидит и поймет по его лицу, как хреново все прошло и что именно это Кугару и нужно.

Покончив с поздней трапезой, они поднялись – у Кугара не было ни малейшего желания возвращаться туда, где Джейк не уложит его на кровать и не трахнет так, как ему бы хотелось. Они вышли, прошлись по ярко освещенным, шумным кварталам Оак-Лоун, а потом на восток и обратно, через квартал небольших, но шикарных жилых комплексов и маленьких домов.

  


  


Дни неслись как угорелые, один сменял другой. В воскресенье Джейк повел сестру с племянницей в церковь, оставив грузовик дома на случай, если он понадобится Кугару. Некоторое время тот просто отвлеченно об этом думал, разглядывая ключи в руке, а потом, натянув чистые джинсы и рубашку, сел за руль.

Он сам толком не понимал, куда едет. В городе не было какого-то особого, более иммигрантского, чем другие, района – так, несколько небольших участков с латиноамериканскими магазинами и ресторанами, разбросанными здесь и там. Он нашел, что искал, между комиссионкой и магазином запчастей – крошечную церковь с забитой парковкой. Он бывал уже в такой однажды, когда тяжесть и показная роскошь католической службы стали невыносимыми, когда ему захотелось побыть среди таких же, как он сам, незнакомцев, стремящихся оказаться поближе к чему-то, напоминавшему дом.

Пластиковые стулья внутри были заполнены до отказа, и Кугар встал сзади, с другими мужчинами, сняв шляпу и склонив голову, и стал слушать, как проповедник говорит на беглом испанском, говорит о любви, страданиях и мире. В этой проповеди никого не стыдили и не обещали осуждение за грехи.

Поднесли тарелку для пожертвований. Кугар положил двадцатку и поспешил на выход, пока остальные потянулись в очередь за причастием.

Он успел домой до того, как Джейк приехал за ним, чтобы забрать на воскресный обед в доме Терезы.

  


  


В понедельник они пошли на бои только для приглашенных в зал боевых искусств, и Кугар наблюдал, как Джейка снова и снова размазывают по рингу. Другой бы, наверное расстроился и ушел, но Джейк лишь казался задумчивее обычного, явно что-то прикидывая. Он словно старался запомнить, что сделал неправильно, чтобы больше это не повторять. Тем не менее он достаточно погонял каждого из своих противников, а в последнем матче вечера и вовсе устоял перед мертвой хваткой какого-то качка, вырвав победу.

– Парни, после пропустим по пиву? – спросил их Элиот. Кугар хотел было согласиться, но Джейк тут же отказался.

– Не могу. Завтра на работу, – ответил он, хотя Кугар и знал, что у Джейка никогда не было смен по вторникам.

  


  


В среду вечером, надев маски от брызг и паров, они выкрасили весь дом, пройдясь с распылителем. Предварительно они установили пару огромных вентиляторов, чтобы те разгоняли ядовитые испарения краски, и открыли настежь двери. Работа оказалась тяжелой и малоприятной, и закончили они уже сильно позже захода солнца.

– Думаю, смогу выставить дом на продажу месяца через два или даже быстрее, – сообщил Джейк, когда они покончили с покраской. – Наверное, уже пора начинать приглядывать новый.

  


  


Кугар рассчитывал на еще одни выходные – его не ждали обратно до вечера понедельника. Тем не менее его телефон зазвонил в пятницу, когда они были в парке с Софи, – и никакого удивления он по этому поводу не почувствовал.

– Si, – ответил он, заметив, с каким любопытством посмотрел на него Джейк. Но тот спохватился и ушел, уводя племянницу, чтобы дать ему возможность поговорить наедине.

– Ты где? – спросил Клэй, как обычно, с места в карьер.

– Даллас.

– Нас возвращают обратно строй, – сообщил Клэй. – Надо подстраховать другую команду. Если мы все в форме – вылетаем завтра вечером.

Черт побери, они все были в отпуске по медицинским показаниям, и Кугар прекрасно понимал, что сам он пока далеко не в форме, но Клэй вряд ли позволил бы их вот так сдернуть, не использовав все, что могло помочь. А значит, что толку возмущаться, когда дело уже сделано.

– Ты в форме, Кугар?

– Si.

– Давай адрес, и я пришлю за тобой машину из Форт-Худа. Они позвонят, как выедут.

Клэй повесил трубку, после того как Кугар продиктовал ему адрес. Он сидел и просто смотрел, как Джейк с Софи пасуют друг другу футбольный мяч, пока Джейк наконец не перехватил его взгляд со встревоженным выражением на лице.

– Все в порядке? – спросил он, подбежав к Кугару.

– Si. Командир звонил. Сегодня отбываю.

Джейк сжал губы, но спорить не стал, хотя Кугар думал, что будет.

– Пошли, что-нибудь перекусим, а потом забросим Софи домой. Еще разок поешь нормальной еды, перед тем как вернуться на базу. Тебе что-то еще надо успеть, кроме как собрать вещи?

– Нет. – Почему-то адекватное восприятие ситуации Джейком, его деловитая собранность заставили Кугара чувствовать себя еще более виноватым.

– Софи! – крикнул Джейк. – Собирайся давай. У нас сегодня пицца!

Они поели, и Кугар наслаждался каждым мгновением. Конечно, хорошей едой, но гораздо больше – улыбками Джейка и Софи, даже тем, как девочка надулась, узнав что Кугар вынужден уехать раньше, чем планировал.

Едва они вышли из ресторана, его телефон снова зазвонил, и капрал из Форт-Худа сообщил, что они выехали и заберут его через пару часов.

Джейк высадил Софи у дома ее матери и отвез Кугара обратно к себе. 

– Буду делать фотки, – пообещал он, пока они заходили. – Как тут все будет, когда закончу, на случай если не вернешься до того, как я его продам. – Сказал так, словно возвращение Кугара в Даллас – дело решенное.

Паковать особо было нечего. Несколько рубашек – Кугар как-то вытащил их, выбирая, какая получше. Мешок с грязным бельем, которое он планировал постирать до отъезда, – его он упаковал в мусорный пакет перед тем, как засунуть в сумку.

Потом они просто сидели на краю матраса, поджидая машину. Все равно ни на что другое времени больше не осталось. Джейк осторожно вытащил телефон из руки Кугара и вбил туда свой номер.

– Засранец, хоть на этот раз-то позвони мне.

Кугар ничего ему не пообещал, но себе мысленно поклялся, что постарается подавать о себе весточки, чтобы не вышло снова молчания на несколько месяцев.

Затем раздался автомобильный гудок, и Джейк пошел проводить его до двери. Вот именно поэтому солдату и не стоит привязываться ни к кому за пределами своего отряда – потому что прощаться, зная, что, возможно, никогда не вернешься обратно, невыносимо больно.

– Эй, – грустно улыбнувшись, позвал Джейк. – Жаль, что тебе так с сексом и не обломилось, я-то думал, у меня еще неделя, чтобы подобрать тебе кого-то подходящего.

И пошло оно все на хрен. Как же он задолбался ждать, и ждать, и ждать – и все запрещать себе. На хрен притворяться, что ему не нужно – когда на самом деле нужно просто невыносимо.

Кугар уронил сумку на пол и шагнул, вжимая Джейка в стену. Он устроил одну руку у него на затылке, а вторую – на бедре. Джейк, застигнутый врасплох, широко распахнул свои нереально голубые глаза. Сердце Кугара ухало где-то у горла. Он делал такое с женщинами, но никогда не целовал мужчин, никогда даже не испытывал желания прижаться губами к губам другого.

Замерев, он выждал секунду, давая Джейку возможность возмутиться – или принять, а потом поцеловал его, медленно, уверенно и глубоко, используя все приемы, отточенные на женщинах, пусть его разум и фиксировал странность происходящего: прикосновение бородки Джейка к лицу, то, какие сильные у Джейка руки, когда тот ухватил Кугара за плечи и подтянул его еще ближе. Какой же Джейк, черт побери, высокий и мощный. Кугар застонал, все его навыки разом слетели, как листва по осени, и он просто впился в рот Джейка, голодный, умирающий от желания сказать ему: «Я только тебя и хотел, идиот», – и способный выразить это лишь поцелуем.

Снаружи еще раз нажали на клаксон – через секунду, возможно, водитель выйдет из машины и увидит их, вот так, с припухшими губами и глазами, полными страсти. Кугар мог бы с тем же успехом официально заявить о своей ориентации до того, как пойдут слухи, потому что при обоих раскладах вести разлетятся одинаково быстро.

– Dios [Пока – _исп._ ], – выдохнул он и отстранился. Подобрал шляпу – он даже не заметил, как уронил ее, – и надел на голову. Джейк выпустил его из рук, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы говорить. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, и смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, приоткрыв рот. Кугар подхватил сумку и заспешил к двери.

Он слышал, как Джейк окликнул его по имени, но гнаться за ним или устраивать сцену не стал. Кугар быстро сел в поджидавшую машину и уехал не оглядываясь.


	3. Глава 3

– Ты же понимаешь, что смысл предоставленного отпуска был в том, чтобы ты хоть немного отъелся, м-м-м? – Клэй был явно недоволен увиденным.

Кугар, бросив сумку на пол, вытянул перед собой руки на уровне плеч ладонями вниз и подержал так какое-то время. Они не тряслись и не заваливались. Но он и сам понимал, что привычного веса пока не набрал и выглядит слишком худым. Жилистым. Если во время задания они вляпаются в неприятности, возможностей выбраться у него будет меньше, чем обычно.

Клэй же, вместо того чтобы глядеть на его руки, посмотрел ему в лицо – словно мог заглянуть за привычную маску и увидеть правду, которую искал.

– Опусти руки, – наконец бросил он. – Чем ты там вообще занимался?

Кугар подобрал сумку, и Клэй пошел вслед за ним в сторону казарм, в которых они расположились на одну ночь, чтобы на следующий день отправиться на задание.

– Ел, – ответил Кугар с ухмылкой. – Ремонтировал дом, обустраивал сад, дрался на ринге.

Клэй издал что-то среднее между скептичным хмыканьем и одобрением:

– Ну, думаю, сушеный кузнечик лучше, чем рыхлое тесто.

Следующей ночью они уже присоединились к основной команде, и по какой-то прихоти судьбы им повезло настолько, что за последующие три недели в джунглях они не встретили ни единого противника.

  


  


Едва вернувшись в Штаты, Кугар проверил свой основной почтовый ящик и среди бесконечного потока спама нашел единственное личное сообщение, состоящее из одной строчки:

«КУГАР! РАДИ ВСЕГО, БЛЯДЬ, ЖИВОГО, КАКОГО ХРЕНА ЭТО БЫЛО? Учти, это еще не конец».

Он хмыкнул и нажал «удалить». Он собирался позвонить Джейку в самое ближайшее время.

  


  


– Мы с Роком сняли дом на четыре спальни. Пуч забрал себе одну, и последняя как раз пустует, – сказал Клэй, наблюдая, как Кугар разбирает винтовку, готовясь к следующему заданию. Кугар на это даже не ответил – потому что, черт побери, какое это вообще имеет к нему отношение.

– Знаешь, вообще для здоровья мужчине не особо полезно есть, спать и работать в одном и том же месте черт знает как долго, – добавил Клэй, но Кугар лишь продолжил свою работу: почистил отсеки внутри, наклоняя так, чтобы свет отражался от поверхностей.

– Ты будешь жить с нами, и это приказ! – наконец рявкнул Клэй, и только тут Кугар посмотрел на него. – Твоя доля аренды – четыреста в месяц, и если нам дадут еще кого-то в отряд на постоянку, вам с Пучем придется как-то самим разбираться, с кем новичок будет спать.

От этой мысли Кугар хмыкнул, но Клэю кивнул и вернулся к работе, размышляя, как изменится положение вещей из-за того, что он станет еще ближе со всеми этими людьми.

Он написал своей madre [матери – _исп._ ] письмо, вложив в него ежемесячный чек. Он сообщал, что теперь будет посылать немного меньше, потому что собирается жить сам по себе, а не на базе. Поддавшись порыву, внизу письма он добавил номер их домашнего телефона. Хотя звонки от нее всякий раз выбивали его из колеи, сама мысль о том, чтобы не дать ей такой возможности, была просто невыносима.

Конечно, она звонила, и Пуч всякий раз доставал его своим: «Мужик, ну ты чего, это же твоя мама, возьми чертову трубку!» – до тех пор, пока он не начал прятаться всякий раз, едва раздавался звонок. Иногда он слышал, как они говорили, – где-то там, за стеной, и он мог себе представить, как madre на своем ломаном английском выспрашивает у Пуча «кушал ли Карлос, завел ли он себе подружку и счастлив ли он».

  


  


– Я думал, твоя семья где-то на юге Калифорнии? – спросил Рок, пока они гнали на армейском джипе по разбитой дороге среди пустоши. Из-за тряски и выбоин убитой дороги ему пришлось почти что кричать, но все равно никто больше не слышал.

Кугар пожал плечами, прекрасно понимая, что все не раз видели конверты с обратным адресом, написанным аккуратным почерком его матери, приходящие каждую неделю.

– А кто, черт побери, у тебя в Далласе?

– Mi amigo [Друг – _исп._ ], – ответил Кугар. – Джейк. – Просто произнести вслух его имя казалось неоправданным риском или даже предательством.

Больше он ничего не сказал, а Рок не стал выспрашивать.

  


  


Теперь, когда у Кугара появилось время, пришла пора заняться имевшимся у него списком мудаков – только вот список был, а имен в нем не было. Клэя он спросить не мог, да и никого другого тоже, потому что потом бы последовали вопросы, ответы на которые могли бы его выдать, или еще что похуже. За неделю вынужденного простоя (они просто тупо ждали на базе, а вдруг какой-то из трех команд, что были заняты сейчас в операциях, понадобится команда зачистки) у него внутри все уже звенело от едва сдерживаемого напряжения. Он поймал себя на том, что заглядывает в глаза проходящим мимо солдатам, пытаясь угадать, а были ли они там в ту ночь, когда Джейку причинили столько боли.

Ему нужно было узнать имена и лица. Наверное, мог бы помочь кто-то из связистов, кто-то достаточно мягкотелый, чтобы можно было надавить без страха ответной угрозы, кто-то, кого можно было бы запугать так, чтобы держал язык за зубами и не задавал вопросов. Кто-то ниже его по званию.

Выследить кого-то из работавших сейчас на базе было гораздо проще, чем найти старых знакомых, и поэтому в качестве жертвы Кугар выбрал тощего, какого-то дерганого паренька лет двадцати с небольшим. Не спецназовец, зато лучше всех остальных, переживших базовый тренинг, разбирался в компьютерах. Его уровень доступа к информации был высоким, и кроме того, его достаточно часто одалживали другим командам, когда нужны были специализированные навыки.

Кугару они тоже были нужны. Дождавшись, пока паренек забредет в столовую, он подошел и сел напротив, глядя в упор, пока тот не замер, уставившись на него, как кролик на огни летящего на него грузовика.

– Пошли выйдем, рядовой, – сказал Кугар. Паренек беспрекословно поднялся, оставив нетронутый обед, и вышел вслед за ним из столовой.

– Мне нужны имена, – начал Кугар, как только они вышли из оживленной зоны, где их мог бы кто-то подслушать, и медленно направились в сторону стрельбища для снайперов. – Пару лет назад тут был солдат, скорее всего, квартировался в Форт-Худе. Спецназ. – И ему оставалось только надеяться, что Джейк, в отличие от миллионов других позеров по всему миру, не выдавал желаемое за действительное. – Его зовут Джейк Дженсен. Мне нужен список тех, кто с ним служил. Добудешь мне список – и забудешь, что мы с тобой говорили. Понятно?

Паренек закивал так, словно в шее у него была пружина. 

– Да, это я могу… подожди, Джейк Дженсен? Джейкоб Алан Дженсен? Дж-Магеддон?

Кугар пристально на него посмотрел, понимая, что тот продолжит трепаться, если он сам будет хранить молчание.

– Мужик, он же был одним из нас, а потом – одним из вас, и… – Глаза компьютерного гения сначала стали как плошки, а потом опасливо прищурились. – Это же сто лет назад было, – сказал он, и Кугару совсем не понравилось, какой дело принимало оборот. – А тебе это зачем? – Он моргнул. – Как ты об этом узнал? О, дерьмо, ты его знаешь, да? Дженсена?

Кугар практически видел, как у парня в башке вращались шестеренки. 

– О-о-о, да ты с ним встречаешься, да? С Дж-Магеддоном? Без шуток?

Кугар огляделся по сторонам, но поблизости никого не было – а значит, никто и не подслушивал, хотя голосок парня достиг опасной громкости. В груди у Кугара все сжалось от паники, и он сделал шаг вперед, нависая над парнем. 

– Скажи это еще раз – и я тебя убью.

– Нет! – Тот, казалось, забыл как дышать, лишь смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. – Эй, нет, прости. Но… То, что случилось, – это просто дерьмо. Он же был одним из нас. Братство гиков! Я достану тебе эти имена.

Он опасливо посмотрел, не собирается ли Кугар пришить его, не сходя с места, – нет, он не собирался – и тогда парень быстро отдал ему честь, развернулся и дал деру.

Кугар дошел до стрельбища – подальше от казарм, не считая артиллерии. Он устроился в одной из лежек, чувствуя себя вполне комфортно даже без винтовки. Достав телефон, он прокрутил список контактов, упираясь большим пальцем в кнопки.

Был вторник, около двух. Джейк, наверное, дома, может быть, обедает. Кугар нажал вызов и послушал мягкий перезвон устанавливающейся связи. Солнечное «Привет!» от Джейка прозвучало издалека, словно тот был за миллионы километров.

– Hola [Привет – _исп._ ], – сказал Кугар и услышал, как Джейк рассмеялся.

– Куг?

– Si.

– Рад тебя слышать, чувак. Не думал, что позвонишь. Ну, из-за того, как мы расстались, сам понимаешь.

Кугар закрыл глаза, слушая как Джейк дышит на другом конце линии.

– Ты еще тут?

– Si.

– Не любитель телефонов, а?

– Нет.

– Ну, тогда мне чертовски льстит, что ты вообще позвонил, – сказал Джейк, и это заставило Кугара улыбнуться.

– Куг, – мягко, низким голосом позвал его Джейк. – Какого хрена это вообще было? Я просто… Я думал, что в таком ключе тебе не нравлюсь.

Кугар вздохнул. 

– Джейк. – И он не знал, что тут еще сказать. – Давай при встрече, si?

– Да, – ответил Джейк. – Я могу подождать.

И потом он принялся трепаться: о том, сколько всего успел сделать с домом, про новую футбольную команду Софи, про последние разы, когда он был на боях у Элиота, и кто там был из парней. Кугару нравилось его слушать – словно вот так он давал Джейку возможность немного побыть тем, прежним собой.

Он слушал его до тех пор, пока телефон у уха не нагрелся и не начал жалобно бибикать о разряженной батарее.

– Позвони мне как-нибудь еще, а? – попросил Джейк, и Кугар кивнул, хотя до Джейка и были сотни километров.

– Si. Позвоню.

Без дальнейших сантиментов они повесили трубки, и Кугар подумал, а может ли такое быть, что они оба хотят этого – попытаться выстроить что-то вместе в те короткие дни и недели, когда у Кугара не будет обязательств перед командой.

Он думал об улыбке Джейка и том, как тот пихал его плечом, понимая, что если бы это было в его силах – он бы попробовал.

  


  


Кугар думал, ему придется выслеживать полудобровольного помощника в поиске напавших на Джейка. И уж точно он не ждал, что тот рванет к нему через полдвора посреди бела дня и с таким видом, словно за ним черти гнались.

– Чувак, да какого хрена? – зашипел он на Кугара, и тот постарался вытолкнуть его со всеобщего обозрения до того, как они оба успеют стать мишенью для сплетен всей базы.

– Что? – спросил он.

Парень замахал руками в бессильном гневе. 

– Ты не сказал мне, что он не хочет, чтобы ты знал! – возмутился он. – Что, не посчитал важным упомянуть такую маленькую деталь?

Кугар глянул на него так, что пареньку пришлось шумно сглотнуть, чтобы хоть немного взять себя в руки.

– Он запер меня в моей же собственной системе, – пожаловался тот. – Да я полночи разбирался с мультяшным фиолетовым кроликом, умоляя его уйти без того, чтобы отформатировать мой диск. – Он вздохнул. – И он велел передать большой кошке*, что уже давным-давно обо всем позаботился и начинать по новой все это не стоит.

Кугар нахмурился. Да, вполне возможно, что те парни провели черт знает сколько времени в списке мудаков Джейка, но для него, Кугара, это совсем другое – он хотел лично вытрясти из них души.

– Слушай, – сказал парень, – ты жуткий и все такое, и я правда не хочу, чтобы ты пришел по мою душу, но это же Дж-Магеддон, у него что память, что руки – все охрененно длинное, и он может всю твою жизнь выкинуть в форточку, причем так, что ты даже не сообразишь, что же случилось.

Парень явно был близок к истерике. Несмотря на операции, в которых ему довелось участвовать, несмотря на то, что наверняка работать приходилось под вражеским огнем, под вопли сержантов и офицеров спецназа, даже несмотря на прямую угрозу, исходящую от Кугара, наложить от страха в штаны его заставил именно ужас перед яростью Джейка Дженсена.

Не удержавшись, Кугар дернул губами – полноценной улыбки он позволить себе не мог, не со своей репутацией и секретами.

Но в глубине души какая-то извращенная его часть просто сияла от гордости за то, что даже спустя годы после того, как Джейк свалил из армии, он, его Джейк, заставлял дрожать от страха профессиональных хакеров.

– Забудь, – сказал Кугар. – Я найду другой способ.

Неделю спустя команду отправили вскрывать базу торговцев оружием – одной из задач было заполучить список поставщиков. И если Кугар и присматривал вполглаза за их дерганым связистом, то только потому, что тот был полезен для выполнения операции. Только поэтому.

* Кугар – пума.

  


  


Кугар купил второй байк и отправил его в Форт-Худ, но увольнительная длиннее, чем в один день, появилась у него только зимой. Зима даже в Техасе время для байка неподходящее, а ждать, пока подвернется оказия в город, и вовсе не вариант. Вместо этого он взял билет на обычные, гражданские, авиалинии, рейс из Фейеттвилля, и, спасибо форме, билет на вылет в тот же день не опустошил его банковский счет. По собственному опыту он давно выучил, что люди в окошке, продающие реальные, а не электронные билеты, всегда добрее к парню в форме, урвавшему несколько дней нежданного отпуска, чем к какому-то мексу, решившему в последнюю минуту полетать по стране.

Форменный берет он, тем не менее, оставил на базе – запер в шкафу. Чертов берет всегда привлекал слишком много внимания – парней, жаждущих позадавать вопросы, тех, кто хотел бы быть таким же, как он, при этом даже не попытавшись вступить в обычные, не специализированные, войска, и, конечно, женщин, желавших узнать, а спец ли он и в других областях. Сама по себе форма уже втягивала его в такое количество неприятных разговоров, что он едва мог это вынести, – старики вспоминали дни былой славы, а дети расспрашивали, убил ли он уже хоть кого-то.

Перед тем как пройти таможенный контроль, он зашел в туалет – еще раз убедиться, что оставил все оружие там, где ему и полагалось быть, что не бросил в сумку пару ножей просто на автомате. С его последнего гражданского перелета, наверное, годы прошли – в последний раз ему нужно было добраться до какого-то места, куда не посылала его армия, еще до теракта одиннадцатого сентября, после которого процедуры проверки перед полетом стали каким-то адом на земле. Тогда он в последний раз и навещал семью.

Контроль он прошел без проблем, и только оказавшись у выхода на посадку, вдруг сообразил, что со всей этой горячкой побыстрее воспользоваться неожиданным отпуском так и не позвонил Джейку. Он достал телефон и быстро прокрутил историю последних звонков. Хотя его звонок Джейку и был третьим сверху, было это почти месяц назад. Он понятия не имел, как часто вообще принято звонить в таких ситуациях – когда ты поцеловал кого-то и, возможно, поцелуешь снова, – но был совершенно уверен, что это обычно делают чаще.

Он снова задумался, а сможет ли он. Сможет ли стать чем-то постоянным в жизни Джейка. И захочет ли от него этого Джейк. Бывало, что Кугар шел по минному полю, чувствуя себя более уверенно, чем сейчас.

Тем не менее он знал, что делать, – сесть в самолет. Знал, что через несколько часов будет в Далласе. Он мог бы просто просидеть три дня в аэропорту – или позвонить Джейку, и чем скорее, тем лучше, так что он нажал кнопку вызова и прислушался к переливам установки связи.

– Куг? – От того, насколько радостно прозвучал голос Джейка, в груди Кугара что-то екнуло.

– Si. Hola.

– Привет, чувак, как дела?

– Вылет через двадцать минут.

– Задание?

И не ответив сразу, затянув, Кугар совсем чуть-чуть почувствовал себя садистом. 

– Отпуск на три дня. Буду в далласском аэропорту через три часа.

– Да?! – И если у Кугара и были какие-то сомнения по поводу того, хочет ли Джейк серьезных отношений с ним, теперь он точно знал, что возможности увидеться тот без сомнения рад. – Забрать тебя?

– Si. Если время есть. Выход А-19 в… – Он запнулся, пока мозг переводил гражданское время, указанное в билете, на армейское, а потом обратно, потому что Джейк именно его использовал последние два с чем-то года. – В шесть вечера.

– Принято, – сказал Джейк, и по громкоговорителю тут же объявили, что начинается посадка на рейс Кугара, ему пора было идти.

– Adios [Пока – _исп._ ], – сказал Кугар. 

И Джейк ответил: 

– Скоро увидимся.

  


  


Перелет был совсем коротким. Соседка Кугара, девушка-подросток, не вылезала из айфона и не сказала ему и трех слов. Не соседка, а мечта, не считая негромкого бита попмузыки, непрестанно доносящегося из ее наушников.

Он забрал сумку из багажного зала – единственную в армейских цветах на ленте выдачи. Выйдя наружу, он принялся высматривать бледно-голубой раздолбанный грузовик Джейка и увидел его почти сразу, у тротуара. Сначала разглядел маленькие ладошки Софи, прижатые к боковому стеклу, а потом и она его заметила, и ее лицо тут же осветила улыбка. Джейк мигом открыл ей дверь, и она выбралась наружу. Подбежав, замерла прямо у его ног, растерявшись в последнюю секунду – а что же делать дальше.

Кугар улыбнулся и, опустившись на одно колено, распахнул объятия, но не спешил прижать ее к себе, давая возможность решать самой, как его поприветствовать. Она сделала последний шаг и, быстро обхватив его руками за шею, тут же отпустила. И эта вспышка радостного удивления, веселья и жизни, мелькнув на мгновение, стала маленьким примером того, чего, как он думал, у него уже никогда не будет.

– Ты вернулся! – воскликнула Софи. – Джейк говорил, что ты постараешься.

– Так и вышло, – подтвердил Кугар и, похоже, ничего другого она и не ожидала. Софи схватила его за свободную руку, и он, повесив сумку на плечо, последовал за ней к грузовику. Закинув сумку назад, он поднял Софи, подсаживая в машину, и увидел Джейка – впервые за последние несколько месяцев – тот улыбался ему, с трудом удерживая в руках непоседливого щенка. У собаки была короткая золотистая шерсть с белыми подпалинами, висячие уши, характерная мускулатура и умильная питбулья морда.

– Шугар, не крутись, – рассмеялся Джейк. – Тихо, девочка, тихо. – Он ухмыльнулся Кугару. – Я не знал, что ты весь такой в форме приедешь, а то оставил бы псину дома.

– Шерсть можно отряхнуть, – сказал Кугар, пожав плечами. Софи подвинулась, уступая ему место, и пристегнулась, а затем перетащила Шугар к себе на колени.

  


  


– Тереза готовит ужин, – сказал Джейк, когда Кугар устроился на сиденье. Они тронулись с места и тут же оказались в самой гуще движения. – Если хочешь. Рис с курицей. – Даже если бы и не хотел, он не собирался оскорблять сестру Джейка или отказываться от возможности поесть в кругу семьи за большим столом.

– Хорошо, – сказал он и дал щенку обнюхать пальцы.

  


  


Тереза наложила ему добавки – и предложила еще, но Кугар лишь улыбнулся и покачал головой.

– Если съем еще хоть ложку – просто лопну, – сказал он, и Софи, воспользовавшись тем, что взрослые отвлеклись, сунула щенку кусочек курицы.

– Может, нам уже пора? – спросил Джейк, и Кугар кивнул.

– Большое спасибо, señora, señorita. – Они разом заулыбались его испанскому и попрощались. И пока они с Джейком шли к выходу, Кугар чувствовал на пояснице тепло его руки, всего лишь направляющей его, но согревающей даже сквозь форменную куртку.

Как только они сели в грузовик, Джейк включил обогрев салона. Теперь, когда они наконец-то оказались одни, он как-то странно затих.

– Ты надолго в городе? – спросил он, выезжая на дорогу.

– Три дня, две ночи.

Джейк кивнул. 

– Я все еще присматриваю за Софи после школы, но могу позвонить и отменить смены в салоне.

– Si. Хорошо, – ответил Кугар, и в грузовике снова стало тихо.

– Ты не звонил, – наконец сказал Джейк. В его голосе было больше неуверенности, чем упрека.

Кугар посмотрел на свои руки, на следы пороховой пыли, кажется, навечно въевшиеся в кожу.

– Это словно другой мир, – наконец сказал он. – Быть там. И думать о тебе здесь.

С момента, как он видел Джейка в последний раз, Кугар убил шестерых. И гадал сейчас, имеет ли это вообще значение.

– Хорошо, – сказал Джейк. – Это я переживу. – Он молчал еще пару километров, а потом признался: – Я проверял. Ну, где-то раз в неделю. Просто чтобы знать, что твоя учетка еще активна и на ней нет штампа «убит».

– Джейк... – Беспокойство волной прокатилось по всему его телу. Не потому, что Джейк мог бы воспользоваться секретной информацией для чего-то плохого, а потому, что если его на этом поймают – он сядет в тюрьму. – Не надо. Риск.

Джейк пожал плечами. 

– Я все за собой чищу, да и не залезаю глубоко.

– Не надо, – повторил он. – Я оставлю письмо в своем шкафчике. Чтобы тебе переслали, если… – Он не стал договаривать, чтобы не накликать беду.

Джейк глянул на него, пока они стояли на светофоре. 

– Ладно, – сказал он. – Больше не буду шпионить. – И голос у него был настолько расстроенный, что Кугар поверил.

– Прости, что не звонил, – сказал Кугар, и Джейк кивнул.

– Извинения приняты. Я же помню, что ты не любитель телефонов, так что все в порядке. И я знаю, что мне тоже звонить не стоит – вдруг ты с кем-то из своих будешь. Просто пообещай, если что-то случится и ты больше никогда не вернешься в Даллас, ты дашь мне знать – и тогда я перестану быть таким надоедливым нытиком, хорошо?

Джейк заслуживал гораздо большего, чем все это. Заслуживал парня, с которым мог бы вместе жить, каждый день, или который как минимум звонил бы ему. Тем не менее, Кугар знал, что он, эгоистичная скотина, все равно хочет стать тем, кто будет с Джейком. Он понятия не имел, что нужно сделать, чтобы Джейк принял его таким, каков он есть, но в очередной раз поклялся себе стать лучше. Не лажать. Может, он грешник и maricón [педик – _исп._ ], но точно не идиот.

– Джейк, – тихо и очень серьезно сказал он. – Если такое… если я не смогу, я дам знать. Lo promito [Обещаю – _исп._ ].

Джейк кивнул и с усилием улыбнулся. 

– Тогда ладно. Эй, хочешь остановимся, съедим по мороженому?

Кугар дернул углом рта. Джейк тянул время. И нервничал точно так же, как и он сам. От этого все стало как-то проще.

– Я хочу домой, – сказал он. – С тобой.

Джейк кивнул и свернул на боковую улицу, стуча пальцами по рулю и напевая под нос какую-то песенку, которую Кугар то ли не знал, то ли не мог опознать из-за фальшивого мотива. Припарковавшись и выбравшись наружу, Джейк все не находил себе места, а Кугар понятия не имел, что, черт возьми, полагается говорить в таких ситуациях – и поэтому молчал.

Не глядя на него, Джейк отпер заднюю дверь и спросил: 

– Ну, мне просто нужно знать. Начнем ли мы с «может быть», вернемся к дружбе или – к тому моменту, где остановились, когда ты поцеловал меня и сбежал?

Кугар поймал его, едва тот ступил за дверь, прижал спиной к стене – точно так же, как в последний раз, и обхватил лицо руками, соединив пальцы сзади на шее. Наклонившись, он поцеловал Джейка – жадно, страстно, безо всяких выкрутасов и изящества.

– О, – выдохнул Джейк, когда они наконец закончили – губы его покраснели, глаза распахнулись. – Такое мне подходит. – Схватив Кугара за лацканы формы, он притянул его еще ближе. И на этот раз в поцелуе было больше игры: поддразнивания и прикусывания. Ладони Джейка гуляли по плечам, рукам и бедрам Кугара так осторожно, словно он не был уверен, что ему позволено.

Они притирались друг к другу – у обоих крепко стояло, это чувствовалось сквозь шерсть формы и плотный деним; поза у стены была знакома Кугару по предыдущему опыту, так что он не задумываясь расстегнул джинсы Джейка.

– Куг, да ты не должен…

Кугар заткнул его, легко прикусив губу, и Джейк вздрогнул от прикосновения зубов. Он тут же запустил пальцы в гладко зачесанные волосы Кугара, стягивая резинку и позволяя прядям рассыпаться по плечам. От прикосновения волос к щекам Кугар почувствовал себя свободнее, не как на службе.

Он опустился на колени, и Джейк выругался. 

– У меня давно никого не было, Кугар. 

И тому тоже показалось, что с его последнего раза минула целая вечность. Год прошел с тех пор, как его кто-то трахал, с тех пор, как он брал в рот чей-то член. Он потерся носом о член Джейка сквозь белый хлопок трусов. 

– Пожалуйста, – взмолился Джейк, но руки его в волосах Кугара были все такими же нежными. – Надолго меня не хватит.

Поэтому Кугар не стал тянуть, а просто освободил Джейка от трусов, лишь на секунду полюбовавшись гладким тяжелым членом, открывшимся взгляду, – и тут же взял его в рот, наслаждаясь тем, как он ощущается, каков на вкус, чувствуя, как щеки заливает румянцем от удовольствия.

– Ну правда, – предупредил Джейк, подаваясь вперед почти незаметными движениями. Кугар глянул на него, не выпуская изо рта члена и, Dios [Господи – _исп._ ], он готов был поклясться, что еще не видел, чтобы другой мужчина смотрел на него с таким обожанием. Он задвигал головой, принимая Джейка все глубже и дальше, не ради боли или наказания, а потому, что Джейк заслуживал только самого лучшего.

– Блядь, – застонал Джейк полузадушенно от усилий сдержаться; он прикусил ладонь, пытаясь не кончить сразу, – но особо это не помогло, и он кончил, наполнив рот Кугара горьковато-солоноватым вкусом. Рука Джейка так и покоилась на его голове, словно длань священника, дающего благословение, и никогда еще у Кугара это не было так нежно, так хорошо. Он проглотил – потому что это не какой-то грязный переулок, а плевать на пол в доме Джейка он не собирался. И – это же Джейк, а если в глазах и стояли слезы, так это из-за члена, прошедшегося по горлу, когда Кугар попытался проглотить все разом.

Джейк прерывисто выдохнул и обмяк, откинувшись на стену: 

– Господи, Кугар... – Он дышал так часто, что Кугар почувствовал прилив гордости за то, что он оказался так хорош. Ухмыльнувшись, он засунул член Джейка обратно в трусы, игнорируя требовательно пульсирующий собственный.

Джейк поднял его на ноги, улыбка у него была совершенно блаженной. Он потянулся было поцеловать его – но Кугар уклонился, ткнувшись плотно сжатыми губами Джейку под ухо. Так он показывал, что в порядке – просто не мог себе представить, что кто-то захочет почувствовать подобный вкус просто так, а не с целью довести партнера до оргазма. Он почти ожидал, что Джейк будет бороться, – потому что Джейк всегда и все делает наперекор, но тот, кажется, просто принял это как данность, обнял Кугара и потерся носом о его волосы. 

– Хочу тебя в постели, – пробормотал он, и хотя самые длинные, самые грубые секс-марафоны Кугара и прошли в чьих-то постелях, он доверял Джейку – и поэтому просто кивнул.

Джейк взял его за руку и улыбнулся, словно глупый подросток, словно Кугар был чем-то прекрасным и бесконечно ценным. Он провел его в спальню – туда, где было два матраса, точно так же, как и в прошлый раз. Кугар потянулся было расстегнуть куртку, но Джейк накрыл его руку своей.

– Пожалуйста, – попросил он так мягко, словно это было что-то из разряда его несбыточных фантазий. Кугар опустил руки, и Джейк тут же запустил свои ему в волосы, притягивая ближе, целуя так чертовски нежно, что Кугар даже не знал, что с этим делать. Он дал Джейку раздеть себя – тот расстегнул его форменную куртку, потом рубашку и аккуратно сложил все на одном из матрасов. Он взялся за цепочку с жетонами, но лишь взвесил ее в руке, не снимая.

После он опустился на колени – у Кугара стояло так, что было больно, – но Джейк лишь медленно расшнуровал один за другим ботинки, снял их, а затем и носки, расстегнул штаны и стащил их вниз медленным движением, а потом дождался, пока Кугар переступит через них. Кугар готов был умолять, готов был проклинать Джейка за то, как невыносимо медленно тот движется.

– Ты тоже, – велел он, и Джейк тут же сбросил куртку, стянул футболку и едва не упал, запутавшись в джинсах. Кугар успел подхватить его под локоть.

Он дал Джейку уложить себя на кровать, все еще в трусах. Они снова целовались, и Кугар даже не вспомнил – поцелуй уже был в самом разгаре, – что во рту у него все еще вкус Джейка, это было уже неважно. Джейк терся бедром о его член – казалось, этого и слишком много, и недостаточно одновременно. 

Когда Джейк, дразня, просунул руку под резинку трусов, Кугар, не выдержав, выразительно на него посмотрел: 

– Хватит, черт побери, ну хватит уже! – Джейк, рассмеявшись в качестве извинения, стащил с него белье. Он замер, уставившись на член Кугара, – и если Джейку тут что-то не понравится, Кугар будет очень, очень зол*.

Затем, очень медленно, Джейк расплылся в широкой улыбке и, потянувшись, взял член Кугара в руку, погладил тонкую кожицу крайней плоти, отчего тот зашипел от удовольствия.

– Господи, это так красиво, – пробормотал он и, наклонившись, прижался губами, очерчивая языком линию там, где крайняя плоть отступала, приоткрывая чувствительную головку члена. От этого ощущения Кугар дернулся, выгибаясь на кровати. Джейк мягко подул, посылая поток холодного воздуха, а потом потерся носом, щекоча ствол короткими волосками бородки.

– Скажи, как ты хочешь, – попросил он, и Кугар практически зарычал. – Что ты любишь, Кугар?

Джейк поцеловал самый кончик его члена – так нежно, что на любой другой части тела такой поцелуй можно было бы назвать целомудренным.

– Блядь, – застонал Кугар. – Что угодно. Джейк, что угодно. Твой рот, рука, Dios, просто не останавливайся. – Он попытался вскинуть бедра, прижаться к губам Джейка, которые были так чертовски близко, – но Джейк отстранился, оставаясь на все том же расстоянии.

– Сейчас все будет, – пообещал он, и Кугар развел ноги, закидывая пятки Джейку на плечи в попытке подтянуть его ближе. Джейк накрыл его член своими восхитительными губами, нежно отводя крайнюю плоть рукой, проводя языком по чувствительной, спрятанной до этого поверхности; другая его рука двинулась еще дальше, ниже. Он погладил большим пальцем сухую дырку Кугара, дразня, но не пытаясь войти глубже.

Кугар старался держаться – не хотел, чтобы это так быстро закончилось. Он вскинул руку, прикрывая глаза предплечьем, так, чтобы не видеть невыносимого – как Джейк опускается на него – и спрятать свой стыд, и тут рот Джейка и его прикосновения сделали свое дело, заставив Кугара кончить. Глотая, Джейк поперхнулся – угол был не особо подходящим – потом выпрямился, вытер рот рукой, и, улыбнувшись, завалился рядом на постель.

– Ого, – рассмеялся он, глядя в потолок. – Хм, что могу сказать – неожиданность была приятной.

Они оба были потными, и хотя в комнате было не особо холодно, жарко там тоже не было, так что Джейк вытащил из-под них простыню и набросил на обнаженные тела. Об этом Кугар тоже не имел представления – как касаться кого-то, когда с самим актом покончено. Пальцы Джейка лениво выписывали узоры на его коже, а дыхание щекотало волосы.

– Есть идеи, чем мы тут вообще занимаемся? – спросил Джейк, но голос его звучал довольно.

– Без понятия, – ответил Кугар, и так они и лежали, вместе, пока Кугар не провалился в сон.

Он проснулся посреди ночи – один в постели. Где-то рядом гудел обогреватель, а в комнате стоял полумрак. Она была освещена лишь мерцанием мониторов, отраженным от стены. Повернув голову, он увидел Джейка – тот спал, растянувшись на другой кровати. Кугар поднялся в туалет перед тем, как поспать еще, но на обратном пути заметил, что пушка по-прежнему тут, поверх простыни, в паре сантиметров от руки Джейка. Это зрелище всегда его вымораживало – и он знал, что точно не заснет, пока эта штука лежит там вот так. Годы муштры по ответственному обращению с оружием заставили его потянуться к пистолету – очень осторожно на случай, если он разбудит Джейка и тот дернется. Подняв пистолет, Кугар поставил его на предохранитель и положил на стоящий рядом переносной мини-холодильник – достаточно близко, чтобы Джейк сразу его увидел, но достаточно далеко, чтобы случайно не выстрелить.

* 90% мужчин в Америке обрезаны (в отличие от постсоветского пространства), и крайняя плоть считается чем-то малоэстетичным и негигиеничным. Кугар не обрезан, поэтому переживает, что Джейку это может не понравиться _(прим. пер.)_.

  


  


– Ну и что же тебе нравится? Ну, в сексуальном смысле? – спросил Джейк, и у Кугара аж лицо загорелось от смущения. Не задают таких вопросов при ярком свете дня, во время завтрака, под мигас с жаренными бобами. Он быстро огляделся, но, кажется, на них никто не смотрел. Он попытался взглядом убедить Джейка не говорить ничего такого, но тот в ответ лишь ухмыльнулся.

– Эй, раз уж у меня личный интерес, это уже не просто любопытство! – Затем он, видимо, присмотрелся повнимательнее и заметил, насколько же Кугару не по себе. Он вздохнул и, видимо, решил быть с ним помягче. – Хорошо. Не здесь. Но я хочу знать, Куг. Хочу дать тебе все, что ты пожелаешь.

– Ты и так, – ответил Кугар очень тихо, не встречаясь с ним глазами. От Джейка бы он принял все – и был бы благодарен. И это настолько отличалось от того, что Кугар пробовал до этого, что он даже и уверен-то не был, что его предыдущий опыт вообще стоит брать в расчет.

Джейк сменил тему и стал рассказывать про ремонт дома, который был почти закончен, и про то, что он уже присмотрел новый. 

– Наверное, уже на следующей неделе начну обставлять, привезу мебель со склада, чтобы немного придать ему жилой вид. – Кугар тут же подумал, что было бы, останься он здесь и на следующую неделю, и на неделю после нее, и дальше... Будь он вместе с Джейком каждый день, все время. Задумался, устали бы они от этого бесконечного присутствия и вцепились бы друг другу в глотки или все так и было бы – легко и приятно, с болтовней Джейка и его собственным молчанием.

На обратном пути Джейк положил руку ему на бедро, и Кугар всякий раз дергался, когда мимо них проезжали машины с более высокой посадкой, воображая, что кто-то мог их вот так увидеть.

  


  


– Так можно? – спросил Джейк, положив руку на спину Кугару и лениво вырисовывая круги большим пальцем. – Я просто… просто не могу поверить, что теперь я могу тебя касаться.

– Здесь, – сказал Кугар. – Здесь можно.

Они были в спальне – полностью одетые – и целовались.

– Скажи, что тебе нравится. – В голосе Джейка появились умоляющие нотки; их губы были практически в паре сантиметров друг от друга. – Не хочу налажать. Что ты вообще пробовал и что хочешь попробовать? Что тебя заводит?

Кугар снова поцеловал его, оттягивая неизбежное, избегая вопросов, на которые у него не было ответов.

– А что ты сам делаешь, Джейк? – спросил он вместо того, чтобы отвечать. – Сосешь члены? Трахаешь мужиков? – И пусть слова были грязными, а хлынувшие за ними картинки еще грязнее, но кровь Кугара забурлила. Он представил на мгновение, как какой-то другой мужчина касается Джейка, и возбуждение и ревность затопили целиком. – Даешь им трахать себя?

Джейк застыл – и до Кугара вдруг дошло, с кем он говорил и о чем. Блядь. 

– Lo siento, – попытался он извинится, но руки Джейка, по прежнему лежащие на его руках, дали понять, что отстраняться тот не собирается.

– Это ты так пытаешься меня заткнуть, Куг, или спрашиваешь, потому что думал о чем-то таком? – Джейк говорил без злости, и Кугар мысленно поблагодарил бога, к которому особо-то обычно не обращался. Голос Джейка звучал спокойно, с легким любопытством и почти незаметной настороженностью.

Кугар покачал головой, не способный облечь мысли в слова. О том, что не может и представить себе, чтобы быть тем, кто толкается внутрь. Что в его голове это – больший грех, большее desviado [извращение – _исп._ ]: быть тем, кто трахает, а не тем, кого. Да, тот, кто принимает, вроде как не такой мачо, но зато остается иллюзия, что он – просто пассивный участник. Он не хотел такого, не нуждался в этом. 

– Ты мог бы, – пробормотал Джейк. – Последний раз давно было, так что нам, наверное, надо будет осторожно, но… у меня уже было. После того. Это выполнимо – главное, чтобы я видел, что это ты.

Кугар покачал головой, не глядя на него.

– Нет. Я не хочу так.

– У меня есть полтора дня, – сказал Джейк, и Кугар слышал, как звенит его голос от переживаний. – Чуть больше двадцати четырех часов, чтобы сделать тебе так хорошо, чтобы ты захотел вернуться, и я не собираюсь ни минуты тратить впустую, на пробы и ошибки. Это просто неэффективно.

На это Кугар лишь ухмыльнулся и, подняв глаза, увидел, каким разочарованным выглядит Джейк. 

– Idiota [Придурок – _исп._ ]. – Обхватив затылок Джейка, он притянул его к себе для еще одного поцелуя, без слов давая понять, что вернется, что все это для него что-то значит.

Они так и застряли в спальне – перепутавшись ногами, пытаясь переместиться в постель так, чтобы не разорвать объятий. Все утро прошло в осторожных прикосновениях и нежных исследованиях, таких невыносимо приятных, каких Кугар никогда себе раньше не позволял. Джейк разрешал ему касаться себя, где он только пожелает, шутил про свой протез яйца, и Кугар, не отводя взгляда от его лица, держал в руках их оба, одаривая одинаковой лаской и вниманием. Он решил, что ему нравится вкус Джейка – приятный вкус его кожи на языке.

  


  


В их последнее совместное утро в Далласе он проснулся и обнаружил, что Джейк сидит на его постели, у стены, вытянув длинные ноги – руки Кугара лежали у него на коленях. Потянувшись, Кугар лизнул, а потом и прикусил его бедро, получив в ответ вопль и смешок, которых и ожидал, но Джейк тут же снова затих, и Кугар заметил, насколько серьезное выражение застыло в его голубых глазах.

– Кугар. Это что-то изменит? Для тебя там.

Кугар пожал плечами. 

– Как они узнают? Не думаю, что это возможно. – Он же все такой же. Должен быть. Ему нет необходимости рассказывать что-то команде – друзьям, которые ближе ему, чем братья. Мысль причиняла боль, но Джейк… Джейк рядом был более чем достойной компенсацией.

Джейк пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы, и Кугар закрыл глаза, позволяя себе насладиться незамысловатой лаской.

– Хотел бы я, чтобы ты остался, – задумчиво прошептал Джейк, и Кугар закрыл глаза, пытаясь сопротивляться этой мечте. Dios, он мог бы себе представить, как бы оно было – просыпаться каждое утро для того, чтобы, отработав день, целовать Джейка и играть в парке с Софи и Шугар. Но отказаться от винтовки, отказаться от того, что получалось у него в этой жизни лучше всего? Жить без приказов, без командиров? Это казалось совершенно нереальным, и он попытался представить, каково это будет – уйти из армии, променяв все свое будущее на роман с Джейком.

– Прости, – тут же сказал Джейк. – Прости, я не должен был так говорить… Просто хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности и там, где я мог бы за тобой присмотреть.

Кугар перекатился, садясь, а потом притянул Джейка в объятия. 

– Я буду в безопасности, насколько это возможно для солдата. И сделаю все, чтобы вернуться домой, к тебе. У меня отличная подготовка, а еще я сильный и смышленый.

– Как и они, – пробормотал Джейк, пожимая плечами – Кугар почувствовал это всем телом, и у него что-то болезненно сжалось в животе. Он вдруг понял, что Джейк волнуется не о том, что могут сделать ему враги, а о том, что может сделать его команда, и на это ему нечего возразить. Ему хотелось бы верить, что даже узнай они – это бы ничего не изменило. Что они не сотворили бы с ним того, что сделали с Джейком его сослуживцы, но он не мог знать наверняка.

– Прости, – повторил Джейк, явно пытаясь отогнать мрачные мысли и улыбнуться. – Ты прекрасно сходил за натурала, с чего бы что-то должно было измениться.

Джейк поцеловал его, быстро и легко, и пошел в душ, явно сбегая, и Кугар не знал, что тут можно сделать, кроме как позволить ему. Кугар помылся следующим, а потом оделся в простые джинсы с рубашкой, затолкав форму подальше, и Джейк отвез его в аэропорт.

– Adios, – попрощался Кугар, выходя из грузовика, без поцелуя, даже не коснувшись. Заглянув Джейку в глаза, он понадеялся что тот понимает, что это не потому, что ему все равно, а потому, что есть вещи, сделать которые он просто не может.

– Увидимся, Куг, – ответил Джейк, и Кугар подумал, что да, он все понимает.


	4. Глава 4

Клэй подхватил его в аэропорту Фейеттвилля на той же машине, которую как-то ставил против перевода Кугара в свою команду. 

– Как Даллас? – спросил он, на что Кугар лишь пожал плечами. Остальная часть пути прошла в молчании.

Три последующих дня они потратили на инструктаж и подготовку к крупной операции: изучали карты и разведданные, Кугар прикидывал расстояния и углы обзора, Пуч присматривался к дорожным развязкам и авиасообщению, а Рок выбирал подходящее случаю вооружение.

Последний вечер в Штатах они провели в своем съемном жилье, глядя по телеку футбол и поедая пиццу с пивом, заказанные с размахом, так, что на журнальном столике не осталось места. Звонок телефона насторожил всех – в их доме это было довольно редким явлением. Быстро прикинув временную разницу, Кугар сообразил, что в Калифорнии сейчас как раз вечер, безумные детишки, за которыми присматривала его madre, разошлись, ужин съеден – самое время устроить очередную попытку дозвониться до него.

Поднявшись и потянувшись, он с независимым видом вышел в коридор, старательно игнорируя недобрые взгляды, что бросал на него Пуч, которому пришлось иди к телефону. Сам же Кугар скрылся в спальне – комнате с раздвижными дверьми и небольшим балконом, с которого открывался вид на узкую заснеженную долину, по дну которой все еще бежала тонкая лента ручья. Пуч больше не гонялся за ним по всему дому, но Кугару все равно нравилось иметь возможность к отступлению, найди на того приступ внезапной настойчивости. Издалека доносился голос Пуча – невнятный, но можно было уловить тон, сначала ровный, а потом резкий, встревоженный. Кугар подумал, что, наверное, стоит пойти и взять трубку. Узнать, что там случилось. Проверить, вдруг им нужно от него что-то еще, помимо денег.

– Кугар! – рявкнул Рок так, что Кугар резко отвернулся от окна. – Звонят, какая-то женщина. Пуч говорит, что она сильно расстроена. – Когда даже после этого Кугар все еще не двинулся с места, Рок добавил: – Это не твоя мама, и она говорит что-то про Даллас. Там же твоя девчонка, да?

– Mierda [Дерьмо – _исп._ ]! – выругался Кугар и протиснулся мимо Рока. Блядь, в Далласе только одна женщина знала его имя, и если она плачет, значит, в скором времени кто-то умрет – Кугар об этом позаботится.

– Si, – резко сказал он, выхватив трубку из рук Пуча. Команда смотрела на него, и он развернулся к ним спиной – видеть их сейчас было просто невыносимо.

– Карлос? Слава богу! – Да, на другом конце была Тереза, и голос ее звенел от слез. – Это Джейк. Он в больнице. Прошлой ночью на него напали. Он зовет тебя, и я не знала, что еще…

– Que? [Как? – _исп._ ] – Слова утратили всякий смысл. Словно он забыл английский.

– В его доме, – сказала она, и, переведя дыхание, начала сначала. – Сначала они забросили бутылки с горящим бензином ему в окна, и когда он вышел наружу, они его уже поджидали. Они избили его. – Голос прервался, послышались сдавленные рыдания. – Его прооперировали и перевели в палату всего несколько часов назад, и когда он пришел в себя – начал тебя звать. Повторял номер твоего мобильного и вот этот.

– Он… – Кугар и сам не знал, о чем пытался спросить.

– В сознании, – ответила она, и, может, именно об этом он и спрашивал. – Он надышался дыма, а еще – перелом руки и ребер, ушиб кисти.

– Кто?

– Он сказал, что не разглядел. – Она, казалось, не особо в это верила, и, черт побери, этот придурок никогда не делился именами своих врагов.

Он попытался сообразить, что за парни могли устроить такое Джейку.

– Его пистолет. Он был с ним?

– Да, пожарные его нашли. Полиция. Они сказали, что он не стрелял. Он так и стоял на предохранителе.

Кугар напряг руку – изо всех сил, до побелевших костяшек, лишь бы не сжать трубку в кулаке. Картина произошедшего встала у него перед глазами, словно кадры из фильма: Джейк выходит из двери, за спиной у него пламя и клубы дыма, на носу перекосившиеся очки, а в руке – пистолет. Безликие мужчины с битами и монтировками наступают на него, Джейк жмет на курок – и ничего не происходит, совсем ничего, потому что Кугар, блядь, помешанный на безопасности кретин, поставил пистолет на предохранитель, не предупредив, и вот результат – Джейк в больнице, из-за него.

– Карлос. – Голос ее стал спокойнее, она явно пытается взять себя в руки. – Он зовет тебя, снова и снова. Сказал, что ты ему нужен. Он отправил нас с Софи в отель. Думаю, он напуган. Кажется, происходит что-то совсем страшное.

– Я скоро буду, – сказал он, и услышал, как за спиной загомонили парни.

Она поблагодарила, и он услышал где-то вдалеке тоненький, совсем детский голос Софи, полный слез. Он повесил трубку, пока еще мог держать себя в руках.

– Какого хрена? – спросил Рок, но Кугар развернулся и посмотрел на Клэя.

– Мне надо уехать, – сказал он, и Клэй нахмурился.

– Что случилось? Твоя девчонка в порядке?

Он стиснул зубы. 

– Она не моя девчонка. Ее брат… мой друг Джейк. На него напали. Он в больнице.

Клэй покачал головой. 

– Блин, мне очень жаль твоего друга, Кугар, но нам завтра на задание, и туда уже была вбухана уйма денег и времени. Если бы это был член семьи, я, может быть, и…

– Клэй! – оборвал его Кугар. Пуч уставился на него. Рок смотрел не отрываясь. – Мне надо ехать. – Все лицо его ныло от напряжения, от необходимости подбирать слова, которые могли бы тут помочь.

– Он мне не просто друг, – наконец выдавил он и, сквозь стиснутые зубы, добавил: – Он мой парикмахер.

Пуч поперхнулся. Рок длинно выдохнул: 

– Бля-я-ядь, – а Клэй пораженно уставился на него.

– Ты… – начал было он, но Кугар его оборвал.

– Не спрашивай.

Клэй смотрел на него долго, не отводя глаз, но Кугар не отступил, не пошел на попятную.

– Ты серьезно, – наконец сказал Клэй.

– Si.

– И этот… Джейк важен для тебя? Настолько, что ты готов к дисциплинарным последствиям.

Да он бы и под трибунал пошел – хотя, будучи человеком адекватным, особо не рвался.

– Si.

Клэй медленно взял правую руку Кугара двумя своими.

– Ты насчет этого всего уверен. И парень того стоит. – Правой ладонью он обхватил указательный палец Кугара, левой – зафиксировал саму руку. Все, что оставалось Кугару, не дергаться и не вырваться.

– Черт, Клэй, нет, – ринулся было к нему Пуч, но Кугар кивнул, глядя Клэю прямо в глаза. Когда рука Клэя рванула его палец назад и вниз, он, не сдержавшись, заорал – палец был сломан так аккуратно, как только было возможно, учитывая обстоятельства. Но боль была не сравнима с захлестнувшей его благодарностью.

– Ну, с такой рукой ты, черт побери, точно не сможешь стрелять, – объявил Клэй. – Отвезу тебя в лазарет, и будет тебе неделя на восстановление.

Кугар подтянул руку к груди и кивнул. 

– Мне нужна твоя машина, – сказал он, и Клэй не стал ему возражать.

  


  


На то, чтобы отвезти его на базу, поставить палец на место, зафиксировать и заполнить все необходимые бумаги, у Клэя ушел час. Согласно легенде, он поскользнулся на льду и неудачно приземлился – и стыд за идиотизм произошедшего был лишь малой платой за возможность добраться до Джейка.

Когда Кугар с Клэем вернулись, Рок с Пучем еще не легли.

– И когда ты собирался нам рассказать? – спросил Рок, едва они вошли в комнату, но Кугар просто прошел мимо него не сказав ни слова. – Шесть месяцев, чувак, мы вместе дрались, вместе истекали кровью – и ты не рассказал нам вот такого важного дерьма?

Раздался какой-то грохот, и Кугар подумал, что Рок, наверное, впечатал кулак в стену – а потом тихий голос Клэя, требующий все это прекратить.

Кугар открыл свой шкаф и вытащил походную сумку и футляр, в котором носил винтовку, свою собственную, которую не нужно было хранить в шкафу для оружия. Ей было далеко до его сладкой М-40, но в крайнем случае сойдет.

Он снял жетоны и кинул их на кровать, потому что они не совпадали ни с одним из имен, под которыми он мог бы сейчас свободно перемещаться вне базы. Рядом положил и свой бумажник. Единственное, что оставалось у него общего с Карлосом Альваресом, – это отпечатки пальцев и телефон, но тут уж он ничего не мог поделать.

Клэй ждал снаружи с ключами от машины в руках. 

– Что собираешься делать? – спросил он, и Кугар покачал головой.

– Все, что нужно Джейку.

Клэй нахмурился и многозначительно посмотрел на футляр винтовки.

Кугар пожал плечами. Рука его пульсировала болью. 

– Парень служил в спецназе. Он не стал бы звать меня подержать его за руку.

Клэй сложил руки на груди: 

– Он может попросить, чтобы ты кого-то ради него убил?

– Я сказал, что ему нужно, а не что он попросит.

Клэю похоже, это не особо нравилось, но тем не менее мысль, что Кугар не собирается играть в наемного убийцу по чьему-то приказу, его, похоже, успокоила. Немного. Он сжал плечо Кугара, сунул ему ключи – и отпустил. – Vaya con Dios [Ступай с богом – _исп._ ], Карлос, – сказал он, и Кугар развернулся в сторону выхода.

Пуч поймал его у самой двери – в руках у него был пузырек с тайленолом, а на лице – такая встревоженная гримаса, что напряжение в груди Кугара немного ослабло, пусть даже на секунду. 

– Я вернусь, – пообещал он, не имея ни малейшего представления, а возможно ли это вообще.

Пуч кивнул и сказал: 

– Распечатал тебе карту. – Он бросил стопку распечатанных листов на сумку Кугара, а затем отступил, явно не желая смотреть, как напарник уходит непонятно куда навстречу неизвестной опасности.

Все это время Рок просто неподвижно стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел. Кугар бы обеспокоился – будь у него время.

Едва вырулив на шоссе, Кугар почувствовал, как вся армейская жизнь словно канула куда-то, стала неважной – и только Джейк был реален.

Он вел машину – с запада на юго-запад, чуть выше скоростного ограничения. Если его остановят, то путешествие закончится даже не начавшись: мексиканцу на спортивной машине с навороченной винтовкой и пистолетами следовало бы быть поосторожнее на дорогах где угодно, но особенно так далеко на юг.

Около трех утра недостаток сна перекрыл даже отчаянное желание добраться поскорее до Джейка, и он съехал, чтобы заправиться, купить кофе и откопать в сумке один из прихваченных стимуляторов, выданных ему в армии на случай, когда цель приходилось ждать несколько дней.

Купив еще обезболивающих, он приобрел одноразовый телефон и позвонил на номер Джейка – сообщить Терезе, что прибудет через несколько часов. Она рассказала, как добраться до больницы, и Кугар подумал, что теперь, когда она знала, что он в пути, даже голос ее звучал пободрее.

  


  


На больничной парковке Кугар провел лишь пару минут – распустил волосы, надел шляпу, постаравшись выглядеть как расстроенный родственник, а не ненормальный, только что проведший за рулем семнадцать часов практически без остановок. Он вошел в фойе больницы и подошел к информационной стойке.

– Джейкоб Дженсен, – сказал он, и администратор набрала имя на клавиатуре. Зимнее солнце сияло сквозь огромные, во все пять этажей, окна фасада больницы. Кугару оно казалось невыносимо ярким – сейчас, когда весь мир словно потускнел от беспокойства.

– Миссис Дженсен сейчас с ним, а к нему можно только одного посетителя за раз. Могу ли я передать, что вы ожидаете, мистер…

– Карлос, – сказал он. – Скажите ей, что Карлос здесь.

Он нашел стул и приготовился ждать, со шляпой в руках – он медленно крутил ее, ощущая гладкий, потертый край, скользящий между большим и средним пальцами до стыка шва, отмечающего завершение круга. Тереза подошла почти сразу – темные глаза ее были красными, но сухими.

– Карлос, – позвала она, и он тут же поднялся. Она подошла ближе, обняла его, и он обнял ее в ответ, принимая на себя вес ее тела. – Пошли. – Через секунду она собралась с силами и отступила от него. – Я отведу тебя в палату. Если хочешь остаться, я поеду в отель. Я просто… не хочу, чтобы он был тут один.

– Пока не знаю, – сказал он, как только они зашли в лифт. – Дай мне с ним поговорить.

Тереза кивнула, а когда лифт остановился, провела его мимо сестринского поста, через лабиринт коридоров и, подойдя к одной из дверей, постучала. Когда ответа не последовало, она приоткрыла ее и жестом позвала Кугара.

– Он выглядит просто ужасно, – предупредила Тереза, – но все будет хорошо, он поправится. Не волнуйся, если он не проснется. Он был сильно расстроен и какое-то время назад им пришлось дать ему успокоительное.

Кугар вошел – и тут же мысленно поблагодарил за предупреждение. Джейк. Dios, всего четыре дня назад они лежали в постели, вместе, и Джейк был здоров, доволен, счастлив. Сейчас голова его была в бинтах, а тело и лицо покрыто синяками. Один глаз заплыл и не открывался, швы тянулись вдоль всей брови. Под носом – трубочка с кислородом, левая рука в гипсе, а на правой кисти – мешок со льдом. Кугар с минуту не отрываясь смотрел на показания кардиомонитора, чтобы убедиться, что Джейк просто спит.

Даже сквозь все больничные запахи – лекарства, антисептики – он чувствовал запах дыма.

– Джейк, – наконец позвал Кугар, садясь на стул у кровати. – Я здесь, mi amor [любовь моя – _исп._ ]. Я приехал.

Какое-то время он так и сидел на стуле, наблюдая за тем, как поднимается и опускается грудь Джейка, рассматривая его большое неподвижное тело. Когда зрелище стало совсем невыносимым, он поднялся и, выйдя в коридор, сел рядом с Терезой на мягкую скамейку с видом на дверь палаты. Тереза прижалась к нему плечом, и он позволил ей передохнуть, набраться сил.

– Твой муж? – наконец спросил он, скорее чтобы отвлечься от пульсирующего в голове беспокойства, чем из желания что-то выпытать.

Она безрадостно хмыкнула. 

– Формально.

Он вскинул бровь, ожидая, захочет ли она продолжить или нет.

– Он был моим лучшим другом, а я взяла и влюбилась в его брата. – Она пожала плечами. – Я забеременела в тот же год, когда Джейк ушел по контракту. Ник, чертов придурок, свалил в Вегас. И Джейк сказал, что не хочет, чтобы его племянница росла без семьи. Он хотел дать ей все, что только мог, – ну, видимо, это включало и кольцо мне на палец.

Она посмотрела на Кугара – и слова ее, и сам их тон были такими уверенными и четкими, что никакого другого толкования даже быть не могло:

– Между нами никогда не было ничего большего. Он заботился о нас – а мы о нем. Мы никогда… Нашу брачную ночь мы провели в гостиничном номере, смотрели «Принцессу-невесту», и я была на седьмом месяце. Вот так романтично.

Он думал, что ему должно стать легче, – и когда не стало, вдруг понял, что и не беспокоился – по крайней мере, не по этому поводу, не с таким человеком, как Джейк.

– Что у тебя с рукой? – спросила Тереза, и он пожал плечами.

– Поскользнулся на льду и неудачно упал. – Он дернул уголком рта, превращая ложь в шутку, и взгляд ее стал грустным.

Немного позднее он вернулся в палату Джейка, а Тереза поехала в отель, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть поспать.

– Джейк, – снова тихо позвал он, и в лице Джейка что-то переменилось; монитор запищал чаще, показывая увеличившееся число сердечных сокращений, а потом Джейк вдохнул – и выдохнул разбитыми губами.

– Я здесь, – сказал Кугар, отчаянно желая коснуться его, но боясь испугать. Он опасался, что Джейк сделает себе еще хуже, отпрянув.

Наконец тот открыл здоровый глаз, моргнул – и замер, видимо, соображая, где находится.

– Ку, – прохрипел он, звук вышел жутким и болезненным.

– Si. Тереза позвонила. Я приехал. – На прикроватном столике он заметил пластиковый стакан с трубочкой, наполнил водой из-под крана и поднес к губам Джейка. Напившись, тот снова закрыл глаз. Кугар сел рядом, положив ладонь ему на плечо, чуть повыше гипса, и сердечный ритм Джейка постепенно замедлился на несколько ударов.

– Красавчик, да? – пошутил Джейк, и не выгляди он так дерьмово, Кугар взял бы его за грудки и потряс.

– Не надо, – сказал он. – Все заживет.

Джейк замолчал, и Кугар подумал было, что он снова заснул, пока тот не сказал: 

– Кугар, мне нужно одолжение.

– Джейк. Что угодно.

Губы Джейка дрогнули в даже на вид болезненной улыбке. 

– Ручка есть?

– Сейчас раздобуду, – сказал Кугар, ожидая, что к его возвращению из сестринской Джейк снова будет спать, но тот не заснул.

– Мы одни? – хрипло спросил Джейк, и Кугар вдруг понял, что с заплывшим глазом и без очков Джейк практически слеп.

– Да, – ответил он.

– Их было трое, – сказал Джейк, как только Кугар снова уселся с ним рядом. – Помнишь тех парней? Которые собирались спалить тебя в подворотне?

У Кугара внутри все словно смерзлось в комок. Блядь. И это тоже его вина – даже то, что они вообще напали на Джейка.

– Прекрасно помню, – мрачно сказал он.

Джейк, засмеявшись, тут же закашлялся. 

– Я, может, переборщил с ними. Не знаю, правда. Они, наверное, шли за мной от клуба. Ночью после той, когда ты ушел. Не знаю, как долго они меня искали, – но в конце концов нашли. Спалили мой дом, отметелили меня. Хочу, чтобы ты с ними поговорил, Кугар. Я больше никого не могу попросить. Не могу доверять копам. Кто знает, какое дерьмо случится, если мудаков выпустят под залог. Но точно будет только хуже. – Он высунул язык, пытаясь смочить губы, и Кугар снова протянул ему стакан с трубочкой. Отпив, Джейк вздохнул и уронил голову на подушку. – Я не могу рисковать, что они пробьют, кто владелец дома, и найдут, что у меня есть и другой. Найдут Терезу и Софи. Пожалуйста, отыщи их, поговори с ними, скажи, что все кончено. Что они победили. Что мне очень жаль. Что я исправлю все, что смогу, и больше ничего им не сделаю.

Кугар сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. Он кивнул, потому что именно этого хотел от него Джейк. 

– Все сделаю, – пообещал он, и каждое его слово было правдой.

Одно за другим Джейк прошептал ему их имена, адреса, телефоны, последнее место работы, номерные знаки машин и их приметы. Кугар записал все своим аккуратным, мелким почерком.

– Поспи, – попросил он Джейка, когда со списком было покончено.

– Ладн, – согласился Джейк, но явно продолжил бороться со сном. – Куг. Все же в порядке? Ну, что Тереза тебе позвонила?

– Si, – ответил он, хотя понятия не имел, как оно теперь будет с парнями. – Спи.

И Джейк заснул.

Кугар остался на своем посту. Он сидел, глядя на то, как сменились сестры, а за окном начался час пик, и на дороге зашумели машины. Через несколько часов вернулась Тереза, вид у нее был чуть менее уставший.

– Он ненадолго просыпался, – сказал ей Кугар. – Теперь будет поспокойнее.

– Карлос... – начала она с явным волнением в голосе.

Он покачал головой. 

– Джейк не попросил бы ничего невыполнимого.

Она снова обняла его, и Кугар ушел.  
На ближайшей заправке Кугар за наличные купил карту города, а затем снял комнату в грязной гостинице в мексиканском районе. Закинувшись снотворным, которое перекрыло принятый ранее стимулятор, он отключился на шесть часов, поставив будильник на телефоне, чтобы не проспать дольше.

Когда он выбрался из постели, умылся и устроился над картой, бары уже закрывались, а усталые проститутки расходились по домам. Кугар наметил нужные точки – две из них меньше чем в паре километров, последняя – чуть подальше. Прикинул пути подхода и отхода, но не видя местности, сложно было дать более точную оценку. Проверил, что у него есть из оружия. Револьвер с шестью патронами, нож, гаррота, винтовка.

Он сделал круг, медленно объезжая локации одну за другой, а затем припарковал машину Клэя подальше. К этому времени зимнее солнце, бледное и анемичное, едва пробилось над горизонтом. Кугар выбрал место у входа в дом первого в списке, за невысоким деревянным заборчиком, подальше от любопытных соседских глаз. Он сидел и ждал, пока не заметил тень за жалюзи в нужном окне. Он постучал в дверь, держа пистолет в левой руке – и это было странно, – опущенной вниз так, чтобы его не было видно. Услышав звук отодвигаемой цепочки и отпираемого замка, Кугар тут же рубанул в дверь плечом – и стоящий за ней мужчина упал на пол с окровавленным лицом. Кугар помнил его, помнил, как стоял перед ним – именно перед ним – на коленях, пока тот поливал его алкоголем, собираясь поджечь.

Он вошел внутрь и, закрыв за собой дверь, загнал его – человека, ранившего Джейка, – в угол.

– Тихо, – прошипел Кугар, и от страха – перед оружием, самой ситуацией – тот не мог не то что кричать, но даже дышать.

А потом наступил момент кристальной ясности: он понял, что, несмотря на все жуткие поступки, которые он уже успел совершить в своей жизни, сейчас готов сделать то, за что Джейк никогда не сможет его простить. И забыть это он тоже не сможет.

Но такие вот люди не останавливаются на достигнутом, им вечно кажется, что еще разок – и вот тогда уж полная победа. Джейк, может, и верил, но Кугар знал точно, что никакие компромиссы, никакое признание поражения их не проймут.

– Больше ты к нему не прикоснешься, – сказал он, и даже когда мужик отчаянно закивал, Кугар видел ложь в его глазах.

Он отступил, рубанул ногой вверх и в сторону, и мужик упал, забился в судорогах на полу, хрипя перебитым горлом.

Кугар оставил его там, все еще трепыхающегося в последних конвульсиях, выпростал подол рубашки и, обернув руку, открыл дверь, одновременно засовывая пистолет в карман.

Вокруг сновали люди, кто-то тащился на работу, бредя от дома к машине с полузакрытыми глазами, но ни один не глянул на него лишний раз.

Второго Кугар дождался у дверей его квартиры, тот как раз только вернулся с работы. На сей раз он орудовал гарротой, что было совсем не просто с травмированной рукой, но он справился, затянув как следует и перехватив локти, которыми мужик пытался врезать ему по ребрам.

Последний жил в большой квартире на третьем этаже здания, переделанного в жилое из какой-то фабрики, со всеми этими кирпичными стенами и обширными открытыми пространствами. Кугар просто пристрелил его с заброшенного склада, расположенного на другой стороне улицы, неловко нажимая на курок левой рукой и целясь правым глазом. Одна пуля пришлась парню в руку, две – в корпус, и последняя – в голову, полная вакханалия, достойная неумехи-любителя. Он успел подумать, а гордился бы тот куратор из ЦРУ, с которым ему как-то выпало работать, такой картиной преступления – или стыдился бы. Собрав гильзы, он успел спуститься с крыши и пройти три квартала, прежде чем услышал сирены. Сев в машину Клэя, он медленно и аккуратно выехал с парковки.

Некоторое время он просто болтался по городу, не спуская глаз с зеркала дальнего вида – но погони не было.

Когда Кугар вернулся в больницу, Джейк уже не спал – Тереза сидела рядом и зачитывала с экрана открытого ноутбука, что нового на сайтах недвижимости.

– Карлос, – улыбнулась она, и ее темные глаза внимательно оглядели его в поисках ран.

– Эй, Реза, – прохрипел Джейк, – можешь сходить глянуть, есть ли у них еще этот апельсиновый сок?

Она нахмурилась, но спорить не стала. 

– Я лучше пойду посмотрю, есть ли у них там что-то от твоего трепа, – сказала она, – а вы, ребята, не торопитесь.

Кугар благодарно ей кивнул и, так и не выпустив шляпу из рук, сел на стул, с которого она только что встала.

– Готово, – сказал он, как только они остались наедине. Он взял Джейка за руку – со сбитыми распухшими костяшками, черную от синяков.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Джейк, и Кугар кивнул.

– Слава богу, – выдохнул Джейк и расслабленно откинулся на подушки. – Я не хотел тебя об этом просить. Не хотел, чтобы ты шел на такой риск, но я не знал, кто еще мог бы…

– Ш-ш-ш, – остановил его Кугар. Найдя на плече Джейка место без синяков, он тронул его пальцем.

– Я должен вернуться на базу, – сказал Кугар, когда стало тихо. – Поеду сразу, как выйду отсюда.

– Прости, – начал было Джейк, но Кугар остановил его.

– Я был тебе нужен. Я пришел.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Джейк, и Кугар сильнее стиснул его плечо, не желая слышать эти слова – по крайней мере сейчас, когда сомневался, что услышит их снова, если Джейк узнает, что он сделал.

– Выздоравливай, – сказал Кугар, поднимаясь, а затем надел шляпу и вышел. В коридоре он встретил Терезу.

– Вы с дочкой можете возвращаться домой, – сказал он и ушел до того, как она успела ответить.

Обратная дорога в Северную Каролину заняла гораздо больше времени – потому что, уезжая, он оставлял за собой все то немногое, что только и имело для него значение.

  


  


Остановившись в отеле в Джорджии, он выслушал от дамы за стойкой регистрации заученную лекцию о том, что в номере нельзя громко слушать музыку, курить травку и приводить гостей. Получив наконец ключи и добравшись до комнаты, он обнаружил удушливый запах табака и кондиционер, издающий жуткие звуки, – но тем не менее запер дверь, выпил таблетку и не просыпался до тех пор, пока не пора было уже выезжать.

Он разбил телефон, которым пользовался в Далласе, сломав симку пополам, и выбросил в мусорку отеля на выходе.

Ко времени его возвращения домой было уже темно, но город сиял огнями. Он с трудом нащупал в кармане ключи – руки гудели от руля, от стольких часов, проведенных в дороге.

Клэй тут же вышел в гостиную – посмотреть, кто пришел, и, увидев его, быстро окинул взглядом: 

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он, и Кугар кивнул.

– Si. Устал.

– Думал, тебя дольше не будет.

Он покачал головой, не желая объяснять, что не хотел быть там, когда Джейк узнает, что он сделал. 

– Не пошли на задание?

Клэй кивнул. 

– Да ну, и так связист одолженный, да еще и с каким-то левым снайпером, с которым мы раньше никогда не работали. Они отдали дело какой-то другой команде.

– Хорошо, – с облегчением сказал Кугар, а потом слова у него закончились, и он, покачиваясь, побрел по коридору к себе в комнату. Он убрал сумку с винтовкой в шкаф, взял с кровати жетоны. Замешкавшись на мгновение, надел их, ожидая, что нахлынет то чувство, что они всегда ему давали, – дома, правильности – но оно так и не пришло.

Он лег прямо поверх покрывала и уставился в потолок, вспоминая улыбку Джейка и его поцелуй, пытаясь смириться с тем, что больше у него этого никогда не будет.

  


  


На следующее утро он проснулся от того, что Рок тарабанил в его дверь. 

– Завтрак! – заорал он, и Кугар сразу понял, что это неспроста, потому что они завтракали вместе, только если на этот день была намечена операция и Клэй хотел убедиться, что они сожрали положенное количество медленных углеводов.

Тем не менее он поднялся с кровати, решив, что пусть лучше устроят допрос сейчас, а не неизвестно когда.

На кухне пахло блинами, и Кугар устроился на ближайшем к двери стуле. Пуч бросил ему на тарелку пару блинов, и они даже дождались, пока он успеет полить их сиропом, прежде чем начать расспросы. Первым вопрос задал Пуч, понимая, что шансы, что ему прилетит в табло, – минимальные.

– М-м-м… твой… Джейк. Он в порядке?

Кугар кивнул и отрезал кусок блина. 

– Будет. Быстро поправляется.

– Ну и как давно это у вас? У тебя с парикмахером? – В голосе Рока звучало осуждение. Ясно, хороший полицейский и плохой, а Клэй, значит, просто зритель.

– Es complicado [Это сложно – _исп._ ]. – Он и сам не знал, как это все измерить. С того дня, как они встретились и Кугар перестал искать тех, кто мог бы его трахнуть? С поцелуя, с того момента, когда они начали об этом говорить? Прошло восемь месяцев или три? Или всего две недели?

– У тебя с ним серьезно? – Вопрос Пуча был как удар ножом в живот. Потому что – да, это было для него серьезно, так серьезно, как ни разу еще ничего в его жизни, за исключением, может быть, армии и того, как он поддерживал семью, пока его самого не было рядом.

– Это не имеет значения. – Он наколол на вилку несколько кусков блина и отправил в рот.

– И какого хрена это означает? – потребовал ответа Рок, и не будь Кугар таким измотанным, он, может, и улыбнулся бы, услышав, как тон Рока резко изменился, из агрессивного став обеспокоенным. – Какого черта, он позвал тебя в Даллас, и что – это ничего не значит? Он дурака валял?

Кугар вскочил на ноги еще до того, как успел подумать, что творит, – двинув кулаками по столу так, что приборы подпрыгнули и из стакана Клэя что-то пролилось. Боль, ясная и острая, прошила сломанный палец.

– Я облажался! – рявкнул он, не способный вынести даже мысли о том, что его команда думает о Джейке как о каком-то вероломном пройдохе, совершенно точно не так, как заслуживал человек, которого знал Кугар. Он развернулся и вышел из кухни, пока окончательно не потерял контроль и не бросился на Рока.

Больше они его в угол не загоняли, но он несколько раз ловил на себе изучающие взгляды Клэя, откровенно обеспокоенные – Пуча, а Рок выглядел так, словно у него запор. И Кугар понимал – это все из-за него, но он понятия не имел, что тут можно сделать.

Он старался проводить на базе как можно больше времени. Ходил на снайперское стрельбище и часами работал над дальностью стрельбы, просто чтобы чем-то себя занять. Он пробыл в Брэгге уже девять дней, когда получил голосовое сообщение от Джейка. Всего пять слов. «Господи, Кугар. – В голосе Джейка звучал ужас – а может, и страх. И потом, более уверенно: – Позвони мне, а?»

Кугар сжал телефон в руках, но позвонить так и не смог. Не смог заставить себя услышать то, чего ожидал.

Так он тянул две недели, а потом с него сняли фиксатор и их отправили на новое задание. На этот раз в Южную Америку. Они охраняли какого-то црушника, пока тот вел переговоры с местными партизанами, чтобы те вернули троицу туристов, любителей поболтаться по тропическому лесу, случайно ставших заложниками. Дело кончилось тем, что пока парни из ЦРУ что-то вещали, Лузеры по-тихому пробрались в лагерь, но нашли только три неглубокие могилы.

Вернулись в Брэгг они на рассвете. Пока шел разбор полетов, Кугар сидел и чувствовал себя уставшим – смертельно, нереально уставшим. Уставшим от заданий, убийств и от бесконечной пустоты внутри. От игры в прятки и притворства. Он залогинился на одном из ничейных компов и распечатал стопку бланков. Он думал о них каждую свободную секунду – о них или Джейке. Думал о том, чтобы позвонить madre.

Армия была всем, что он знал, но больше он не чувствовал, что его место – здесь. Он заполнил бланки, один за другим, своим аккуратным убористым почерком. И вместо того чтобы кинуть в ящик с входящими, лично отнес их Клэю.

Тот взял бумаги, и по мере того, как он читал страницу за страницей, вопросительное выражение на его лице обернулось настоящим удивлением. 

– Кугар, – вздохнул он. – Ты уверен? Если тебе нужна еще неделя, разобраться с твоим парикмахером, я постараюсь что-нибудь…

Он Кугар уже качал головой. 

– Это не из-за Джейка. Во мне больше нет огня, – сказал он. – Я бесполезен. И для себя, и для команды.

Клэй поскреб щетину – вид у него был расстроенный. 

– Ладно, – наконец сказал он. – Ладно, я подумаю, что тут можно сделать. Я-то подпишу, но нужно и у вышестоящих разрешение получить.

Кугар ожидал чего-то такого. Что будет непросто. Люди их калибра редко выходят в отставку. Он всегда думал, что умрет с винтовкой в руках.

– Gracias, – сказал он, и Клэй просто вытолкал его из своего кабинета.

Едва вернувшись в свою комнату, он позвонил Джейку.

  


  


– Кугар? – Голос у Джейка был запыхавшийся, словно он бежал к телефону.

– Si. – Из-за того, как сильно сдавило в груди, он едва мог выдавить слово.

– Мне нужно тебя увидеть, – сказал Джейк так мягко и открыто, что внутри Кугара все заполыхало надеждой, – потому что Джейк не стал бы звать его на личную встречу лишь затем, чтобы сказать, что все кончено. Но довольно быстро он спустился с небес на землю, убедив себя: это вовсе не означает, что Джейк захочет быть с ним. Скорее всего, будет разговор про те три трупа, что он оставил в Далласе, – обличающий разговор, который Джейк не хотел вести по телефону.

– У меня не осталось отпуска, – сказал Кугар, хотя Клэй, наверное, за свой счет отправил бы его в Даллас, если бы после этого он передумал выходить в преждевременную отставку.

– Я могу прилететь? – предложил Джейк. – Мне нужна неделя-другая, но я напишу тебе, когда буду у вас. Я сниму номер, и ты сможешь зайти, когда не будет никаких дел на базе. – Наверное, Кугар слишком долго это обдумывал, потому что Джейк добавил: – Если ты не против. Если ты хочешь меня видеть.

– Буду ждать, – пообещал он.

В трубке стало тихо, и Кугар просто слушал, как дышит Джейк. А потом в его дверь затарабанил Пуч, намекая, что игра уже началась и пиво греется, и что пора бы ему тащить задницу на диван, пока Клэй не сожрал все чипсы.

– Мне пора, – сказал он.

И Джейк ответил: 

– Хорошо. Скоро увидимся.

  


  


Во вторник Кугару предстояло пройти психологическое освидетельствование, и он, ухмыльнувшись, подумал, что да, наверняка они решили, что чуваку, решившему отказаться от путешествий вокруг земного шара и возможности стрелять людям в головы в качестве работы, наверняка нужно проверить мозги. Психиатр задал ему тонну вопросов – на которые он четко отвечал что да, устал, нет, ничего в последнее время не случилось, нет, ничего не видел, не делал и не пережил чего-то необычного.

– У вас недавно был перелом? – спросил психиатр. – Упали дома? Хотите об этом поговорить?

Кугар посмотрел на руку в легкой повязке и фыркнул. Они что, считают, что такая пустяковая травма могла повлиять на его психическое состояние?

– Хотите что-то добавить? – спросили его, когда с процедурой освидетельствования или как там, черт побери, они это называют, было покончено.

– Если бы я переживал из-за каждой отнятой жизни, я бы не смог делать свою работу, – сказал Кугар. – Но ничего не чувствовать? Это как и не жить вообще.

Проверяющий, казалось, воспринял его ответ вполне серьезно и подписал бумагу о том, что в психологическом плане к службе он годен.

В пятницу Клэй сообщил ему, что заключительная встреча назначена на полдень и ему нужно надеть форму. Он достал ее из сумки, одолженной Терезой, и стряхнул строительную пыль с колен и собачью шерсть с рукавов. Одевшись, добрался куда велено и вошел в комнату, где уже был Клэй и два других начальника, размышляя, а рассказал ли им Клэй про Джейка. Знали ли они, что Кугар – просто maricón [гомик – _исп._ ], притворявшийся мачо. 

Он подумал было о том, не сообщить ли им, что он desviado [извращенец – _исп._ ] с нездоровыми наклонностями, но решил, что за последние годы он перестрелял столько народа по указке ЦРУ, что им должно быть наплевать на пол того, в чей рот он засовывает член. 

Командование жаждало конкретики, но он повторял, что очень устал, что служит уже долго и больше не чувствует себя полезным членом команды. Чувство вины жгло изнутри – он и сам понимал, что даже такой, уставший и без мотивации, он лучше, чем многие из армейских снайперов на пике формы.

– Ну а что же, по-вашему, вы собираетесь делать на гражданке? – спросил офицер слева от Клэя, и впервые с начала встречи Кугар улыбнулся.

– Не знаю. Может, куплю дом под ремонт.

– Мы сообщим вам о решении, – сказал в конце концов один из них. – Свободен.

Выйдя, он почувствовал себя гораздо более расслабленным, хотя окончательного решения на руках еще не было.

Пока Пуч вез его обратно домой, он проверил телефон и обнаружил сообщение от Джейка: «Четверг, 12:00, рейс 663».

«Я тебя заберу», – ответил он, нарочно медленно нажимая на кнопки из опасения, что со стороны его волнение выглядит глупо.

  


  


В субботу Кугар взял свою личную винтовку и провел пару часов на стрельбище для гражданских, расстреляв около ста патронов. Теперь, после такого приличного износа, ни одна баллистическая экспертиза не сопоставит пули, найденные на месте преступления в Далласе, с этой винтовкой.

  


  


Официальное извещение пришло во вторник, и Клэй отвез Кугара на базу – вернуть пропуска, подписать документы, собрать все причитающиеся рукопожатия и благодарственные слова. Во время обратной дороги Кугар сидел, закрыв глаза, чувствуя, как гора свалилась с плеч и что все словно утекает, далеко-далеко. Он понятия не имел, куда он двинется дальше, кем станет, только знал, что впервые в жизни будет принадлежать лишь самому себе.

Клэй отвел его в гостиную – и туда же подтянулись Пуч с Роком. Видимо, выражения на их с Клэем лицах были настолько серьезными, что Пуч тут же сел, а Рок потянулся за ножом. 

– Я ухожу, – сказал им Кугар. – Не хотел говорить, пока все не станет официально, – вдруг мне откажут.

– Это из-за твоего парня? – тут же спросил Пуч, пытаясь понять, и Кугар невесело подумал: почему никто не верит, что он мог бы уйти из армии просто ради себя самого. – В смысле, я сам прекрасно знаю, что отношения на расстоянии тяжелы для обоих, но…

– Нет, – тихо, но уверенно ответил Кугар. – Он с самого начала знал. Кто я и сколько я могу ему дать. Он лишь раз попросил меня остаться, и то только потому, что не знал, какая у меня команда. 

Пуч кивнул, явно над чем-то поразмыслил, а потом протянул ему руку. 

– Тогда – всего хорошего. И удачи! Не забывай про друзей, даже если все у вас с ним там сложится.

Кугар пожал протянутую руку. 

– Не забудь пригласить, – сказал он. – Когда решишься позвать свою Джолин замуж. – В ответ на что Пуч лишь рассмеялся, явно довольный направлением, которое принял разговор.

– Обещаю, чувак. Приглашение на два лица – для тебя и твоего Джейка.

  


  


Чтобы забрать Джейка из аэропорта, Кугар взял машину напрокат. Почему-то казалось неправильным одалживать машину у Клэя теперь, когда он больше не был его командиром. Машины из армейского гаража тоже больше не возьмешь, а для байка на дорогах все еще было слишком скользко – даже если бы он и не переживал, в каком вообще состоянии будет Джейк. Он приехал, припарковался и вошел в зал прилета на час раньше. Это время он провел, следя по табло, как самолет Джейка становится все ближе. Охрана не пускала встречающих к самим выходам, но Кугар пристроился у ленты выдачи багажа, крутя шляпу в руках. 

Заметить Джейка в толпе труда не составило – он, как обычно, был гораздо выше остальных. С последнего раза, как они виделись, Джейк заметно отощал, растеряв половину своих мышц, над восстановлением которых придется изрядно потрудиться. Во всем остальном он выглядел здоровым и цветущим, таким большим и крепким, с рукой в гипсе, которую слегка берег, – она явно уже не болела, но память о боли была еще свежа.

Вид у него был немного задумчивый и неуверенный, но когда Кугар поднял руку со шляпой – привлечь его внимание, – лицо Джейка осветилось такой радостью, надеждой и любовью, что Кугар, не удержавшись, улыбнулся в ответ, несмотря на все свои переживания. Джейк тут же устремился к нему, Кугар снял с его плеча небольшую сумку и пошел с ним рядом к багажной ленте, ни на секунду не отводя от него взгляда, даже когда Джейк вступил в его личное пространство – так, что они оказались лицом к лицу.

Джейк не отступил, ни когда Кугар закинул руку ему на шею, ни когда прижался губами к его губам. Поцелуй вышел совсем коротким, но когда они отстранились, Кугару показалось, что жар со щек перетек даже на шею, – от неслыханности только что сделанного. Он оглянулся, но, похоже, никому не было до них дела. 

– Ого, – восхитился Джейк и коснулся пальцами руки Кугара, словно не верил, что тот настоящий. 

– У меня тут машина, – сказал Кугар, и да, смена темы вышла не особо гладкой, но Джейк лишь кивнул.

– Только сумку заберу. Опасался, что все мои пожитки не разрешат взять в салон.

Какое-то время они, стоя бок о бок, наблюдали за прибывающим багажом, а когда Джейк ткнул в свою сумку, Кугар снял ее, закинул на плечо и пошел вперед, показывая путь к машине.

– Не был уверен, – сказал Джейк, устроившись на сиденье и дождавшись, пока Кугар вставит ключ в замок зажигания, – что ты хочешь, чтобы я приехал. Прямо до последней минуты. Думал, что просижу неделю в отеле, и решил заодно погулять по округе, подышать свежим горным воздухом.

Кугар услышал собственный смешок словно со стороны. 

– Dios. Да как бы я мог не захотеть, чтобы ты приехал? Idiota. – Они так и стояли на парковке, двигатель работал вхолостую. Улыбка его вдруг поблекла. – Я думал… После Далласа, после того, что я там…

Джейк вскинул руку – резко, словно змея выпрыгнула из травы, – и закрыл Кугару рот. 

– Нет, – сказал он уверенно и как-то так, что было ясно: возражений он тут не потерпит. – Это просто… нет. Я не должен был тебя о таком просить, и уж, черт побери, я не собираюсь винить тебя за то, как оно все обернулось. Кугар, я думал об этом. Если бы это ты лежал на больничной койке, думаю, я вряд ли бы поступил по-другому. 

Кугар закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как нежданное прощение Джейка накрывает его с головой. Джейк снова коснулся его губ своими, медленно и нежно, так невыносимо интимно, как никто и никогда, кроме Джейка, его не касался.

– У меня для тебя кое-что есть, – сказал Кугар, когда они наконец закончили. Он сунул руку за ворот рубашки и, поймав цепочку жетонов, стянул их через голову. На лице Джейка сменилось несколько выражений – недоумение, непонимание, и в конце концов Кугар взял его за руку, осторожно вложив ему в ладонь сначала жетоны, а потом и цепочку.

– Ты… – начал было Джейк, но слова застряли в горле, и лишь в глазах продолжалась битва надежды с беспокойством.

– Ушел в отставку, – сказал Кугар, и Джейк облегченно выдохнул и притянул его к себе для еще одного поцелуя, жесткого и отчаянного.

  


  


Первый день они провели в гостиничном номере – Кугар потратил приличное количество времени, убеждаясь, что с Джейком все в порядке, что он выздоровел и возвращается в форму, заодно знакомясь с его новыми шрамами. Джейк, в свою очередь, продемонстрировал ему, насколько классным может быть секс, когда ты намеренно не ищешь всяких уродов, лишь бы сделать себе побольнее, и как приятно, когда твой партнер беспокоится о твоем удовольствии больше, чем о собственном. 

Выдохшись, Джейк растянулся рядом с Кугаром и спросил: 

– Поедешь со мной в Даллас? 

Спросил таким обыденным тоном, словно не его член только что побывал у Кугара в заднице, словно не он только что устроил Кугару лучший в его жизни оргазм.

– Si, – кивнул Кугар. – Если позовешь.

– Ну и кто тут теперь идиот? – спросил Джейк и притянул его ближе.

Этой ночью они спали, тесно переплетясь конечностями, но даже с таблеткой, принятой перед сном, Джейк проснулся раньше Кугара. 

– У тебя тут остались еще какие-то дела? – спросил он. Кугар подумал, но так ничего и не вспомнил, поэтому они поехали в прокатную контору – менять машину на грузовик для перевозки вещей. Только когда они подъехали к дому Лузеров, Кугар заметил, насколько Джейку не по себе: плечи его застыли, словно каменные, а когда они выбрались из машины, он принялся нервно переминаться с ноги на ногу.

– Джейк, – мягко позвал он. – Это мои братья.

Джейк кивнул, но, похоже, успокоился не особо.

В доме никого не было, так что они быстро упаковали вещи Кугара, да и было-то их всего ничего. Он оставил винтовку – лучше не находиться с ней в одном городе, не нужен ему этот след между ним и телами. У него не было никакой мебели, только одежда да несколько книг. Единственной сложной работой оказалось загрузить в фургон мотоцикл – к моменту, как последний удерживающий ремень был затянут, Джейк тяжело дышал и вздрагивал. Когда с упаковкой было покончено, Кугар достал из холодильника пару бутылок пива и устроился с Джейком на крыльце в шезлонгах, хотя на улице все еще было чертовски холодно. Дом, казалось, ему больше не принадлежал, и сидеть на диване было бы странно.

Через некоторое время подтянулась и команда, сначала подъехала спортивная машина Клэя, а за ней, на второй – Пуч с Роком. Кугар поднялся поздороваться, и Джейк потянулся за ним. Кугар заметил, что тот так и не выпустил из рук пивной бутылки, хотя опустошил ее еще полчаса назад.

– Уезжаешь? – спросил Клэй, и Кугар кивнул.

– Просто хотел попрощаться.

Клэй поднялся по ступенькам и протянул Джейку руку. 

– Франклин Клэй, приятно познакомиться, – представился он Джейку, и тот, переложив бутылку в левую руку, ответил пожатием, не спуская с Клэя встревоженного взгляда.

– Джейк Дженсен, – представился он в ответ, и Кугар заметил: у Клэя в глазах мелькнуло узнавание.

– Черт, – выругался он, и в голосе его звучало явное сожаление. – Я слышал про тебя и узнавал у других. Даже пытался заполучить на операцию, думал, может, сработаешься с командой и мы возьмем тебя на постоянку. Какое-то время назад.

– Какая жалость, сэр. – По тону Джейка было ясно, что жалко ему не было. Пуч с Роком как раз выбрались из машины и поднимались по ступенькам, с любопытством разглядывая парня, укравшего их снайпера.

– Они сказали, ты устроил драку в казармах. Сломал кому-то ключицу, и еще одному – челюсть, – добавил Клэй, и тон у него был, как у естествоиспытателя.

– Так и сказали?

Кугар поднял руку и устроил ее на пояснице Джейка, чувствуя, насколько тот напряжен.

– Нам пора, – сказал он, и Клэй отступил.

– Тогда не буду вас больше задерживать, парни. – Он посмотрел Джейку в глаза. – Ты же о нем позаботишься?

– Да, сэр, – ответил Джейк так, что было понятно, что это не просто формальность.

Когда они сели в фургон, Рок заорал им вслед: 

– Мудак, хотя бы звони! – И Кугар подумал, что и правда все могло пройти гораздо хуже.

  


  


Джейк сообщил ему, что погода весной в Далласе такая же, как правила на ринге боев без правил – непредсказуемая и в целом отстойная. Кугару, однако, не показалось, что все так плохо. В какие-то дни было почти двадцать, солнечно и тепло. Они компенсировали другие, холодные, с моросящим дождем и внезапным снегом в самом конце зимы. И когда Джейк жаловался на непредсказуемость погоды, Кугар просто думал, что тот прожил на юге слишком долго и позабыл, какими суровыми могут быть зимние холода в северных штатах. 

Тем не менее, когда выдался погожий денек, после школы они ехали в парк, и Джейк, Софи и Шугар носились по полю, гоняя клочья высохшей травы. Кугар сидел за столом для пикника и смотрел на них. Теперь Джейк выглядел здоровее, силы возвращались к нему. Они уже пару раз говорили о том, что пора бы вернуться в зал единоборств, хотя Джейку, наверное, еще какое-то время придется довольствоваться ролью зрителя.

Кугар подумал, что скоро все станет еще лучше, – когда они приведут в жилой вид комнату в доме, сделку по которому закрывали на следующей неделе, и Джейк сможет спать без своих таблеток. Спать в доме Терезы, без оружия и в страхе спросонья учинить драку, у него выходило плохо, даже если в комнате, за запертой дверью, с ним оставался лишь Кугар. 

Шугар взвизгнула, и Софи рассмеялась, а Джейк подпрыгнул и, завалившись, скатился по склону, приземлившись на колени, с волосами, полными сухой травы. 

– Кугар! – закричал он, пока Софи карабкалась ему на плечи, и Шугар, ухватив зубами за рукав, трясла что было мочи. – Кугар, спаси меня!

Кугар покачал головой и отмахнулся от него, хохоча. Достав из кармана куртки телефон, он прикинул, сколько времени, – и понял, что вот он, тот самый подходящий момент. Сделав глубокий вдох, он собрался с духом и нажал на «вызов».

Она ответила после третьего гудка – где-то на заднем плане стоял детский гомон. Услышав ее голос, он улыбнулся – тот был таким теплым, и он так долго это отрицал.

– Mamá, – сказал он до того, как успел передумать. – Это я, Карлос.


	5. Бонус

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод главы 4 [Wind on Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129521/chapters/6828890) by [LadyJanelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanelly/pseuds/LadyJanelly)

Лучшего дня, чтобы позвонить, Кугар и придумать не мог. Воздух был еще прохладным, но солнце пригревало совсем по-весеннему. Джейк, Софи и Шугар носились поблизости. Тихий смех Джейка, хихиканье Софи и резкий лай собаки – все вместе было словно дистиллированная радость. Вытащив телефон, он устроил пальцы на кнопках. Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как он звонил ей в последний раз. Вслушиваясь в сигналы – один, два, три, – он подумал, что если она решила никогда с ним больше не разговаривать, то ему, наверное, не хватит смелости еще раз набрать ее номер.

Когда она взяла трубку, он услышал, что на заднем плане гомонят дети, а у мамы запыхавшийся от смеха голос. Он представлял себе, как она, устроив малыша на бедре, зажимает трубку между плечом и ухом, качает ребенка, чтобы помолчал, пока она отвечает: 

– Hola?

– Mamá, – сказал он до того, как успел передумать. – Это я, Карлос.

У нее перехватило дыхание. 

– Карлос? – Ее голос звучал так, словно она увидела призрака. Он услышал, как она опустила ребенка на пол, сказала детям: – Идите и поиграйте, ведите себя тихо, очень тихо.

– Карлос, что случилось? – спросила она. – Ты ранен?

Ну конечно, конечно, а что еще могла она подумать после того, как он молчал так долго. Только что он ранен или умирает.

– Нет, Mamá, я в порядке. В полном. Я… – Слова застревали в горле, и он сделал глубокий вдох.

– Линвуд сказал, что ты вышел в отставку, – сказала она тихо, неуверенно, словно боялась, что, услышь он что-то не по нраву, – и замолчит еще на год.

– Не мог оставаться, – сказал он. – Я попытаюсь слать деньги. Наверное, будет не так регулярно, но я, наверное, смогу…

– Карлито! – оборвала она его. – Нет, нет. Что такое деньги! Расскажи, где ты теперь? Счастлив ли ты?

Джейк катался по земле у подножия небольшого холма, с засохшей травой в волосах, Софи и Шугар ползали по нему, словно он был спортивным тренажером. Кугар улыбнулся.

– Я счастлив, Mamá. Живу в Далласе. Не один.

– Ой. – В голосе ее было столько радости. Похоже, она собиралась пуститься в расспросы, скоро ли у нее будут внуки.

– Его зовут Джейк, – сказал Кугар, готовясь к худшему.

– Ох, Карлос, – очень тихо сказала она, и в голосе ее звучала грусть. – Я думала…

– Он хороший, – сказал Кугар, когда она так и не сумела подобрать слова, надеясь, что если он выскажет все, что думает, она, может быть, сумеет его понять. Сама мысль о том, что она скажет про Джейка что-то плохое, была невыносимой. – Он добрый и нежный. Я пытался, так долго пытался, быть не тем, кто я есть. Я сражался с собой, как со злейшим врагом, – а теперь в моей душе покой, первый раз в жизни.

– Маленький мой, – выдохнула она.

– Я не хотел делать тебе больно, Mamá, – сказал он жестче, чем ему бы хотелось. Подняв руку к лицу, он вдавил большой и указательный пальцы в уголки глаз, пытаясь удержать слезы. – Не хотел, чтобы тебе было стыдно за меня. Поэтому ушел. Я пытался быть хорошим человеком, солдатом. Пытался с женщинами, но в их руках мне не было покоя, только ожидания, которых я не мог удовлетворить. Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости, если сможешь.

– Карлос. – В голосе ее было столько нежности. – Ох, Карлос. Ты мой сын. Ты мой сын, и я всегда буду тебя любить. Ты это понимаешь?

Джейк перестал дурачится и смотрел на Кугара с другой стороны лужайки. На лице у него застыло беспокойство, но вмешиваться он, видимо, не хотел.

– Понимаю, Mamá. – Он сделал судорожных вдох и тут же выдохнул. – Я позвоню еще, – пообещал он. – Скоро.

– Я люблю тебя, Карлос. Береги себя. Будь счастлив.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Mamá. Береги себя.

Закрыв телефон, он склонил голову на грудь. Когда поднял обратно – его плеча осторожно касалась рука Джейка, в глазах которого застыла теперь уже настоящая тревога.

– Все хорошо? – спросил Джейк, и в каком-то из миров сама возможность быть с ним могла стоить Кугару семьи – только, черт побери, теперь ему не нужно было выбирать.

– Si, – ответил он. – Моя Mamá. Скучала по мне.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Спи, я с тобой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885708) by [fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020)




End file.
